Secreta Aegaeum
by onthecoast6
Summary: A rogue mission to the Greek island of Crete brings Magnus face to face with her past in a pursuit to save two Merfolk.
1. Chapter 1

_Many cities of men he saw and learned their minds, many pains he suffered, heartsick on the open sea, fighting to save his life and bring his comrades home._

– _Homer, THE ODYSSEY_

**~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~**

Will took each step up the stairway with a calm and daunting crawl. The cold of the spaces in between gave way to a slight shiver through his bones. Winter had returned its freezing temperatures and white snow clouds once again. This was his favorite season of the year though the cold was a constant gnaw on his soul. For Will it was a quiet aching reminder – evoking a deep sense of humanity's limits – that he was mortal.

Years of technology had been advanced since the day Magnus initiated plans for the Old City Sanctuary, yet the warmth of invention could never bleed this far up. The only small remembrance of light surrounding Will was the stained glass window, embossed with illumination from the full moon, rising under the starry heavens above. Under the sky's dark and unobstructed view it almost warranted a slight lapse in reality, making every watchful eye believe such distant suns were in tangible reach.

Some nights Will swears he could extend just far enough to pluck a star from the sky and nurture its existence like one of the small helpless abnormals in his care. How strange, he often thought, of how the night's sky inhabitants could seem so close enough to touch some nights – as if their incomprehensible distances were just an illusion from the near drunken wonder of space.

This was his sanctuary within the life of the Sanctuary. This vast dark conundrum of space and distant time was where Will would rest his mind or let it wonder. At any given time under its hypnotic call, the night sky whispers that many, too, stare up finding a sense of feeling more alive. As long as Will had his stars – he would feel alive.

Thin beams of moonlight eased through the small stained glass window nearing the top of the right turn ahead. The detailed iron work of the glass pane sketched a picture dull but recognizable of the sea. The teal colors of the bottom pane revealed a fin protruding from the white wash along the horizon's crashing waves. A pod of _Merfolk_ were splashing above and swimming beneath the folding crests of the waters. A more light blue hue painted the sky above. A perfectly circled yellow sun weaved its place at the top. Three rays thick and wavy extended each to the water line halfway down the length of the pane. Two bordered the sides and one came down centered, touching the horizon. White billowy clouds framed the corners of the window's art. _How old is this? It looks so faded. The small intricate and delicate glass pieces are hazy and dimmed. Who made this? _Will imagined how much effort the blacksmith must have spent on the frame and what he must have thought of the mermaids. Will could never resist the awe of the work. The craftsmanship was so detailed begging him to run his fingers over the ripples that made up the ironed worked paths.

Each time Will took this staircase up towards the small rooftop terrace he analyzed the etching. The scales on the mermaids' tails, each like microscopic leaves, were embedded precisely in unison. The artist even had the directional flow of each scale in the right direction. He must have been given direction or knew exactly what he was doing. Will had never asked Magnus the how and why she came upon this piece of art. _Was it a gift? A simplistic glass homage to the species?_ But all he knew is that it was a magnificent Di Vinci-like glimpse into the anatomy of their world. The silence of the moment birthed an idea in Zimmerman's head. His left hand still sliding across the window following each silvery time aged line prompted a smile. "Ahhhh". Will gave a whispered sigh and closed his eyes in thought. _Could Leonardo have been an abnormal like Watson? Could art have been his gift?_ With one last look at the moon-glowed window he turned to continue his journey up the stairs.

Every spiral turn of the staircase eased into shoulder high antediluvian spaces for a primitive light source. Will could almost imagine every one of these little open rectangular spaces lit aflame with a little glowing wax candle or glass oil lamp. How archaic he thought. He sometimes imagined he was not working in a Sanctuary but some medieval castle and himself, the fellow savoir of goodwill, Robin Hood. The heavy wooden door ahead was latched by an old iron handle. Will believes it is vintage like the one placed at the entrance to the Sanctuary. Perhaps a relative to the lion's face that guards the front door. Green color like a melted paint gave proof of its age. Simple enough. It was merely a latch you raised like one does a loading truck. A vertical iron pin placed on the left, put through both the end of the horizontal latch itself and the bolted piece it rests on, keeping it locked.

Will released the dense pin, placed it on a gray stone brick protruding to his left, and raised the latch out of the bolted rest and turned it all the way to the right. The sword-like latch conducted a half circle arch to the other side. A loud creek boasted the presence of the door opening and the cold air rushed full force upon Will's face. He blinked his eyes. Since the short time he stood at his bedroom window looking out across the Sanctuary grounds at this rooftop terrace, it had begun to snow. Little snowflakes whirled around him as the waterside breeze blew across Old City. Will felt like he was standing in the middle of a giant snow globe. Short wisps of wind slanted the fall line of the snow as if these little frozen pieces of atmosphere were sliding down an invisible slanting roof. Will reached out his hands to catch them in his palm as his black jacket became a white spotted second skin.

The small terrace was one that he adopted himself. It was much smaller than Magnus' perch overlooking the water. The old stone covered in scattered moss patches clung to the cracks and breaks in the façade. The grassy ruin revealed a tale of abandonment of human presence here. The other balconies spaced across the Sanctuary are much cleaner than this one. Oddly he never knew why. Will walked to the edge, placed his hands on the cold stone, and looked skyward. He leaned just over the wall. With wings as a safety net, he could lean much farther without the fear of falling. Like Leonardo, Will too had the solemn inner wish that he could fly.

The stars welcomed him it seemed. Little pulses of starlight danced as if to say hello again. Will smiled as if to acknowledge a hello in return. His view also looked over the water and the rest of the city across the bay. The buildings across the water shined like lights on a Christmas tree. _It is a Mary Poppins world up here._ The only thing missing was the chimney tops of old London.

A sudden static of Will's radio startled him into a jump. "Ahhhh, geez". His startled voice echoed over the roof tops.

"Will come in. It's Henry."

Will pulled the walkie from his back pocket and pressed the receiver button. "Yeah, Henry. What's up?" The cold air left a fog cloud around Will's face. It slowly lingered then faded as it crept away from his body.

"We got a call from Magnus in Crete. Mission time. Plane is booked. We leave in three hours. I'll meet you in the armory in ten."

Henry's voiced echoed across the air. It almost sounded as if Henry was below at the bottom of the wall. Will was a master in behavior and voice patterns that accompanied speech, but it was the sound waves of echoes that were unique all their own. The echoes never did feel organic in some wicked way. Will couldn't understand the origins of this interpretation but wished one day perhaps some kind of abnormal may have the insight to explain it. "Gotcha. On my way." His companion of stars would have to wait for his soul's wonder for another night.

The armory was like something out of the CIA. Four walls, each of which could pull out into secondary areas holding much bigger weapons of "things that go boom" as Henry likes to put it. High power rifles and hand guns graced the walls from ceiling to floor; both automatics and self-loaders. Black Kevlar vests and jackets, too, hung on little hangers between the rows of guns. One wall was cattycorner exposing another room filled with more mission accessories. Will felt like OO7 every time he came in here. No other occupation could beat it. Will was sure of it. Then again, if wishes were horses, he'd definitely take up a mission from his favorite television series Wormhole Extreme. Will entered the hallway with his usual focused and steady gaze. Henry looked up from his work bench as he entered.

"Hey Will. I've got the MOLES all primed and ready. I even upgraded the charger to power up twice as fast between each shot." Henry's proud grin and smile reminded Will of how he must have looked as a little boy when Magnus revealed new abnormals to him.

Will nodded in approval as he walked over to take a closer look. "So Magnus hasn't told us the exactly what we are needed for has she?"

Henry handed a MOLE to Will and turned away to reach down, grabbing his black weapons bag to place on the table. "Nah, you know the Boss. At times it's complete info upon arrival. At least with this one. No chatter over the airways or communication lines were the specifics."

Will raised his arm, holding it steady as he pointed the MOLE at the doorway just as Biggie walked in. "What sort of protocol is that? We've always had good secure lines for communications. Henry, we were able to send a message to Hollow Earth?" Will keeps his stance, smiles at Biggie, and waits for a direct answer.

Yet the room is a loss for words. Henry glances at Biggie standing in the doorway then looks back at Will. As if Henry knew what the big guy was going to say, he refused an answer and continued to place his Kevlar vest and a few shiny gadgets into his bag. On cue Henry awaits for the Big Guy's charm to fill the room. Will was still learning things even after four years together with his new family.

Biggie grunted as he began to walk through the entrance of the armory. He tilted his head towards Will, a quiet reminder to lower the weapon away from his position. Will lowers the gun, smiles again, and opens the charger tab and analyzes the mechanism inside. "Magnus and her protocols are what they are. Whatever she feels comfortable with, she'll do it that way. And she had her reasons for going alone. It is not our place to question why." Biggie grunts again then continues speaking. The scruff of his voice adding power to each word. "Magnus was informed about some sensitive information before she left for Crete concerning the Russians."

"The Russians?" Will gave a confused frown and placed down the MOLE onto the table in front of him. "How do the Russians fit into this?"

Biggie, standing next to Will, points at Henry for added information. Henry zipped closed his bag and walked across the room to grab some knives off the wall. "Magnus has been watching a shipping freight for the last few months. Her contacts have some intel that may prove useful as this may be related to an old colleague she used to work with. A Russian, who once turned traitor during a rare species bag'em and tag'em years ago with Magnus, surfaced recently with ties to that very shipping freight. Intel leads had that shipping vessel headed to the Greek Island of Crete."

Will raised his eyes.

Biggie grunted, tilted his head up and down, and deepened his voice. "Magnus doesn't talk much about that mission. Remember she's been through countless missions in her life. She doesn't always share each of them with us."

Henry chimed in again from across the room. "That is why she left for Crete two days ago. I bet she just wanted to see if this guy on the ship was actually him. This transport ship was scheduled to dock today. But, in fact, it docked five days ago so she wasn't able to ID the guy."

Will closed the tab to the charging port and placed the MOLE on the work bench in front of him, shaking his head as if to summon a call to logic. "Well, it's not beyond Magnus to do things on her own. For her to call us means there may be something more she's not telling. And she wouldn't do anything rash in the meantime." Will and Henry both raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Without cause." Will added. Will was briefly reminded of the song and dance below the Bermuda Triangle and Magnus' bold phrase 'be creative'. Rash words indeed but in life and death situations those times were warranted. Will's lapse to the past was broken my Henry's voice again.

"Magnus just said she needs us there. And who knows why this person of interest is accompanying that freighter? Magnus also suspects ATs (Abnormal Trafficking's) with this one. Abnormals trade routes are just as secret behind borders as they are ports."

Will folded his arms and leaned back on the table. "Okay, so what kind of trafficked Abnormals do you think we _may_ be going after? Small? Big? Bertha Big?"

"Don't know buddy. But I got a feeling this could get messy. Hey, Big Guy…" Biggie had walked back into the secondary room. After a moment of metal clanking on metal he walked out holding the electrical net. "…whoa man, do you really think we need that too?" Henry's voice went a little high pitch.

"It's always a safe bet Henry. Just take it. You never know, arh arh."

Will could always tell when the Big Guy went to Father mode around Henry. His voice had that soft care but not overly protective rhythm to it. Henry complied and took the electric netting, rolled in its tubing case, and placed it on his work bench. As Biggie walked out, he knocked on the inside of the door frame. "Remember, this is personal for Magnus. Keep a close eye on her. When you both are done here let me know. I'll help load the van and drive you to the airport. Magnus' private jet has you guys flying to Australia. Next flight after puts you into Crete in five hours."

Both men nodded and went about packing for another battle – a battle inside their secret world of things that go bump in the night. Because defending the weak of the Abnormal world and fighting alongside Magnus, the most incredible person they knew, was indeed, war.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~**

Crete was hot. Not regular hot but white scarf on the head hot. The small private plane touched down on a strip of land about a mile parallel to the north coast. The landscape looked like the vast summer plains of Africa, but rockier. The sparse trees dotted the landscape to the left, then darkening into a dense rolling terrain to the horizon. The white coastline sediment deposits blended into the teal blue waters of the Aegean Sea.

Will stared out of the plane's window. The sun glared against it, causing him to squint his eyes. This, out of nowhere airport, was a white rectangular building but remarkably impressive. Thick glass tinted windows wrapping around the whole of the building caught Will's eye. Slight variances of the glass shaded blue, revealed something interesting_. _

_Bulletproof._

Will thought this may be more than just an airport. The plane rolled to the front of the building and came to a stop. Will stretched his arms out and got up from his seat. Henry was already opening the door. Henry hated confined spaces as much as he hated needles. Before Will had even neared the entrance Henry was on his way down the steps to meet Magnus. She was standing like a statue beside a black armored Hum V.

A frieze of metal x designs bordered just under the arched roof giving Will the impression it looked just like the Athenian Parthenon in Athens Greece. _A very, modern looking Parthenon _he thought_._ The building sat facing the water about a thousand yards from the shoreline. The slight color of the panoramic glass surrounding the whole of the building, almost lent the belief that the glow of the Aegean was the cause of the barely noticeable blue hues.

And like that ancient border of marble carving of gods and horses ordaining the temple's rim, just under the marbled triangular blocks forming the ancient roof, a similar placed border was seen - but just with simple x designs of heavy metal beams roughly six feet in length and maybe four feet high. The shiny black colored metal reflected boldly under the summer sun.

The size of this building was about half the size of the Parthenon. _No_, Will thought. _Maybe a third of the size._ Will had the idea this wasn't just an airport but another secret among many of Magnus'. An outpost for scientific study of some sort of safe house.

Magnus gave Henry a big smile and a welcoming pat on the arm as she walked up and greeted him. "Henry, I assume the trip was uneventful? I know planes are not your greatest forte." Magnus had a white scarf over her head and a rare white pants suit. Not often does Magnus leave the comfort of black attire_. Funny_, Henry thought. Magnus had always seemed unbreakable and yet this single scarf was a kind reminder that even immortals dread the heat.

"Hey, doc. Ah, it was nothing. With helicopters I'm sound you know. But planes… too claustrophobic. You'd think by now I'd be used to it." Magnus gave him another pat on the arm and turned her gaze behind Henry and nodded acknowledging Will's presence. Will, walking down the steps, called out to his two companions a few feet away.

His arms opened wide as if to personify the air as something alive, tangible and heavy. "Whew, it's hot! Good thing the Big Guy didn't come. His thick fur would have roasted him like a peanut."

Magnus returned a kind smile, memories flashing back to when she and Ranna suspended down over into the small magma chamber in Hollow Earth. They could use one of those polymer based reinforced heat suits right about now. She pointed to the plane's captain as he opened the luggage door to their gear. "You boys load the truck. I have to make a call. We're meeting an old friend of mine near the docks for some intel. I'll tell you more on the way."

The Sanctuary team left the _airport_ behind. No paved roads of civilization were found here, just a dusty rocky imprint of traveled ground with distant rolling terrain that could be seen for miles to the left. To their right was the sea, so clear and bright. The water had few waves and looked more like a still bay of soft blue hues than an ancient fishing ground for Greeks thousands of years ago.

Will could almost imagine the waters filled with ancient little wooden rowing and sailing boats – men in their kilt-like white tunics casting fishing nets into the sea.

A beach shore of pure white sand receded into the teal underworld. The sun was just a few degrees above the horizon but not low enough to paint the sky with colors of dusk. Magnus had one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the side of the door. She leaned slightly into her hand cradling her head from the window. She stared out across the road ahead. "The man I'm meeting is named Thaddeus. I've known him a very long time. His father was involved in a mission with me many years ago. Thaddeus was the one who contacted me about a shipping vessel and a certain person of interest. Weeks ago we were informed that a colleague of ours had been killed in Moscow. A witness gave a clear description of a man involved. A man I once knew."

Will straightened up his posture in the passenger side seat and realized a different tone in Magnus' voice–dissonance but nonetheless authoritative. She leaned back into the driver's seat and placed her other hand on the steering wheel. Her gaze still fixated on the horizon ahead. "Thaddeus is an old family friend of mine. His great-grandfather, Melos, knew my father. They first met on a fishing trip on the Aegean Sea around 1862. It was down here where they came across a dead Merman on the shores of Santorini, a small island 75 miles north of here. The location on that island was quite desolate and they were lucky to be the first to find him. It was then that my father introduced Melos to the world of abnormals. Sort of a cheeky play of coincidences too as Melos was also born in 1829, the same year as my father. Now, Melos soon became a link to research in the Aegean but would never again find another such creature. His passion for life, abnormal and normal, however gave way to trust and my father let him work on a few projects each year alongside him in our home. At first he would detail and catalog the small abnormal creatures they'd capture from their travels. Later he assisted my father with rare human Abnormals, helping them to understand and appreciate their abilities. Folding men being one of them. His work began more like a stable hand, but after years of self-study of his one passion, marine life, his theories on marine evolution became quite the marvel. I remember Melos quite well. He always carried this thick leather bounded notebook and had the darkest tan I'd ever seen on a man. I had no idea of the magnitude of their work until the day I finally pushed my father into trusting me with his."

Will could always pick out the subtle change in Magnus' voice when she mentioned her father. It was not often she even spoke his name. Gregory. Father. Two words which were the least used in her vocabulary. He often wondered how he would see the world having had the life Magnus lives. Magnus reached to switch the A/C button up a notch.

"So, where was I? Ah, a big family tree extends through generations, so stay with me here. Okay, _Melos_ had a son named _Andreas, _Thaddeus' _grandfather_ born in 1869_. Andreas_ also had a son…" Magnus laughs to herself as if to point out an obvious pattern. "…a family history of the birth of just one son does not go without notice."

She continues as Will's large blue eyes stayed painted to her telling face. "Andreas' _son_ was born in 1902 which was Thaddeus' _father – Nikos_." Magnus gestured her hand to bring back Will's mindset to the importance of the here and now. "I know, lots of years here."

Magnus took her eyes off the road to glace over at Will, giving him an assuring nod accompanied with an, a_re you still with me? But if you're not, it's okay_ look.

Will smiled a mouth full of teeth and laughed. "Just don't ask me to do the math."

Magnus gave a soft laugh. "Cheeky bugger. Alright, last but not least, Thaddeus was born in 1941. But it was in the late 1880's when Melos and my father both disappeared on an expedition to Mecca. You see Will; the veins of the Sanctuary network run a lot deeper than just the study of abnormals. Melos never saw Andreas grow up into the great man that he would become or learn just how important a role his family tree would play in my work, especially with their continued efforts with Marine Biology research."

Will's tight lips and mental focus told Magnus he was trying hard to place the decades together without losing the conscience thought that it was an incredible story nonetheless. "Our family connection has been close for many generations. His family's work on Marine Biology has helped aid me with Sally's health issues among many things. His research center, that small _airport_ that you just landed at is where he works. It is our _Sancta Marina_ – Marine Sanctuary. The four sublevels underground protect nearly 50 rare species of sea creatures. There, he studies the DNA of Merpeople, mainly Sally, and the surviving samples taken from the dead Merman. All of which he searches for the link between man and fish. Like sea creatures we all have a past distant relative. A Broca Divide – the evolutionary bridge connecting the past to present of a single species. He studies these rarest of DNA samples and looks for patterns of change. He is one of the smartest men I've ever known. But researching sea creatures, as we well know, is the most taxing because of their locations." Magnus takes her eyes of the long dirt road and takes a quick look towards Will.

Will throws his head back in agreement. "Taxing locations? Oil rigs and the Bermuda Triangle. Scorpion like lobsters, and Vampire Squid. You need not remind me. I still dream of downed helicopters in water to this day." Will shakes his head in self-amusement and smiles with eyes big. "I don't mind the adventure and I know it comes with the territory, but Sally was one the first Abnormals you showed me. One of the first I've ever seen. Her kind has a weight unlike others. Don't get me wrong I respect all life but..." Will raised his hands up enthusiasticaly to quote the air. "… _Merfolk _are one of the oldest myths of time and now having found out they exist is amazing. You know how much I love Marine life. Marine Abnormals. How come I've never heard of this Marine sidebar of the Sanctuary? This is truly incredible." Will twisted around to look into the back seat at Henry. "Don't tell me? You've known about this Marine Sanctuary and even you and the Big Guy didn't tell me."

Henry laughed spiritedly. "Dude, I work with lots of Sanctuaries and research centers. Trust me Will. We'll see them all in time."

Will's enthusiasm often bursts like a fireworks show when he talks about the odds and ends of the Sanctuary world. It is a concrete reminder of why Magnus sees him as a protégé.

Magnus placed a gentle hand on Will's shoulder. "And we will. There is much research extending decades and countries you still haven't touched base on. I was planning on bringing you here sooner but things have been so busy. Which reminds me? Henry I need you to start scanning the port once we get there. I need to find any traces of fresh water. If my suspicions are right, we may be looking at a Freshwater Abnormal transport."

Will's blues eyes danced with the thought. "These creatures are very sensitive to mineral build up in water and can only survive in that environment for a limited amount of time if in transport. Who knows how long they've been in transport. And if the import gang who brought them knows anything on keeping these sea creatures alive, they would have switched out the tank water upon arrival. And I'm betting they have because, if this is indeed my Russian guy, things would have been done this way. I need you on every single drop of water you find. Scan for biological organics too. We may be able to trail this to the vehicle that was used to leave the port."

Henry held a stern expression of loyalty as he looked up into the rear view mirror at Magnus. "Don't worry Doc. Nothing will get past me. My sense of smell is tuned pretty tight, too." Magnus returned her eyes to the approaching harbor to their right. "I'm counting on it."

Will looked back at Henry then to Magnus. "So these sea creatures… why suspect they are fresh water? And are they dangerous?" Without a moment of hesitation Magnus answered back.

"This may be Merfolk related."

Will dropped his jaw. "What? Wait, I thought that microscopic parasite all but wiped them out. Magnus, do you think one of those Mermaids survived the Bermuda massacre?"

"I have a working theory and I didn't want to speculate because you know Sally is telepathic. If that scenario weighed heavily on me I was afraid she'd read me all too well. I know she doesn't directly connect telepathically as it is a violation of one's mind, but she can sense danger and fear as she can read expressions on a face. The last thing I need is telling her about a lead that gets her hopes up. The incident in the Triangle was a catastrophic blow to her species and one she will not forget."

Magnus paused and tried to calm a deep breath. "Will there is more I need to tell you. More I need to tell both of you."

Henry and Will sat motionless – their hearts beating in a rapid pulse. "There were two Merpeople that were being moved through the black market on that mission with my Russian colleague many years ago. My team was caught in the middle of a gun fight to procure the transport tanks. That was our mission. My Russian colleague was the one that went AWOL and lead us astray."

Will was lost in intrigue. His brow line lowered in amazement as he blinked hard. "Where did this take place?"

Her facial expression was tight jawed. She started to slow the car at a point where Will thought she was going to stop in the middle of the road. She pulled off and placed the truck in idle. Leaning back onto her seat she took a quick look at Henry in the mirror then a weighted glance to Will. Memories of another time, another _life_ slowly resurfaced from the continent of Africa.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~**

"We were in Egypt. It was July, 1942. It was a midnight run on some transport trucks on a road outside of Cairo. We had planned to catch the transfer of Merpeople at a small oil refinery located in Alexandria. But it was at the Cairo Museum where the original transfer went down. My Russian colleague had given us false intel taking us further east. I was informed later by a museum acquaintance that he had seen my Russian colleague helping unload large water tanks into a truck. We knew then we were being betrayed. With the help of my museum acquaintance now we had intel on the truck caravan and headed to pursue. It took us over two hours to catch up with them. We had driven 140 miles south into the town of Asyut – a small farming village located along the Nile River. And having no choice, we took out chances. We weren't prepared for this one. A car chase in the middle of the night was not part of the plan. The dry terrain was so dusty and we could barely keep the vehicles on the road. I could barely make out my two lead trucks ahead of me. We had the Nile to our left and rice fields to our right. We had turned off our lights to try to catch them off guard as we approached. The jeeps we were driving were severely antiquated compared to this one."

Magnus tapped the dashboard console of the armored Hum V to convey the differences of technology. "The only light source that night was the moonlight reflecting across the Nile – exposing them to us and us to them. They had us in their sights within 100 yards. Bullets were spraying out in every direction. We had three trucks. I was taking up the rear position. Machine gun fire filled the air. Bullets bounced off the sides of my truck. The roof. It was an array of bloody hell raining down on us. The impact of the onslaught shattered my windshield completely. I was hit a few times in the shoulder, some grazing into my right arm as I tried to return fire. We went from a hundred yards out to about 20 in I don't know how long. But it seemed like forever. At least the bulletproof vest prevented the bullets from dismantling me from the waist up. My mouth was full of dust at this point. Eyes stained with sand. As I looked up to fire off another magazine round my truck was hit by a RPG. It struck the front left side. Lifting my truck airborne. The vehicle twisted up then started a violent roll off the road landing upside down. The next thing I remember I was waking to a burning truck. The roof had caved in and I was crammed in-between contorted metal and soft mud from the rice field I had crashed into. I remember my vision blurry, blood running from my eyes, nose, and mouth. I tried to keep my sight on the trucks as they disappeared down the dirt road. I just could make out the shadows of the caravan and trucks in pursuit. I watched as two huge explosions of fire lit up the landscape. They had hit my team. Nikos, Thaddeus' father was one of the men who died in those explosions. The truck caravan never turned around. I watched as the almost invisible sand trail dissipated into the distance. That was the last I remember of being in the truck. I don't know how I got…"

Magnus' eyes were wide and still. She started to speak again but could only find a stutter and a delayed breath. Will lowered his voice to a calm whisper. "You don't remember _how_ you got out of the truck?" Magnus blinked and started to squint as if she was straining to see something right in front of her face. Her speech was slow and unsure. "I, I don't understand it. I remember how it felt to be practically immobilized. I tried to move my legs to push my body free but I couldn't. I was confined in this space of melting metal and thick mud. The fire was burning the engine and all I was thinking of was the secondary explosion from the gas tank. There was no way I could free myself. My left shoulder was embedded into a slab of the side door. The torn metal tearing into my collar bone." Magnus pauses. Eyes still searching for truth. Her words came slow again. The pain of confusion lingering at the tip of her tongue. "I don't know how long I laid there inside that death trap. The mud seeping in was about to overrun my face when there was this burst of wind. Sand? This sand whirled around the car. Only the car. I watched as it began moving around to the side of where I was. Then nothing."

Will kept still but willing to press the issue, he spoke softly. "Nothing. Magnus what do you mean _nothing_?" As if in a trance Magnus' mind replayed back the emotions and images from the moment. She searched each layer of logic for an answer to explain it to Will. "_Nothing_. I saw the grains of sand whirl around me. In the car with me. I just closed my eyes. I was losing blood and thought it better to accept the drift into unconsciousness. So I let it in. I let the tired in. When I opened my eyes again the hot sun was beating down on me. I was lying beside the truck. I was half covered in dry mud. I tried to call out but my throat was pasted with sand grit. All I could manage was a coughing wheeze. My next memory was in the Cairo hospital." Magnus inhaled a deep breath. This time being able to let it out. "Cairo. That was the last known location of those two Merpeople. Word had spread that later the Abnormals were killed to spite me. My work. And my legacy in attempting to save these kinds of sentient life forms. It wasn't until Thaddeus called me and told me of what his colleague had found in Moscow that I realized I may have a chance for justice. There was word of two large water tanks being moved around Russia. Highly secretive. A port just outside of Petersburg was where these tanks were being loaded and bound for the Greek island of Crete. The description of my old Russian colleague surfaced there. That is why I came to Crete. I needed to be the one to see if this intel was the lead I've been looking for, for nearly 50 years. I needed to confirm this."

Will took a deep breath and leaned back into his side door, still facing Magnus. "Magnus, we've seen a lot with our work. Hell. You've seen a lot. You know you could have talked to us about this before. Please always feel like you can confide in us. About anything. Please." Henry leaned forward placing a hand on her left shoulder. She reached up and held it tight. "Yeah Doc. I can't imagine how it feels to have gone through as much as you have. But we're here for you. Always." Henry wanted to say more but he was a man of few words. He knew this. He believed in dark moments he only puts his foot in his mouth instead of finding the deepest of words of comfort. Few they may be but they were spoken from his soul. And his heart was only bigger because of it. Magnus knew this from Henry. Her heart felt it too. She flashed a half smile. "Thanks guys. I appreciate your kind words. I do. Really." Will was still under the spell of her predicament of the encounter with the _sand wind_ and could not resist in having his last question go unanswered. Softly he spoke again. "Do you think someone was nearby and helped you out?"

Magnus returned her stare out across the distance. She would never tell Will of the future premonition given to her by the Abnormal on her trip to Honduras nearly two years ago. The fears. The confusion. She still could see Will's battered and bruised body. His blind eye. How his soul had changed. The images were still clear as day. She could not tell him of the connection because she still didn't understand it herself. Maybe that Cairo sand wind was an offshoot of the Elemental Abnormal that gave her the look into the future. She wanted to explain it to him. She wanted to share that knowledge. With both of them. They were not just her colleagues. They were her dearest friends. Family. _No, it is better they do not know. _Will's eyes still locked on Magnus' face. He asked her again, calmly and with a low sincere voice. "How do you think you got out of jeep?" Magnus righted her focus out of her contemplations. "I don't know Will. I believe some things are just better left alone." Will of all people knew Magnus was the understudy of everything and anything. She never wanted to stop learning. Never. Like him. But there was something in her voice that said let it go. So he did.

Magnus took a deep breath and pointed ahead to the sloping frontage road nearer to the sea and harbor. "That's the place." She put the car in drive and carefully pulled back on the road. Her eyes calmer now Will noticed. _How long had she wanted to tell them that? How hard was it to tell them this now?_ _And does Magnus' immortality also keep her body free from scars? _It was an odd thought but it made sense. Will knew Magnus was immortal, but in her case not being like Tesla, _does it work similar – the ability to heal? Does it work like Tesla? _He tried not to think too hard. Will knew having such a long life has its demons. Hell, he's been helping fight the Abnormal kind for four years. She's been fighting them for over a hundred. Will was still coming to grips with _this_ life. _His_ life in the Sanctuary. Their lives were nothing less than extraordinary.

Henry spoke up from the back seat. "Doc, had I known I would have done some more digging on this guy." Henry gave a tight face of deep honor as he continued to look at Magnus in the mirror. "We will bring him down." Magnus looked up to return a smile. "Let us focus on bringing whatever Abnormals they are to safety if this is the case. Whatever they may be. Thaddeus has more information to tell us. It was better to have him meet us face to face with more intel. This is a much fragile situation." Henry nodded and they continued their drive along the road across the once ancient seabed.

"Now, where was I?" Magnus' voice once again reverted back to 'boss' voice. Henry thought _now that's the Magnus I know._ "This colleague of Thaddeus' that was killed, was a friend having deep seeded ties to the Russian government. More importantly, he worked with some of these people as he was a board member for one of the leading Environmental Agencies in Russia, Moscow Global Tech. He was also our mole on any suspicious movement connecting Red Lister traders and illegal black market activity within this network. He called Thaddeus to let him know of chatter surrounding two tanks heading to St. Petersburg and that he would arrive at the dock to confirm this information. At the docks he said he saw two water tanks being unloading from trucks and that the man, directing this transfer, was my Russian."

"That was the last Thaddeus heard from his colleague. Shortly after he called he was found murdered on the dock. Obviously someone else was also keeping tabs on phone chatter. He just now acquired satellite photos from five days ago of this harbor port. He will show us this once we meet him. He had to wait and meet a contact earlier today to receive the photos. See that yacht way off the water." She pointed in Will's direction. Finger pointing horizontally at the height level of his shoulders. Will turned to look out his window. Out in the open water Will could make out the shape of a massive white yacht.

"A colleague of ours, over in that boat, had to wait for confirmation to hack into the satellite feeds. He couldn't do it until this morning. Thaddeus was given the photos just as you two landed. And as you can see, the yacht, it's nicely equipped." Henry leaned closer to his window. Intensely concentrating on the details of the roof of the vessel, his pupils slowly growing larger as his eyes started to change from blue to yellow, as he focused on the distant boat. He was channeling his _inner wolf_ to maximize his sense of vision. It worked. "Wow!" Henry retracted down his window to make the view a bit more clear. Hot wind came rushing in ruffling every strand of hair on the heads of the trio Sanctuary team. Henry's highly excited voice revealed his findings.

"We're looking at SAT communications, a double reinforced hull, loading bays for artillery. Man, they got the works." Magnus gave a quick bow in response. "Indeed. It's one of our newer, smaller Sanctuary vessels. This is one of our replacements after Big Bertha's tsunami incident." Henry also could make out the name painted on the side of the boat. It read RESEARCH VESSEL ZIMMERMAN. It was fitting to say the least. Will walked the valley of the shadow of death to reach out to Kali. He risked everything to ask for help and give understanding of the balance that is needed from both man and Abnormal. Henry would wait to tell Will. And it was an honor worth the wait. Henry put his window back up, cutting off the flow of hot air, and continued to look out of across the clear blue water. Will reached up to grab the stationary handle above his window. The terrain of ancient sediment made for a bouncy ride as they neared the seaside.

The small harbor leading into the ocean lit up like a light. The white marbled stone wall half sunken into the waters, and extending about 50 yards into the bay, was a remnant of the old harbor over a thousand years old. This was the only one of the many archaic harbor ports, still in use, that had the stone exposed. At the other port sights the water had risen hiding every last piece of ancient planning and ingenuity – a time when man's artistic humanity on invention was most precious and raw.

Will intensely watched the harbor as they drove closer to the unloading docks. It was quiet. He did not see a single soul. The road led to three large warehouses standing along the seashore. The first two, across from each other, one on each side of the road looked empty. Oddly the buildings looked more like airplane hangars to Will. The third, straight ahead and closer to a loading pier near the stone wall, was smaller in size – much like the transport container found inside the warehouse on the mission to secure the _giant ant-like creatures_. It was this island harbor that was not used often. _If at all_ he thought.

The wooden buildings were so old. Even the sliding wood doors at the entrance looked buckled from the harsh temperatures and sea salted winds. He thought to himself why and how a Merman would have been found this far west from the Bermuda Triangle so long ago. _75 miles off this coast_. _That is a half a world away from their current habitable zone. Why_? _Maybe migration patterns had_ _changed since 1862 where Melos and Gregory found the Merman?_ He would love to talk more about this with Thaddeus at another time. And would love to see what magical Abnormal sea creatures await in that 'Modernized Parthenon Marine Sanctuary.'

A few fishing boats, white, blue, and yellow, dotted the sandy beach. They too looked aged. Paint weathered with time, scrapes and dents, but they were filled with fishing equipment. Will deemed them still in use though they were currently unmanned. Magnus drove up to the sand border where the hard ground gave way to the beach. The shore extended a good one hundred yards. The teal blue water and small cresting waves splashed quietly in the distance. A man was standing beside a black suburban with tinted windows. He resembled Declan a little Will thought. _A very tanned, much older Declan._ His head boasted a small hat. One of those old time jazz musician hats.

Will assessed that he must have been in his 70's. But his posture and bright eyed gaze gave a false impression he was at least 25 years younger. Thaddeus was dressed in a black slacks and a black buttoned shirt. He waved a friendly hello and smiled. Upon opening his door Will was met again with the intense heat of the sun. "Man I thought Mumbai was a scorcher. This is even worse." Both Magnus and Will walked side by side to greet the man. "It's alright Will. I've been through worse." Will had a hard time believing that. "Where? The surface of the sun?" Magnus gave out a laugh, almost of an escaping truth, as if to agree.

"Thaddeus, it's so good to see you." Thaddeus walked up to her and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Helen, my dearest how are you. I'm sorry this could not be on lighter terms." "Yes, I know." Henry walked up to Thaddeus and offered a hand. "Oh Henry Henry. Magnus said that you are doing so well with your gift. I am glad to see you son." Thaddeus brushed away Henry's handshake offer to give him a more worthy hug. "You both look so well. How long has it been?" Magnus leaned back, hands in her pockets, and rested on the front side of the Hum V. She looking out to the horizon. Still keeping her smile. "In person I'd say three years. I'm sorry Thaddeus. I should make more of an effort. I do make work more of a priority these days." Thaddeus' expression changed. A solemn stare of concern engulfed his face. "I know my dear. Our work is never done. No need to explain. Now, this young man. Let me enquire. This is Doctor Will Zimmerman." Will lit up like a candle and nodded, "It's nice to meet you Thaddeus. Magnus has told me much about you. I am honored." Thaddeus extended his arms once again to give a hug. "We are all family here. Now, to get to business. Helen, I have the satellite feeds for the five days."

Thaddeus opened a folder that was lying on the hood of his car. "See this. These are color images of our current location. Look. Two large containers are being crane lifted from the ship's deck." Magnus gasped and pointed at the container footage on the paper. "Bloody hell, Thaddeus. That _is_ a freshwater marine transport container." She stared closer, brow curling. "I can make out the intake valves on the sides. These are exactly like the ones I had commissioned for Sally." Her finger followed the length of the tiny hoses just barely visible on each side. "This, here, is an advanced filtering system. Damn. This means they did not change tanks." Thaddeus showed her another page. "And here. Look here." There was silence. Both Thaddeus and Magnus stared at the photo. Thaddeus lowered his voice and looked back up at Magnus. His big brown eyes staring with concern. "Magnus." Magnus took the image from Thaddeus. She analyzed it intensely. There were six men on the dock standing around one the tanks. One face she knew too well. "That is Nevkov." It only took a moment for Magnus' blues eyes to darken. Her angry pupils almost turned her eyes black. All intel was confirmed. "So we are working with the right intel."

Magnus shook her head. Will couldn't tell if it was from a sickening realization from recognizing NevKov's face or of Cairo coming full circle. Maybe it was both. Thaddeus looked up at Magnus. "And now we have a go." His controlled voice told Will he had been in the authoritative position for a long time. Will somehow believed he also helps coordinate mission efforts within the Sanctuary network. He just had that look in his eyes. That tone in his voice. _Yes, he reminds me of Declan_. Thaddeus pointed at the building behind them. "Every precaution was taken here to make sure you could move on this as quickly as possible. The helicopter is in the warehouse as you requested. She's ready to fly on your call. We analyzed the SAT tracking. It puts their transfer truck at the Military Submarine yard 250 miles from here. And as you know it's been closed down for the last two years. You'll have to use the underground main tunnel at a water purification facility to gain access into the yard. The main facility tunnel extends directly to the sea and also links up below the shipyard. Both facilities used to use that line to bring in sea water for hydroelectric power and for water usage. This too closed down the same year as the Submarine shipyard so the tunnel leading into the shipyard is dry".

"The water facility is about a mile west of the shipyard. I have the GPS coordinates here." He handed Magnus the photo of the water purification facility. Small numbers and degrees were located on the bottom of the photo. "Since we are no longer on Standby with this confirmation, I say good luck. But Magnus. You will be disappointed but my son went on ahead. He's waiting for you all at the facility." Magnus opened her mouth to protest. "Alessandros wanted to be in position and complete a sweep of the area. He wanted to secure the position just in case we had your word to move out. If we don't hear from you in 24 hours we will dispatch an extraction team, now on standby on the Sanctuary Vessel." Thaddeus points a finger out to the yacht anchored on the water.

Magnus, her confident blue eyes locked to his. "We can handle this. I will coordinate with Alessandros. We'll make this right." Thaddeus knew too well the power of the great Helen Magnus. This was indeed what they do. Her small team – same mission – save the world. And everything in-between. "Thank you Thad." Thaddeus gave a nod and squeezed her arm to pull her closer. His voice a kind whisper. "Be careful Helen. I know this one's personal." Magnus' big blue eyes of confidence never wavered to the thought. She knew this was the moment she waited for, for nearly 50 years. With that Magnus gave a soft squeeze to his shoulder, took one last look out to the setting sun of the Aegean, and made her way to the back of the Hum V.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~**

"Will. Henry. Suit up. Let's move out in 10." Magnus words were sharp and quick. "Henry I want proximity grenades primed now before we leave. I want the automatics a first priority on this one, make the MOLES backup." "You got it boss." Magnus put a hand on Henry's shoulder as she reached in to grab her black bag from the back of the truck. With that she headed over towards the building across the road.

Will unzipped his black bag and pulled out his Kevlar vest. "Helicopter? What helicopter?" Thaddeus opened his car door, but stood outside. He turned and faced Will. "Will. It's easy. With no one here, and Nevkov's men not having been here for five days, we drove the flat bed into the warehouse across the street." He points to where Magnus is walking. "We have many hangars on this island. Some in plain sight. We move each piece of machinery when they are needed and no one knows a thing. We had everything on Standby so that if our intel was right, there would not be any delays. We've been watching their movement for the last five days now from backlogged SAT images. There's been no surface movement from the Submarine yard since. This is the best chance to hit them. They won't be expecting you." Henry's face was in battle mode, focused and in deep thought. He raised his hand to his brow and saluted Thaddeus. It was a gesture of _thank you for your life's work your commitment and now you can leave the rest to us. _He opened his black bag pulling out his vest. Thaddeus smiled and got into his truck. Will watched as the black suburban drove away kicking up a white sediment sand trail into the air. He could only imagine what kind of mysterious world he was returning to at that Marine Sanctuary.

Henry fastened his vest tightly over his black short sleeve shirt and wrapped the Velcro rib snaps in place. After giving himself a pat on the chest to make sure the fit felt right he opened his hard cased tactical box. Nestled neatly inside the foam borders were an array of small round titanium discs. Little screens and a slot, set in the center, each having room for some sort of small computer chip. Henry need not ask what Will was thinking as he investigated the bombs. "Ah, the proximity mines are controlled by pre-programmed chips. They can either go off by remote, timer, or sensory."

Will pointed a finger and pushed it gently into his shoulder. "And that is why you are the weapons master, and I the doctor." Henry laughed his _I am techno nerd king and never ashamed by it_ giggle and pulled one of the discs out of the cradled foam. "See it's simple." He took a camera size black container out from his vest pocket and opened it. Inside were various color coded computer chips the size of a thumbnail. "Red goes boom when someone walks by. Blue is a set timer. And Yellow receives a controlled signal from a remote detonator." Will gave a slight smirk. "You used _primary_ colors for when you _prime_ the bombs? Nice." Henry grinned as he placed the yellow chip into the receiving slot on the mine. He never ceased to amaze himself with his efforts of bringing the James Bond gadget world to Magnus' Sanctuary For All cause. Their cause.

Magnus took hold of the warehouse door and pulled it free from its crooked and awkward hold against the other door. The door scraped against the hard dirt ground as the bottom wood panels splintered off leaving a scattered trail of tiny wood fragments. She walked through the entrance. Who would have guessed a million dollar helicopter was waiting in the wings.

Will loaded his automatic machine gun and connected the shoulder strap. Henry tightened his leg strap to his belt and secured his 9mm in the holster. He did the same with another on his other leg. He loaded another automatic and checked to make sure both safeties were in place. The two men silently checked ammunitions and communication devices. Each in their own mind set they readied themselves for whatever lies ahead. Will made sure his vest was secure and snug. He pulled down the bottom of the vest and padded down the shoulder to reassure the close fit. These new Kevlar vests had sleeves on the shoulders. The addition came from another weapons maker at London's Sanctuary, Jack, who often collaborated with Henry on projects. He once had to take desperate measures after the pterodactyl at his Sanctuary nearly pecked his shoulder off as it came out of sedation. This after the creature's return from breaking free over London. Both Jack and Henry both wondered why they hadn't thought of the sleeve addition before.

Magnus had changed into her Kevlar vest and leather wear – holstered hand guns and boots adorned. The cracked and weathered tin roof of the warehouse invited rays of sunlight to cascade down lighting up the shiny surface of the heat shield covering the flying machine. She carefully pulled away the canvas cover as not to put any downward pressure on the rotor blades. The last thing they needed was for the cover shield to get tangled in the blades on either end of the helicopter. A momentary flashback surfaced of her flight above Big Bertha's islands. Terrance was at his worst and she knew one day it would come to that. His madness for power oozing like puss from a wound. She shuddered with annoyance and disgust.

Her memories returned to the helicopter crash. After hitting that water she was able to right herself and swim out of the doorway. Magnus remembered the minutes she treaded water before Edward Forthsight's men pulled her out. The water was so cold and the constant hissing from Bertha was one of the most horrific things she'd ever heard. Even as she watched the lava eruptions from Bertha's land volcanoes it could not drown the noise. It was only the second time Magnus had felt that much fear from an Abnormal. A fear of immense helplessness. The first, and the most painful, from her daughter as she looked into her eyes that night in the sublevel of the Sanctuary. Ashley's eyes had faded back to blue. Blue. Ashley's blue. Not the cannibalistic yellow Cabal pigment from Dana's soulless experiment_. No, my Ashley will not be remembered that way. She was my daughter. My daughter. My flesh and blood. A little piece of my humanity that I raised. _Magnus' heart started to beat faster as she closed her eyes. She felt herself getting angry. She remembers Ashley's face in the warehouse. So clear. Like it was yesterday. _What have they done to you?_

Magnus kept her eyes closed and stood motionless next to the helicopter. Arms at her side. Hands holding clenched fists. The wind against the tin roof unloosened a few pieces already broken from weather and time causing them to rattle. A wind chime effect filled the air all around her. Magnus took a deep breath and slowly let it out. _Dana has no power over her anymore._ _Ashley is not in danger anymore. She's not disoriented or hurt_. _She was my daughter – She was my life. Please. I'm so sorry. _It was Ashley's blue eyes she saw last._ "Mom?" _It was her daughter's blue._ The last act she did she did as Ashley. _Magnus still wonders when she will find comfort in that.

The echo of the creaking warehouse door pulled Magnus from the grips of loss. The other door of the warehouse was being pulled free from the ground's hold. Splinters sheared off the bottom too as Henry pushed it open. Magnus unclenched her fists and walked nearer to the end of the flat bed towards Henry. "That's good enough Henry. We just need to retract the ramp and we'll be set." Magnus walked to the end of the flatbed truck and joggled a few switches on the side. A low humming sound advanced the ramp. It came out and extended horizontally from beneath the floor of the helicopter's rest. A floor under the floor. The floor brought the extension out into the open. Magnus pressed another switch evoking another humming sound. A rail conveyer belt, under each landing leg of the helicopter, tracked backwards taking the helicopter itself out into the Grecian heat and out of the warehouse. No doors ordained this one helicopter. Magnus pulled herself up into the pilot's seat, sat down and reached for her headset. The sun had already set, yellows and pinks shading the skies above them. Thin white wispy clouds lingering in the stratosphere.

Magnus sat looking over one of the recon SAT images. Henry jumped up into the back of the helicopter pushing his hard cased container into a netting that was pinned over his seat. Will lifted his case up and Henry shoved it in place next to his. He reached and tightened the side belts making sure the fastening belts of the netting were tight and secure. Both men sat back down and buckled themselves in. Will took extra care in making sure his belt was completely locked. "You boys ready?" Magnus yelled out as she eyed the many buttons and switches on the dash and above her head. "Yeah Doc." Henry leaned back into this seat and straightened up his back. "We're good to go." "Alright. Hold on." Click, click, click. One by one Magnus turned on the On switches for takeoff.

The engine powering the rotor blades came to life and sent vibrations into every inch of flesh and metal. Magnus voice came through the headsets. "We've got about an hour and fifteen minute flight to our location. We can access the underground tunnel leading into the Submarine shipyard from the water purification facility just west of its location." Will closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He body recognizing that familiar feeling of every bone being unsettled from normalcy. "Try and relax Will." Will opened his eyes and looked forward to see Magnus looking back over her seat at him. She hadn't forgotten about that crash into the oil rig and that he was with her too. Her reassuring voice always seemed to calm his nerves. Magnus gave Will a wink. "Don't worry about this okay." Will gave Magnus the best of his fake smiles of confidence. He hoped she'd didn't see through it.

Henry made a fist and raised it towards Will and gently bumped his shoulder. Will gave a nod in congruence. The helicopter slowly left the Earth. The winds of the rotating blades sent dry sand scattering like a gale force wind – the white hard sand pulsated from beneath them and into little dust devils below. Will watched as the top of the warehouse started to look smaller and smaller. The helicopter climb so fast it seemed. The ancient port wall of marble was now the only thing that stood out. A white line engulfed by light blue. Will watched the sand colored seashore change to a myriad of green as they made their way inland. Containers secured in netting above their heads shifted as the helicopter's nose slowly titled down as they gained speed to lift further into the sky. Will held tight to the above safety bar with his left hand, wind blowing through his hair, and tried not to think of the day with the Vampire Squid.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~ **

Magnus stared forward. One hand resting in her lap and one on the stick. Night had blanketed the sky with a full moon. Magnus took her eyes off the black darkness and viewed the small interior lights of the cockpit that lit up every control button and touchscreen backlight. She pressed her right foot down slightly on the right pedal to shift the vertical rudder, easing their course a few degrees to their right. An infrared HUD glared back from the windshield. Navigation was made easy by giving exact digital readings to follow. It was a subtle reminder of the round clock-like elevation gages she used in the early 1900's.

She let her mind wonder back to a time she traveled to the States to visit her good friend Amelia Earhart. She remembered how primitive but simple propeller planes were back then. Magnus loved to fly. Loved to put those leather gloves on and loved wearing her pilot goggles. But she really fancied the neck scarves. It was just something about being able to leave the hustle and bustle of the world behind her. Feeling that disconnect as you left the comfort of the ground and the grips of gravity's constant invisible leash. It was so free up there in the clouds during that time_. So free and bloody peaceful._ Her and Amelia would fly out of New York and soar above the greenest of farming fields all over the east coast. She would barrel roll the fears of immortality away until she could take no more. _I never wanted to come down some days. I would wish I had a permanent traveling cloud companion in the sky that I could land on. Have a cup of tea and a scone and just sit and let it fly me around the world._

Amelia was one of her closest friends. She also remembered how they'd place pillows in their pilot seats and behind their backs for better comfort during their flights. Amelia's good friend Frederick Noonan, a navigator, always laughed at the homemade pillow cushion invention. But times when he flew his plane, for long trips for business, he'd make sure pillows always framed his pilot's seat. He would occasionally join them on their recreational flights of freedom. They would fly to hillside ridges and slopes overlooking the Ocean. Always a glass of fine wine in tow. He was the one who took the black and white picture of Magnus and Amelia in front the plane. It was 1932, the day Amelia flew solo from Newfoundland to Ireland. Five years later her plane disappeared after takeoff from New Guinea with Frederick_. _Magnus remembered the telegram sent to her from James that day. – Helen. A matter of the utmost urgency. Amelia and Frederick's plane missing. No further communications. Search rescue: failed. Please contact me when you arrive back in London. Your trusted colleague. JW_. – _

Magnus still has the telegram. _I miss them. All of them. _

It was the first time she had flown a helicopter since crashing into the ocean. But this time she wasn't up against a _skin flapping tongue extending venom spitting lunatic._ After that very incident with Henry, he could not stop talking about how Terrance launched into _defense mechanism lizard man_. She still hears the laughter from Will and Biggie in hysterics, usually in passing the Big Guy's Moonshine Man Cave, as they plead for Henry to tell his Terrance attack story again and again. Magnus wasn't onboard when it happened but Henry just gave her two words to explain it – Jurassic Park—the waterfall falling scene, when the big man tells the dinosaur to fetch the stick. _It was like that. Henry promises_.

Magnus turned her head back to look at Henry and Will. She caught their attention and they looked up. "Henry, I want you to do a thermal scan of the facility's grounds. "Already on it boss." Will was adjusting his vest again. It had a different feel with the sleeves. In a good way. He felt more protected. Henry was holding a screen reflecting thermal shades of dark greens and blues. One orange and red colored form stood out. It was Alessandros. He was blinking a pen light to morse code. "Look directly to you right Magnus. That light blinking is Alessandros, morse code." "I see him Henry. He's sending us his status." A white little light flickered on and off, on and off. "Safe to land Safe to land. 1 8 6 2". Magnus saw the blinking code and read his confirmation numbers. Everything was safe. So far. "Alright. We're coming in to land."

Will grabbed the hand bars above his seat rest and tightened his grip. Henry kept his left hand on the bottom of the netting above his head in anticipation of pulling his case free once they land. The helicopter descended onto the grounds of the facility. With a small jolt they landed. It was hard to see what was around them. The moon barely gave off enough light to reveal two large buildings, the size of a hangar bays positioned behind them. They were big white buildings with huge filtering tanks measuring the height of the buildings positioned on each side of each building. The humming of the rotor blades faded into silence. A few small lights lit up the cockpit dash given just enough light off for seeing each other's faces. Alessandros came walking up to Magnus' pilot side. Magnus unlatched her seat belt and place her headset down on the floor.

"Helen Magnus. I wasn't going to let you go in without more help. You do know this." He reached a hand up to help Magnus step down. "Alessandros. Thank you." She gave him a quick pat on shoulder. "I appreciate the added help. Do you have everything you need. We always bring more than enough." Alessandros smiled and raised his compact automatic machine gun as if to say _I have everything I need here_. He was dressed head to toe in Special Ops gear. He had two or three belts across his waist and across his chest with magazines clips spaced every few inches. Knife holsters attached to his arms. "I am British Intelligence remember." Alessandro gave a tap to a pocket down on his right leg. "And a tea bag of Earl Gray." He gave Magnus a wink. His reassuring voice was so close to how Thaddeus sounded 55 years ago but standing this close to him she could see how much he looked like her deceased Abnormal friend Jimmy. But with much darker hair and brown eyes. She'd known so many people through her life it seemed like everyone resembled someone.

"Alessandro. Hey man. Thanks for sweeping this place out for us." Henry stepped down from the helicopter, reaching a hand to shake Alessandros'. "Not a problem. We can access the underground tunnel from this building here." He pointed to the building directly behind him. "There is a stairwell that goes down to a single tunnel leading right below the center of the Submarine shipyard. The tunnel was originally used to pump in seawater. The tunnels are big enough you could drive a truck through them." Will jumped down with his hard case container in his arms. He gave a nod of introduction. "I'm Will. Thanks for the extra backup." Alessandros nodded. "You got it." Magnus helped Will lower the container to the ground. She unlocked the safety clips and opened the top. Looking down into the case Magnus reached in to pull out head gear. "SAT photos also shows absolutely no movement on the surface." Alessandros added his theory. "Hell the whole compound looks like a cover. The Greek military still owns the property. Someone knows something."

Will inspected the head gear attachments. A Kevlar composite helmet, small hinges over the ears connecting to retractable goggle-like glasses. The eye wear set right upon the forehead line and along the bottom rim of the helmet. _The thin black rimmed eye wear looked more like sporty sunglasses _thought Will. Like the eye wear they adorn when shooting off rounds for target practice at the small weapon's room in the basement of the Sanctuary.

He too placed his head gear on. Clipping his chin strap and tightening the straps. "Here Alessandros. One of Henry's finest works of art." Magnus took the head gear out of the case and handed it to Alessandros. "Ah, Henry did say he was working on some upgrade to the night vision goggles." Henry sounded off behind Magnus. "Equipped with standard night vision, thermal and infrared imaging. Nothing will elude us. That shipyard may not be active on the surface but as you said man, someone knows something." Magnus unloaded her magazine from her automatic, inspected the clip then loaded it back into place. The load of the magazine click echoed loudly over the buildings. "Soon we will too."

Henry pulled out a small black bag from this container. One by one he took his explosive discs and placed them inside a small padded bag inside his back pack. Will snapped his pack, securing in on his back, and bent over to close the container in front him. Magnus eyed her three teammates. It was a mission just like any other. But something told her this one would be different. She clicked a tiny switch on the end of her automatic weapon, turning on a light fastened at the end. "Lights on. But keep an eye on your head gear, on a thermal sweep. We don't want any surprises. I know this facility is unmanned but sometimes not all is right as rain. You boys ready?" Three confident and loyal nods responded. "Let's move out." Four shadows side by side moved to the front the building.

Walking into the building revealed total darkness. The Sanctuary team followed in suit. Alessandros took the lead. The inside had two long rows of tanks, reaching half the height of the building. Glass windows stretching at the top ran the length of the complex. Alessandros' voice broke the silence. "Follow me." Alessandro lead them to the right to a stairwell door. He pushed the door open to reveal a flight of stairs going down. Will's gun light lit up a large square, painted with Level 1, marking the back wall facing them. Will thought for a moment on how far they would have to travel. He initiated the obvious. "How many levels are we looking at here." "About 10." It's not that far. The tunnel we will be walking through actually has a gradual angle shift the further we go in. So we will be a lot further than 10 levels once we reach the shipyard. It's about a mile walk." _Only 10 levels_ thought Magnus. She remembered a rogue mission back in Colorado in 1969. There she also had to endure levels underneath the ground. 28 to be exact. But then, she had use, of an elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to Andriaallen for the review! My first review! *squeals* Still working on the other chapters. Will do my best to not keep you hanging for long…_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~<strong>

Step by step they went deeper down into the facility. The rustling of vest jackets and packs treaded through each stairwell as they continued in their descent. Their heavy boots echoing against the spaces in-between. Level 8….. Level 9. Magnus was glad to have Alessandros with her. He reminded her of Nikos—Thaddeus' father and how clear minded he was in the plight of chaos.

Alessandros came to the last step of Level 10. Before them was a white door. Alessandros slowly opened it, stood in front of the doorway and stared out, pointing his weapon's light ahead. The doorway opened to a long hallway – walls high and corridor wide. Concrete floor. Concrete walls. Henry could make out a heavy damp smell of mold. He thought the smell was either coming from under the floor or behind the walls. Grouped together they slowly made their way to the end of the corridor. At the end it lead to a perpendicular access point leading into a right or left direction. Will had noticed the floor color had changed. His head set, on thermal mode, shown more shades of blue than green. _There must be no insulation beneath this floor._

"Left. This way. Watch your step." A small straight and very steep stairwell revealed itself as they turned the sharp corner. 50 steps later they came to an open entrance to another hallway about the distance of one of the corridors of the Sanctuary. It took them straight down to a solid large door facing them. This one heavier. Not like the one that gave access into the stairwell. It had a magnetic key card lock to it. "Okay Henry let's have a look." Magnus lead Henry to step in front of her with a guiding hand. He had already had taken out one of his primed explosives out of his pack. He peeled off the backing of the titanium disc to reveal a spread of clay, C4. With a little yellow chip placed in the center. He pressed the explosive to the metal door, sticking it below the square flat casing around the door handle. "Back up people. It's boom time."

Each of them back away. They walked back up the stairwell and into the hallway that had first come down. Standing clear from the foot of the stairwell and standing side by side they huddled and waited for Henry's signal. Henry pulled the safety clamp up over the trigger button of his hand held detonator. "In 3, 2, 1." He pressed down the button. The concussive explosion sent a violent shaking through the floor. Shrapnel of door, wall, and ceiling blasted past them from up the stairwell in a fiery eruption. All they could see was a thermal array of reds and oranges cascading past the open spaces.

The vibrations ringing down every corridor and every mortal and immortal bone. Alessandros stepped out to view the hallway. "Clear. Don't breathe in too deep. It's pretty thick guys." He nearly chokes on the smoke. "Nice job Henry." Magnus and Will could make out Henry's smile through the colored spectrum of their lenses. There was something poetic about a thermal image of a face. Something artistic. Stepping out of from the hallway they started down the stairwell. Looking down the length the hall they saw a huge blasted 20 by 20 foot hole in the wall. Even the ceiling had collapsed down over the doorway exposing steel beams.

"When you say boom Henry, you mean _boom_." Henry shifted his back pack to the side. He tightened the left strap tighter. "Like I said, boom time." Henry grinned at his work being the huge hole in the wall. "Look at this." Magnus walked up to the edge of the blasted hole. She peered in. It was a large rectangle room. A facility within the facility. The massive room was about 40 yards wide and as long. Large thick pipes ran across the center of the room. Both connecting to a standing cylinder, 50 feet high, mounted in the center of the room. Lining the right side of the wall were four coolant stations. These obtuse squares with metal gears and release valves used to pump coolant and maintain pressure stood rusted and catatonic. Who knew so much could be found, beneath the surface.

The team followed in behind Magnus. Guns raised by their autonomic responsiveness embedded into their DNA. Will was careful not to trip over the maze of pipelines hovering over the expanse of the floor. He ducked beneath larger and heavier ones as he took up the rear of their small attack force. "Can you feel the temperature drop?" Magnus took the lead and walked slowly past the maze of pipes and metal tubing across the floor. Alessandros took a deep breath in acknowledgement. "The space below us is solid rock. We must be a few hundred feet below the ground now. And the temperature will only get colder the deeper we travel through the tunnel." Alessandros raised his automatic to shine his gun light on the wall facing them across the room. "There is the access point." It was a large round hatch. It was made so to keep the sea water from flooding the facility. Pipes ran underneath the floor and into this tunnel behind the latch. The center cylinder purified the water then sent it by pipeline to the ones on the surface to distribute elsewhere. Magnus flipped her lenses down over her eyes and looked behind them, staring closely at the room's walls and fixtures. Blues and greens, in every shade cascaded across her lenses. No warm tint on an intruder.

Alessandro and Henry inspected the large tunnel access point. _Just taller vertically and horizontally than Sally's aquarium window _observed Will. A small submarine-like hatch mounted in the center was the locking mechanism closing out the once pressurized sea water. It was metal and heavy and had a windmill gear that needed to be rotated to pull open. Much like the doors of Magnus' research Submarine. Will stared at the rotating hatch. Images of Bermuda flooded in. The view of dismembered limbs and flesh and bone passing just outside the windows of the Nautilus.

_You liar! You bloody liar! …It's incredible isn't it? It's like sunshine. It's like a drug... _Will tried to shake off the memories. It was cold down here yes. But the wet cold of _that_ day would never compare to anything after. Will wondered if the resemblance of the latch mechanism gave way to memories in Magnus. He often wondered how much she even remembered.

Will was curious about what the inner tunnel would look like. He imagined the Hollow Earth transportation pod tunnels. _Maybe it's like that? _Magnus took a step back given Henry and Alessandros more room to orient a plan to spin the latch open. Will stood quietly observing the two men as they reached up, one on each side of the latch, and attempted to loosen the gear. Magnus took a step closer to Will. Her boot tapping his to quietly get his attention. Her voice was low and soft. "You alright?" Will inhaled a lungful of cold stale air. "Yeah. I'm good. It's just this door." Will's body leaned forward towards the latch then back. A gesture to point out his reaffirming of memories from the depths of the Milwaukee Deep. Magnus reached up to put a hand on his back. "I know. I was thinking the same thing. Let us just keep our wits. We have a long walk ahead of us." Will gave a responding nod. She nodded back. Returning an unspoken understanding that_ they will always have each other's back. No matter the environment. No matter the situation. No matter the mental complication. _

Henry reached with both hands again to take a firm grip on the cold heavy metal. "Hey Doc. We may have to blow this if we can't pop this lid." Alessandros with both hands too pushed from his chest, trying to dislodge the gear. He put all of his body weight into moving his side free. "Keep at it gentlemen. I'd rather not use explosives in here. There are a lot of pipes leading to who knows what." Alessandros voiced his progress. "It – won't – budge… DAMN." Henry exhaled loudly as he gave every effort to move the hatch back towards his direction. His breathing echoing throughout the vast facility. "Come on you old big rusted primitive piece of …" Will and Magnus noticed Henry's voice began slowly morphing into a much deeper resonating tone. "….antiQUATED CRAP."

A loud sound of sliding metal revealed the lock was being released. A loud hiss of condensed air squeezed out from the frame along with a violent shaking of the hatch. "Whoa – what the hell?" Henry quickly backed away from the hatch grabbing Alessandros with him. Magnus and Will put their lights up to the vibrating hatch. Drops of water started to bleed from around the frame. It trickled down the concrete wall in small lines. Water started to quickly pool on the floor. "CLOSE IT – CLOSE IT – NOW!" Screamed Magnus. Henry and Alessandros jumped forward and started to spin the gear counterclockwise. Henry pushed himself forward too, weight shifting to his left side so his right hand could be free to rotate the gear. Will and Magnus threw their bodies into the hatch. Boots starting to slide backwards as the power of the sea water was too much to fight. "KEEP PUSHING!" Alessandros yelled out his instruction to keep the weight on the hatch. Will, his eye gear still down over his eyes, could see the blue thermal spray of water all around him. They didn't need a flashlight to tell them the water was spraying out violently in a perfect circle around the rim of the hatch. Henry's HAP side started to accelerate. His nails started to grow in length from the nail bed. His teeth getting sharper as he his jaw bone widened and stretched. His deep raspy voice tore through the sound of the shuddering hatch and above the helpless screams of his teammates. "RUN, GET OUT OF HERE – GET OUT!" Henry knew they could not hold the water back any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~

The walls and floor were shaking. Every pipe in the facility was rattling in the chaos. Then there was a sound heard above the rest. A sound of metal shattering. The inside locking bar had fractured. The hatch flung open with immense pressure and speed. It came crashing back into the wall it was mounted on. As it spun backwards it launched Henry into the wall with its momentous power.

Cold sea water crashed into the floor of the facility. The sound deafening as the water's force pushed itself into every open inch of space. The weight of the immense wall of water pushed Magnus and Will back towards the center of the room – their bodies bouncing off the concrete floor and into the salty waves. The constant force of the water embedded both Henry and the hatch a few feet above the floor. Henry screams were made mute and he tried to lift his arms to push away the hatch.

But every time he failed. He was pinned. The hatch's broken hinge was firmly stationary. His arms were immobile under the weight as the broken door hatch kept him trapped from his shoulders down. His HAP side still halfway exposed.

Magnus couldn't see anything around her. Darkness. Everywhere. She was being pushed into the center cylinder. The weight of the water keeping her wedged against it. As she tried to turn and face away from the incoming water, hoping she could push her momentum to swing around it, Will collided with her. His back cracking into her chest. This spun them inside a wave, spinning them around the center cylinder, towards the stairwell. Magnus choked on the water as she was being tossed around like a ragdoll. Will's body, still being pushed with hers, cascaded through the water almost unconsciously.

She had one hand gripping to a vest, a handful of bulletproof Kevlar as the two twisted about the waters. The sea water was stinging her eyes and her screams were all but muffled into incoherent babbles under the water. Impact. Magnus hit the stairwell. She could feel Will, _she thought it was Will,_ beside her. She kept her grip on the vest of the teammate beside her. She felt the stairs underneath her and with her knees, tried to balance to get to her feet. Pushing herself up, her face broke the waterline. She choked up water and forced in a deep breath of air only to choke again.

She heard a voice. "Magnus!" Will was gagging as he reached out to help pull her up with him, both fighting against the pain of the collision.

Magnus could only spit up water, eyes closed from the burning sting of the salty sea. Will placed his hands on the back collar of her vest and with all his might yanked her out of the water beside him as he crawled up the steps.

"Magnus! Magnus come on! Move! Get up! Come on…" Magnus slowly lifted her right arm up to grab onto him. She could only manage a hold onto the side of his belt. Will screamed out in utter disbelief as he kept his tight hold on her. His weapon's light illuminating the steps and Magnus' limp body as he crawled up the stairs.

"…I've got you Magnus stay with me, stay with me!"

The force of him pulling her up into the steps gave her a momentary lapse into a distant memory – _She remembers being pulled up and out of the water. Her body numb to every touch as a wave of blurry shadows and disembodied voices pulled her upwards. They laid her on her back in the tiny boat. Her body was shaking, she couldn't stop it. She could just make out the outlines, of people around her. Looking down at her. Her body tried to move but was so stiff and tired. She just kept still. Eyes focused on the stars above. There were so many of them. They were so bright. She heard voices. People talking. But one voice rose above all the others. "Don't you worry Darlin', we got you now. Can you hear me?" She felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Hold on dear, you're out of the water now. You're out of the water." Magnus had no strength to answer or even smile a thank you. Her eyes and mind still locked to the big night sky above. The stars, they are so bright. There are so many of them. They are so beautiful. She heard the same voice again, a little louder this time. "Hey, sonny, take off your jacket. We've got to keep her warm." "Yes Ms. Brown." Hands reached over Magnus' face as the jacket was put into the hands of Molly Brown. She placed the jacket over Magnus, tucking her arms under the fabric. "There, there Miss. Just try and stay with us. Someone will be coming for us soon." Magnus tried to calm her breathing amidst the violent shakes. I wish James was here._

The sound of rushing water still filled the air around them. Will's body was so tired and weak, still overcome with pain, but he didn't let go of the hold of the back of Magnus' vest. Her hand still holding on to the side of his belt. Each step brought them further out of the invading water. Will kept his eyes on Magnus with every step he took.

"Magnus can you hear me? Look up… I'm right here." Will fell down, crouching over her, hand holding the back of her neck. He gently pulled her up, propping her up against his left knee. He made a fist and gently tapped then rubbed her sternum to force a response.

"Magnus come on, look at me, you're okay, you're okay…"

Magnus slowly started to lean into Will, trying to calm her breaths. He leaned her back into his knee, his hand wiping away the excess water drops from her eyes. Magnus' left hand reached up to Will's and squeezed his arm. A conscience gesture showing him she was hearing him.

She spat up water and heaved as she looked around. "Will… I'm alright, I'm alright."

"Magnus don't scare me like that geez!" He held her closer and rubbed her back to shake her, trying to wake her senses into a more clear thought process. Magnus put her hands on his arms. Will seethed out a sigh, still in pain from the wild toss about in the water. Magnus reached down and raised up her weapon's light to shine against the wall beside them—lighting up some of the stairwell to see. "Do you hear that?" She gasped for another breath of air. "Will?"

The echo of the pounding water slowly faded. "The water?" Magnus took her hand from his arm and rubbed her face, coughing out excess sea water left in her throat. "The tunnel must be emptied." Will took a step back from Magnus pointing his gun light out across the water. Will stepped down a few steps to get a better view. As he put weight on his right leg he went down into a crumbled heap on the steps. "My knee! Damn it. My knee banged into a pipe or something."

Magnus continued to cough up phlegm as she reached down with a hand to where he had fallen. After clearing her throat she spoke, raspy but clear. "Alright, alright hold on. Take it easy."

Will groaned as he rested the side of this head on the cold metal step. It actually felt good he thought – to rest for a second.

"Will let me see." She pointed her weapon's light on the knee Will was holding. "Will you have to let go. Move your hands. Let me look."

Will winced in pain. "I know, okay, okay." She reached down and gently pushed his hands away. "Can you bend it?"

Will tried moving it. "Yeah I can move it." "Okay, you can bend it. Can you stand? Will we have to get up and go back into the water for Henry."

"Damn." Will almost forgot his friend in the fog of their plight. "Yeah, yeah, help me up. Get me up. HENRY!" Will's voice carried into the facility's water filled room. Magnus grabbed his belt loop again and helped to steady himself to his feet.

Alessandros was stuck in a web of piping under the water. He pounded the pipes that his leg was stuck under as if they could break like twigs. His ankle lodged between the spaces his eyes couldn't see. The water had risen to a good level of six feet from the floor of the room. He continued to feel the piping… some round gauges were holding his foot between a horizontal pipe. He felt constricted in his body armor. He started to remove his gun and shoulder strap and quickly unstrapped his vest. He thought he would have more flexibility this way. Alessandros struggled to free himself with every ounce of strength he had left. He could only imagine what was going on above the surface of the water.

The pressure was almost equal around the hatch door now, and Henry, submerged up to his waist between it. The broken hinge creaked as Henry pushed with all his upper body strength to thrust his hatch forward away from him. The metal hinge started to stretch. He could hear the metal whining as it got weaker. The weight of the hatch aiding in the failure of the metal. Henry could feel the hatch slowly wavering in the water, away from him.

Henry slid down against the wall and fell into the water. Splashing around in the darkness he reached out to grab hold of someone, anyone. "Magnus! Will! Alessandros! Can you hear me! Magnus!"

Will and Magnus heard Henry's screams from across the room. Magnus pointed her weapon out into the new lake of water. Henry was already swimming towards them. "Doc! Will!"

His eyes still in HAP mode could make out his two friends' features ahead of him. "Oh my god. Doc. Are you guys okay?"

Magnus and Will slowly stepped further down to the level of water, nearing about the 8th step from the floor. Henry was halfway across the room when he realized Alessandros wasn't behind them. Will leaned into the wall for support and shined his weapon's light across the water line.

"Henry do you see Alessandros? Will and I don't see him?"

"I'm looking Doc. Hold on." Henry stopped swimming and bobbed in the water. He was nearly the height of the waterline but not tall enough to touch the bottom without his head going underwater. He listened intently as he accelerated his HAP hearing even more. The tips of his ears started to change shape. The ear canal became sensitive to every vibration in the room. He could even hear the heart beats' of Will and Magnus.

Henry turned to his right. He bobbed up once then went down under the water. Alessandros was against the wall. Ankle still stuck in place. Henry could hear his heart beat resting. Alessandros was tapping on the pipe he was stuck under, sending sound wavelengths through the water. In morse code. Tap, tap, tap. Henry recognized the familiar pattern. He shot up from the bottom of the water with relief.

"Doc! He's alive. He's just stuck against the wall here."

Will started to get into the water to go help Alessandros. Magnus pulled him back, "Wait Will. Just a second." Magnus' light was still on Henry. " Henry, what's keeping him from surfacing?"

Henry already was over to Alessandros and back under the water. Henry shined his gun light illuminating his body. He saw that his leg was stuck in the web of piping. His ankle was caught between two round gauges. The round horizontal gauges were acting like a board over his foot. The gauges were slow close in distance, the round circle valves could almost touch. Underneath it, his ankle was lodged tightly above a suspended pipe lining itself right at this heel. The boot didn't make it any easier.

Will stood scared. "Magnus he's going to drown. We have to do something."

Magnus gave a soft pat to his shoulder. "It's alright Will. Alessandros is an Abnormal. He can breathe underwater." Will leaned back into the concrete wall stunned. His blue eyes in shock. A few moments of silence passed by. Will opened his eyes again. "My god Magnus. What do you mean he can _breathe_ underwater?"

"Hold on. Let's just wait for Henry to assess the situation."

Henry was thinking as he took a closer look at Alessandros' leg. _Damn he's so close to the surface too_. Alessandros pointed at his foot. Henry shined the weapon's light and focused his HAP vision to get a closer look. Reaching down on the gauges he started to try to pry and bend them up. Alessandros could hear Henry's growls underwater as he pushed off the floor again and again trying to twist the metal away from his foot. Alessandros was pulling his leg as hard as he could.

The gauges slowly started to bend from Henry's attempts. He was pushing off the bottom of the floor then pulling himself back down. A loud click under the water sounded as one of the gauge valves broke off. Alessandros was free. He pulled his foot out and helped guide Henry up to the water's surface. Henry gave a big gasp as he broke through the water with Alessandros. Alessandros stood almost the height of Druitt so all he really had to do was stand straight up. He called out to Magnus. "I'm okay Helen! We're okay." Magnus kept her light on both him and Henry as they slowly walked and bobbed through the water to their location.

Will stood motionless as he stared out to Alessandros. He didn't realize he was holding his breath. Henry came up to the steps first. Magnus reached a hand to help him up. "Sit down Henry. Take a breather. Just sit."

Henry, who always followed Doctor's orders, sat right down. Will just stared. Still not moving a single muscle. Magnus took a glance over at Will. It was the same exact expression she had when she first saw Alessandros in full Abnormal form. He waded slowly toward the steps as to not alarm Will. Henry patted the steps below him. "Hey buddy, have a seat. Rest for a minute."

Alessandros brown eyes were no longer brown. Both eyes were black. A black that covered the whole of the eye. He blinked as he looked up the stairs. Will caught that his eyes had a second membrane. Like he had blinked twice but with a second skin slowly retracting in congruence. He could only watch motionless as he made his way over. Will could not believe what he was looking at. Alessandros' tanned complexion had changed. A black shiny, slippery skin replaced it. Will still in awe, lifted his weapon's light ever so slowly to shine at Alessandro's chest as to not blind his eyes, to get a clearer view. Alessandros came closer. His face and body was still the anatomy of a human, but this new skin was so smooth. Two equally as shiny and slippery patterns adorned around his eyes in the shape of white ovals. Sharp teeth, definitely not human were revealed as Alessandros took in deep labored breaths. He stepped up the steps slowly. Then stood still facing Will. That is when Will realized what he was, and what kind of DNA made him Abnormal. _He's an orca. A human hybrid-like killer whale Abnormal. Beneath his shirt he must have gills._ Will saw that the back of his shirt was torn open. A small dorsal fin was protruding about 15 inches in length. _Alessandros was even cooler than Sally. _Alessandros reached out a hand to Will and spoke calmly and slow.

"Will it's okay. I know I look pretty scary. I am an Abnormal. It's just take a few minutes for my Abnormal features to regress." Alessandros gave a smile – full of sharp little jagged teeth. He extended his hand up to Will. Will nodded and stared, reaching out cautiously to accept his hand. He felt the cold slippery surface skin as he shook it. Alessandros gave a slow nod. Eyes blinking.

Magnus found herself in quiet awe. It is very rare that she sees Alessandros this way. In fact, even as his doctor she can't remember the last time she did. _He is a beautiful creature. Just stunning_. Alessandros' deep but kind voice surfaced once more. _He actually sounds a lot like Biggie in this form. _Will thought. "I am the only one of my species that we know exists. Like Sally we are the rarest of rare. She had a pod of a hundred that had survived years, centuries, even thousands of years. I don't even know where my species was born." Will was overcome with empathy. He understood that this very moment will live with him for the rest of his life.

Alessandros' exchange of these few words in this form, made Will feel sorry for him_. He seemed more helpless. So delicate, as if he would break if he fell. _Magnus' voice broke the moment of revelation. "Alessandros are you sure you're alright. Can you breathe okay?" Magnus wore many hats throughout her life – Daughter. Mother. Friend. Lover. Warrior. Immortal… – But she never put down the one being doctor. _Doctor Helen Magnus_. Alessandros knew this of her. He blinked at her and smiled his row of tiny teeth. "Yes Doctor Magnus. I am fine. I'm not injured. Do not worry yourself."

Alessandros took his shirt and pulled it away from his chest to ring out the excess water. "After this remind me to take you all fishing. I am an excellent _fisherman_." Magnus gave out a soft giggle. "Cheeky monkey." Alessandros just gave a teeth filled grin in return.

"Okay boys. Let's try and focus. This was not part our plan and we need to keep our wits about us. Let us catch our breath and make sure we can move on. Will I want to take another look at your knee? I need everyone clear headed and able. We have a mission to finish." Alessandros slowly sat down on the staircase. His boots on the last step above the waterline. He looked out over towards the open and now empty tunnel entrance. His wet black shirt expanded slowly around the sides of his chest. Though not as rapid now. His human, natural way of breathing was returning. Will watched intently as the light reflecting from their weapon's flashlights made Alessandros black slippery skin shine, almost sparkle. Alessandros' head bare no hair. Just the shiny thick black layer of Abnormal skin. The white oval patterns around his eyes were the most unique Abnormal feature Will had ever seen.

_How would the ancient Greeks have worshipped him?_


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~~~Chapter 8~~~~~**

Magnus sat down on the steps next to Will. "I'm fine Magnus. It's no big deal." "Will are you sure? We can wrap it?" "I just banged my knee cap. The stinging is almost gone now. Really I can walk on it." Magnus eyed Will and took notice of his wincing expression. "Alright but if you feel like it's starting to swell let me know. Okay?" Will's face turned away from her, eyes resting on Henry and Alessandros. "Yeah, I will. I will." With that he stood up straighter shifting the weight from his right leg to his left. Turning back to face her, he smiled. "See, right as rain." Magnus accepted his answer though she knew he was still in some pain. Yet, if he felt that he could not go on he would tell her. Will knew his limits and would not put the lives of them, or himself in danger, just to play the tough guy.

Alessandros stood up. His features were still digressing and Will could see his skin was less thick. It had a grayish hue to it. Even the skin around his eyes had changed. His natural skin tone was surfacing again, slowly. His black marine eyes still dark but smaller in size. The pupils didn't take up the whole of the eye anymore. "I'm going to go back and get my vest. You guys go on ahead I'll meet you at the entrance. Henry gave Alessandros a pat on the back. "Alright buddy."

Alessandros was already half way over to the location where he had gotten trapped. As Henry pointed his weapon's light over Alessandros' location Will raised a hand to point in his direction. "Won't he need a flashlight?" "Nah Dude. He can echolocate. He can map out his boundaries underwater." Will dropped his jaw, revealing just his bottom teeth. "Of course he can." Henry kept his weapon's light across the water. "He just can't concentrate underwater with the sonar interference when submarines are nearby. It plays havoc on his senses. It makes him disoriented and dizzy. Alessandros is British Military but he can't be a part of the diving task force. Too risky. That and he may indirectly reveal himself as orca man." Henry smiled at his fish and man analogy. Magnus stepped down next the Henry. Eyes facing the far tunnel entrance. "Alright let's move out. Be careful of the pipes, we don't need one of _us_ getting stuck between them." Henry watched as Magnus stepped out into the cold salty water, automatic over her head to point the light ahead. They followed.

Will eased himself into the water. _Man this is cold. _Will kept his automatic horizontally over his head as his tippy toes touched down on bottom of the concrete floor. He felt like a ballerina as he bounced up and down, nose under water, nose above water… If anything the cold icy water could act as a swelling reliever on his knee. _One advantage of this freezing water_. Will could already see Alessandros standing in the entrance of the tunnel.

"Hey Doc. What do you think is going on under the shipyard? I mean, what would be the reasons and what makes that location so important?"

"I don't know Henry. That shipyard has been quiet for a while now. It may be that they are using that place to sell, buy, and traffic Abnormals. I can see that shipyard as being the hub center for the Mediterranean black market trade. "

"Damn. But the SAT images only showed a few men coming off the docks with those tanks. This could be just a small contingency guarding the Abnormals."

"I wouldn't bet on it Henry. There would be no reason to just have that shipyard as an end destination. As you know people pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for Abnormals and even more for the rare and Red Listers of the world. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a heavy number of people involved with that operation. We need to be very careful. Especially if they have Red Listers down there. It could be either small or heavily guarded. We just have to be prepared for both."

As Will approached the tunnel entrance he noticed Alessandros had returned back to his human state. With vest back on he bent down to help Magnus into the tunnel. "Give me your hand Helen. You don't have far to climb." Magnus took the shoulder strap and pulled it so her automatic would rest on her back. She reached up to grab his hand. "You steady Alessandros?" "Yep, up you go." Will and Henry bobbing in the water near Magnus, shining their bouncing light beams to the tunnel's entrance. He lifted Magnus up, and placing her left foot on the rim of the hatch opening, she pushed herself up into the tunnel." "Cheers."

"Henry you next?" Alessandros leaned down to extend his hands. "Hey Will you go. I'll help you up from this end." Magnus stood just behind Alessandros. She took a long look into the tunnel. Pointing her light, she could see deep colors of red and orange rust the circumference of the inside spanning the distance of her sightline. _Bloody nasty. _Will crawled in beside Alessandros and carefully got to his feet. Henry nearly jumped in full the distance needed to clear the entry way with just a small pull from Alessandros. His blood still overly oxygenated from his HAP strength of his fight or flight response. Henry often thought of himself as not only a HAP, but as the Old City version of a _wolf-like He-man._

"Hey Henry." Will gave a nod of concern. "Will you be okay in this tunnel? I know it's a pretty dark and closed in."

"Nah, as long as I keep focused on this open entrance here, knowing it can get out if I needed," He points at the entrance tunnel door frame, "I'll be able to manage. No worries." Will sighed in relief; given him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Okay buddy, let's do this."

The team of four started to walk through the metal dark tunnel. Magnus slid her boot against the floor as she walked. "Watch your step. There is a lot of algae and rust in this bucket. I don't want anyone of us slipping." "Man this ugly. Why didn't they drain this tunnel before closing it down?"

"I don't know Henry. Looks like it may have been easier to leave it be." Will took the rear. He was trying not to put too much weight on his right leg. It was sore and he was testing it as he walked_. Yes I can run on it. _And if he knew he couldn't he would be back at the helicopter sending a message for Thaddeus to bring in the cavalry. Whether Magnus liked it or not.

_It was a small contingent, six men. _Magnus hoped it was going to be that easy_. _Magnus replayed the intel in her head. She could also feel the slight angle of the tunnel changing. Almost like they were leaning forward on an invisible axis. "Can you feel the tunnel's angle getting deeper?" Will had walked up to walk next to Magnus. He leaned forward and with his left hand he reached as if to grab hold of something in front of him. "Yeah, it's like we are walking down a slide."

Alessandros took out a small black device out of his vest pocket. He pressed down on a button. A beep echoed through the tunnel over their voices. "GPS has us less than a mile from the shipyard. This tunnel hooks up vertically when directly beneath the shipyard. It has maintenance ladders leading us up; it's just a turn right into a side tunnel. From there a maze of hallways. It's just finding out where the Russians will be and where they have the freshwater tanks located. No other boats are in the water so god knows what they are doing down there." Magnus took a small breath, as to keep the stale and damp air from completed invading her lungs. "I know, it is a grave concern. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Henry felt his adrenaline start to flood his body. His was thinking of Magnus' accident in Africa, and how this mission it connected. _Cross that Bridge when we get to it? Hell, we'll burn it down._

The team continued walking carefully down the tunnel. Side by side. Like a small Justice League. Will took a look over at Alessandros. He was tapping at his touch pad GPS locator. Will cleared his throat, his curious nature made present. "Alessandros, may I ask a question about your Abnormal gifts?" Alessandros looked up to face Will as he walked. "Yes, Will what would you like to know." Will smiled wide, his curiosity nearly causing him to bounce and ping of the tunnel's walls. "Okay for one, how long have you been able to use your Abnormal traits. When did you first see yourself change?"

Alessandros laughed out loud, then smiled. "Well Will. It was Doctor Magnus that delivered me. Actually I was a preemie. One pound, once ounce with my umbilical cord wrapped around my neck, I barely survived." Magnus gave a warm smile as she noticed Alessandros had turned to look at her. "I was born in my Abnormal state. It probably scared Helen to bits." Will dropped his jaw. His face now on Magnus. "Abnormals had been a part of my life for years, when I first saw you I thought you were one of the most beautiful beings I had ever seen. You were so small Alessandros. I could hold you in the palm of my hand." Henry imagined Magnus holding baby Alessandros. "Dude, you must have been so awesome to look at as a baby." Magnus nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed he was, but it wasn't until a few days later his human traits surfaced."

Will still had questions. His face still smiling, his expression wide-eyed. "So why do you think you was born that way? I mean, in your Abnormal form." Alessandros raised his hands, joining them to form a circle shape with the tips of his fingers. "The womb. The womb as we know, is a liquid haven. It was only so plausible that my Abnormalities would present themselves this way." "Man that's incredible!" Will's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes he was, we had to keep a diet of purified vitamins and fish readily available because at that young age, before he could learn to control his metamorphosis, he would revert back to his Abnormal form. His Abnormal traits would stay present for about a week then he would return back to human form for the next. I could never understand the cause behind his week on, week off events. My only theory was that it was his body learning to adapt with being a hybrid marine mammal so to speak. And so it was mother's milk one week, fish the next." Will gave a sigh. It echoed through the rusted tunnel. "Incredible. That's damn incredible."

Magnus remembered how small he was. How she would cup him in her hands carefully as not to damage his tiny dorsal fin protruding from his back. She even remembered how Biggie spent hours welding together a little aquarium tank for Alessandros. "That is why I feared Alessandros was having difficulty breathing. Being born with marine abnormalities of surviving in fresh water environments, if he had spent just a little more time under that sea water, he could have died. Salt is like poison in his Abnormal state."

Magnus keeps her memories close a little longer. She remembers Alessandros looked like something out of a magical fairy tale as she would watch him swim around in his tank during the first few months or so of his life. _He was just so small._ With his body being human shaped, he early on created his own signature breast stroke. Magnus almost laughed at the thought. She did so when she first saw him do it. Alessandros was one of Magnus' favorites, though she would never say. His most enchanting Abnormal feature, besides his tiny dorsal fin, were those little white oval patterns around his eyes – _he was so tiny. So fragile. So precious._

Alessandros GPS beeped. It brought Magnus out of her remembrances. "See that large vertical entry tunnel ahead? See those metal ladder steps along the tunnel's side. We take those straight up. After a 50 foot climb we will find an open entrance to another tunnel to our right. We take that straight to a metal round access door. It should be easy to open. No explosives should be necessary." _Good _thought Henry. "Yeah dude, I'd rather not be exposed to a rain storm of tetanus." "Amen." Noted Will.

"Alright. Let's get ready to climb gentlemen." Magnus reached in her vest pocket and pulled out a pair of black gloves. The rest followed in suit. Magnus reached in a pants pocket and pulled out another flashlight. She put it in her mouth to guide her as she looked up to reach the steps above. Reaching up Magnus carefully place her weight on the rusted step. "Look lively. These may be rusted through." Henry raised his hands up to hold them just behind Magnus' back. Just in case she was to fall. The step held. Slowly step by step Magnus made her way up with her brothers in arms behind her.

The tunnel they walked in was just high enough they didn't need to crawl, but still covered in thick algae and rust. "And _tetanus town_ still lives on." Henry tried to concentrate on the dark red colors instead of the fact that he was walking down a very tight, very small tunnel. Will kept a hand on Henry's back as they slowly shuffled through the small dark tunnel. At the end they found small round door entrance with a small round gear. Just like the one that held the sea water back. Will pointed to it with his weapon's light. "Magnus if this door is holding back sea water…?"

Alessandros tapped the door with his GPS. "No Will it's not. I can tell. My echolocation isn't obstructed beyond this point. I just wished I had thought of it before we tried to open the other one." Magnus took a step closer. "No need to bother with what if's,… let's just get this one open." Alessandros stood for a second. Still. His eyes somewhere else. "Magnus. We have men in the corridor above. But I can't make out the rest of the facility above them. There is something different about the makeup of this part of the sublevel." "Alright. We'll just work with what we know. You said they are above us. How can we get to their position once we're out of here?" "We use the stairs. At the end of the corridor we are going to go straight down to an open stairwell."

Alessandros pauses, and closes his eyes. "After the walk up this stairwell, to the left, straight down, they are a group of men stationary, blocking some door. There are,… six men." Magnus tapped on Henry's shoulder. "Henry we need the MOLES. Less noise the better. Bullets bouncing will blow our element of surprise. Hopefully we can get them all incapacitated before they shoot of their rounds. "You got it Doc." Henry bent down, pulling off his back pack. He unzipped the bag and opened it to four silver weapons. _His babies. _

"Okay you boys ready?" Henry took in a deep breath, raising his shoulders and weapon up. "Yes," Three replies initiated 'the go'. Alessandros placed his hands on the gear mechanism, and turned it clockwise. It slowly and smoothly opened. Pulling back the hatch exposed a lighted corridor. Gray cement walls. White shiny concrete floors. "Let's move out." Alessandros took the lead. One by one they followed him down the length of the hallway.

Alessandros stopped at the edge of the metal stairwell. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'll kneel down at the entrance to shoot out low. You above me." He nods to Magnus. "Will you and Henry each stay close to double the fire. Will you high, Henry low. Any questions?" Three nods of no was the answer. Alessandros slowly and steadily walked up the steps. Reaching the end of the corridor he calmly crept down, sliding a little as he neared the end. Henry listened closely, hearing the voices of the guards. He could not make out the words. Only that they were Russian. Magnus stood just over Alessandros as he crouched into his defensive position. With her team by her side, she gave a whisper to fire. They pulled their triggers. An array of blue beams shot down the hallway as the Sanctuary team fired. Two men went down instantly. "Two down." Will could see this as he peered just above Magnus' shoulder. A return of bullets sprayed into the wall, hitting the entrance of the doorway. The bullets tore through the wall like paper. White cement powder filled the hallway as bullets imploded into the walls. All four shifted back a step. A siren pierced the air exposing their threat. "Damn it!" Yelled Magnus. "Keep firing…"


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~~~Chapter 9~~~~~**

Henry pulled off his back pack and reached in, pulling out a concussion grenade. "Back up guys NOW." Henry pulled back Alessandros away from the doorway by his sleeve, released the pin on the grenade and tossed it down the hallway. They could hear it rattle against the floor of the cement corridor. BOOM.

The team continued to fire blue stunned beams into the hallway. Blue electrical lights lit up the fog from the grenade, making the cloud momentarily look like a storm of heat lightening. The gun fire ceased. "Let's move!" Alessandros took the lead and ran out of the doorway, weapon held up ready to fire forward. His eyes surveying the bodies lying on the floor ahead. Boots cladded in sequence as they made their way to the front of the large double doors. Alessandros put his hand to the door. He stood very still, concentrating on the sound waves emitting from the touch. "Magnus we have an EM shield around this level." Henry raised his eyes. "What the hell is an EM shield doing underneath a shipyard?"

"Bloody hell, what is this place?" Magnus stood agitated at the thoughts creeping into her mind. Only _her_ Sanctuaries had EM shields. They were used to keep out Druitt. _Why would they be needed here? _"Wait," Magnus tightened her jaw, "The Cabal."

Henry shifted on his feet taking a look behind them then back at Magnus. "What? Do you think it's some kind of Cabal safe house?"

Magnus backed away from the door keeping her weapon leveled. "Dana had my security codes. She was able to break through every last defense firewall after she," Magnus took a pause, her blue eyes blinking away memories, "after she manipulated Ashley. The Cabal must have duplicated the process to make their own EM shield. That has to be the answer."

The siren still bled in the spaces around them. Will shook his head, not understanding the connection to this location. "But Why? What is so important that they need a shield around this sublevel?"

Alessandros put his hand back up to the door, he could feel vibrations in the metal work. "We got movement." He pointed at the door as a beep sounded. Slowly Magnus and Will side stepped to stand at the left of the doorway. Alessandros and Henry positioned themselves to the right. Both doors slowly opened outward. Alessandros grabbed the right door and pushed it back, slamming it into the face of a guard. He fell backwards into a man behind him.

Magnus took her body weight and pushed back her door as Henry fired off shots at the men attempting to get through. Both doors swung open revealing a huge open chamber. The men standing on the stairwell fell backwards and tumbled down iron steps – their bodies tossing up thick black dust as they came in contact with jagged ground at the bottom. The four Sanctuary teammates stood motionless at the top as the siren ended its piercing scream.

"Magnus what are we looking at? What is this place?"

Will had scene laboratories in the Sanctuary before, but those could not compare. "Doc, this is an ancient magma chamber of a volcano." Henry still could not believe what he was looking at. Ancient black volcanic rock graded the walls and the enclosing dome above. A cylindrical room, the size of the sublevel of the Sanctuary, housed an enormous hole in its center. Lights were coming from within the chasm. Five tanks were evenly place around the opening of the ground, its diameter nearly 40 feet in length. Each tank resembled each other in size, like phone booths; three were tinted so dark the inside was obscure. Two of the tanks were familiar. They were glass and filled with water.

"Dear god." The emotions Magnus had buried for 50 years resurfaced before her. She could feel her skin getting hot as her face flushed. Two Merpeople were each inside a tank. There blue colored bodies reflected like a silhouette against the glass. They were lying on the bottom of their tanks, in the fetal position, lifeless. _Those look like IV lines connected to them. _Magnus could not see where they were attached indefinitely, but there were IV bags hanging above each tank. She could hear the soft humming of the filtration systems alongside the glass tanks. It rumbled a constant echo inside the room.

A sophisticated network of lights had been mounted around the volcanic chamber. _Each round light must have electrical lines embedded within the rock face_ thought Henry. He analyzed the high resolution plasma screens adorning the left side as each were all connected to work benches. Four large servers stood against the right side of the chamber's black volcanic wall. Two small pools, about two feet high were spaced in the center of the work spaces. Forklifts and small mobile cranes sat idle near the back end of the chamber. That and a cave entrance.

A voice came from under the iron stairwell. A voice Magnus has not heard in over 50 years.

"If it isn't the great Helen Magnus _herself_. The queen of the misfits and monsters of world." The voice came slow and sadistic. His Russian accent cut through the hot air with distain.

"Alexander NevKov." Magnus quickly shouldered back to her automatic machine gun, pointing it down the stairwell to the approaching contingency of 20 men, as did her team.

Nevkov came into view. He looked as young as he did the last time she saw his face. 20 Russian AK 47s were directed at them from below. "You are probably wondering why I am alive." He raised his arm to give a hand gesture to himself. "Why I am here before you after so many years ago in Asyut?" He smirked his appearance. A man of 30 stood at the bottom of the stairwell –his blonde hair and blue eyes as youthful as they were in 1942.

"Hardly. I just had assumed you had been eaten by one of the many Abnormals you'd captured since."

"_Helen_," his voice a teasing scowl, "how cruel. And I had hoped that you burned alive on the Nile with the rest of your comrades."

"You bastard." Magnus could not help let tears pool her eyes.

NevKov took one step up the stairs, resting his hands on his knee. "Helen, my dear Helen Magnus. Do not be angry. I have much to tell you. Now come, I have years of wrath and rage to share. So lower your weapons, or you will be spending eternity on the top of the stairwell."

Magnus stared at NevKov and the men below. She could see how young he looked and wondered how, but it was the least of important details she cared to know. Magnus complied and raised her hands into the air. Will, Alessandros, and Henry did the same.

"Now walk down the stairs like a good girl. Let me give you a tour." Henry analyzed the room around them. He wanted so much to throw his back pack down into the gang of men and fire off rounds igniting an explosion from the proximity grenades inside. But too many unknowns graced the walls of this place. Henry wished he had another option. _I wish I had Walter's suit._

Reaching the bottom of the stairs the mob of men disarmed them, checking their pockets and removing their vests and helmets. NevKov stood in front of Magnus. His eyes filled with sick delight. "Helen. It is a pleasure. I have missed your face."

Magnus took a step forward, invading his personal space. "NevKov what are you doing here. What is this place?"

"Yeah dude," Henry spoke up from behind Magnus, "you're in a volcano."

"A sleeping volcano, like Naples's Vesuvius, " NevKov's eyes darted back and forth from Magnus to Henry, "this was the last dream of the Cabal after destroying your network of Sanctuaries. And we have your daughter to thank for it." Magnus lunged forward to grab hold of his face. His quick reflexes pulled her into him by her shoulders, driving a knee into her stomach, and sending her face first into the black volcanic ground. "Play nice Helen. Remember we have the guns." Henry was doing everything possible not to allow his HAP side from exposing itself. His time would come. As would his teammates.

Magnus fell to the hard rocky surface on her stomach, gasping for air once more to only spit up black dirt. The impact had cut her chin, leaving the trail of blood to run down her neck. She could feel a heat resonating from ground beneath her. It was getting hotter the longer she sat there. "You notice the heat do you?" NevKov kneeled to the ground and rubbed his hand across the black ancient lava rock. "When your precious daughter teleported inside Interpol's data farm in Montreal and stole those files, much more was stored than just information about your Montana test subjects..."

Alessandros reached down to help lift Magnus back to her feet. He kept a hand on her back, cradling her from falling back down to the ground. "…Geo mapping and Ice Flow charts were of no use to us two years ago, but now they are most important. You see. After your pet spider attempted to destroy the world with tsunamis, we knew someone had connected with the dreadful creature to end the apocalyptic chaos. We now know that the legend is true and so the ability to control the great elements of the Earth. No vile beast should have such power."

Magnus glared up into NevKov's eyes, dark blue and soulless. "Big Bertha was no threat to anyone. She was in a safe location and had been for many years. It is the greed of man that threatens the coexistence of both our species."

NevKov bent down into Magnus' face. She was still hunched over trying to slowly regain her breath. "Big Bertha? Yes, I forgot, you gave _it_ a name. Did you know I hate spiders. And I really hate the big ones. Large mindless ones that make big islands and make big waves. It is we who should harness such power."

Magnus tried to take in a deep breath as she straightened up her posture "You're mad NevKov. What right do you have to control the most powerful of Abnormals? Without them we could not exist."

"Existing is in the eye of the beholder. And so the location at which you please." NevKov pointed to the huge chasm in the middle of the chamber. "That is the last will and testament of the Cabal, with a slight modification of course. _Me_." Magnus looked out behind NevKov. Alessandros took a step forward to stand beside her. They both eyed the massive hole. NevKov chuckled like a mad man. "This is our road, through Hollow Earth." NevKov bowed to Magnus, as if to boast his thirst of the insane.


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh yes, a Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful and fabulous characters from the amazing world of Sanctuary._

_Thank you all for your interest in my story, and I really appreciate the time you are taking to read it. I hope everyone is enjoying it. :)_

**~~~~~Chapter 10~~~~~**

The ancient magma chamber was humid and hot. It had only been a 30 foot drop down from the stairs but Will could feel the heat from the black volcanic surface surround him like a thick blanket. He glanced over behind the men to try and make out the computer screens. Each screen had pictures from space. He did his best to study the satellite feeds over what looked like the island of Crete – weather and thermal mapping images. _Why_ _would they be imaging a whole island?_

Alessandros kept his gaze on the circle of water tanks nearing the entrance to the hole. Each tank sat about 15 feet from its rim. He shifted his gaze from the Merpeople to the other tanks. He could not see into them, nor echolocate to image inside them. They were different somehow.

He peered more closely through the glass of the Merpeople' confinements—there was a Merman and a Mermaid. They looked just like Sally but their skin pigment was a much darker blue. He concentrated his echolocation, and directed it at their tanks which were side by side. He tried to find proof of a heartbeat to see if they were still alive.

The tank water remained still. He could see the chamber in bouncing wavelengths all around him now that he was inside. But it was in the chasm that he could see wavelengths rising and pulsating outwards. He had never seen that before. He continued his sonar readings and noticed a stir in one of the tanks. His brown eyes landed back to the Merpeople. One of the tanks had movement. A small ripple of the water sent vibrations of sound his way. The Mermaid slowly lifted her head from the bottom of the glass tank to look at him. Her mind sending a gentle message – _please help us._

Magnus wiped away the blood trickling from her chin and down her neck, and she spit black grains of volcanic rock from her mouth. "I would hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Hollow Earth, has been destroyed. There is nothing left, but ruins." A memory flashed back of her and Druitt standing over a once beautiful building, holding her father's cane. "You will find nothing but rubble."

"No Helen, it is not the city I want. It is the Abnormal that resides in the river of lava underneath. The brother of Kali."

Magnus couldn't help but laugh. "You want to capture an Abnormal that lives beneath the surface and thrives under the Earth's crust? You _are_ ill."

NevKov shook his head, lowering it to Magnus' level. "I have no need of capture my dear Helen but to control. That is why I have my little friends, sedated in their pretty little chambers." NevKov pointed to the circle of tanks, his hand waving out towards the chasm.

"We are most pleased that Hollow Earth is no more. We did have hopes to destroy every last Abnormal down in that hole. We only wish we knew how the entire city _was_ destroyed."

_Adam Worth_. The image of his face sent a shiver up Magnus' spine.

"But that does not concern the Cabal now. Helen, do you remember the incident in Mumbai? That expanding surge of sound and magnetic waves emitting from that place—that is when your spider decided to open the bottom of an ocean. We've been running scans in search for that frequency ever since, and we found it again. Beneath the Earth's surface, under the center of Hollow Earth, and right below this tiny island."

"You still haven't told me anything important NevKov. You are a fool to think you have any control of the magnitude of what you're doing here."

"The magnitude. Yes, there will be magnitudes of the unimaginable real soon. Tell me Helen, how much do you know of Kali and her family tree?" His eyes widened with wild joy.

Will took a step closer to NevKov, arms waving up and down and he talked. "Kali and her counterparts are peaceful. They are Abnormals that live in harmony with us. They are not a threat."

"Zimmerman, the mind doctor, that is not what I asked. I said, how much of Kali's family do you know of? How the balance works?"

No member of the Sanctuary team acknowledged a hint of a response. Will's journey into the realm of the afterlife was not worthy of gracing NevKov's ears.

"Well then let me." Nevkov walked away from them to peer down into the black jagged chasm 30 feet away. The guards slowly back from guarding the Sanctuary team to stand at their stations covered in computer screens and monitors. NevKov stared down into its depths. A few hundred feet down a river of magma was crossing. He could feel the heat burn his face. Looking back up, he pointed at the Merpeople and over across at the other three. "These are my keys to Kali's family."

He walked over and stopped in front of the Mermaid's tank. Her body unmoving. He stared down at her watching her body slowly sway side to side on the bottom of the tank. "She is very, very old. Just like her man companion here." He taps on the glass of the Merman's tank. He too did not move. "They are very important to me. You see Helen. They have the gift of telepathy. The ability to connect with another's mind." Magnus wasn't surprised. One of her oldest friends is a Mermaid.

Alessandros placed his hand on Magnus' arm and whispered under his breath. "_I can hear the Mermaid…"_

"Look closely at the electrode wires placed on their heads—they measure the frequencies of Beta waves. This is the form at which they are connected to other telepathic beings. We have developed a live link into the brain waves of the Lava Abnormal and Kali by means of these beasts. " He turns around to smile at Magnus.

"That's impossible man, no one has that much power." Henry wanted so much to launch himself over Magnus and push NevKov into the deep chasm.

NevKov smirked to himself. "Stalin once believed that too. Funny how times change."

"Now we have live feeds on where Kali is and her brother. And even more we have discovered the origins of their reason for being."

Will took his mind back to the memories from the field of wheat in search of anything that could validate NevKov's claims. He remembers Kali there, beckoning him to follow her. He did. He remembers falling, far down and landing in a temple. Tall standing white columns, almost Greek like, adorned the sides. He recalls how the marble floors were cold to his touch. _It is some kind of realm for the soul. The soul of both man and Abnormal._ But that is all he could see. He could not understand anything more that could explain the reasoning behind NevKov's words.

"When my Cabal scientists analyzed the data from Kali that day of the tsunamis, we discovered two separate wavelengths. One was being emitted from Kali, the other being sent to her all the way, from the center of the Earth. Do you know what the core of the Earth is made out of Helen? Liquid iron, but there is another element inside. Unknown to man. It is only identified as a magnetic field separate from the core, within the core. It is a densely compacted band of wavelengths like a cloud, circling inside the very center— Beta waves are released out of this form and in a direct path to Kali and Lava boy. This is the balance. The inner core itself is an Abnormal. It tells the Elemental Abnormals when to control the earthquakes, volcanoes, and the seas. Welcome to the balance of life." NevKov raised his hands towards the dome's ceiling, laughing. "And I have found a way to control it."

Magnus stood in shock.She tried to comprehend all that he said. She had never known of any Abnormals more powerful than that of Kali and her counterparts.

Magnus tilted her head closer to Alessandros and whispered low. "Keep communicating with the Mermaid..."

"But there's more." NevKov walked up to the three heavily tinted tanks. Knocking on the glass he put his face close, and looked inside. "Time to wake up. We have an appointment to keep." Electrical wires and IVs ran into three tanks just like the others. IV bags hung above and electrical cords hooked up to monitors and screens leading to the left side of the room. He bent down and flipped a switch. A light turned on inside illuminating the inhabitants of the last three chambers.

"Oh my god." Will stepped back in disbelief. "Ah, and these are my prized possessions." NevKov walked up to kiss the glass of one of the lighted chambers. "These are, The Morrigan. Your Celtic witches you once stole from the crypt in Scotland. Danu, Tatha, and Caird. I need not introduce them as you have met once before. My ladies here are focusing away the magma beneath our very feet, keeping it from coming up through the chasm. I find that only fitting. Once we forced my Merpeople to connect with the mind of Lava boy, it made him mad, and he tried to drown us in molten magma. The Morrigan are my security in preventing this. They have the ability to manipulate solid matter, like they do with their own bodies when they float above the ground." He roars out a laugh.

"And that won't be a problem here. If they attempt to try and melt my brain, their chambers will release voltage along the sides. And it does the same for when they attempt to take out their intravenous lines." NevKov points to his eyes, "And we watch them to make sure they will not. They had to learn their lesson the hard way. " He turned and blew a kiss in The Morrigan's direction.

"Voltage will light up the Merpeople tanks too if they also try to remove their IVs and monitoring wires. Eyes never leave these tanks. I knew The Morrigan could use their powers for me here and hold back the magma. If they choose not to comply and deter their focus, they will perish with the rest of their little friends as the lava overflows this chamber. And it is the secondary EM shield around them that sends the voltage. Genius isn't it?" He bowed to the three women and smiled.

Will had his case of a clinical sociopath, alive and breathing right in front of him. They love to revel and marvel at their own tyrannical and irrational achievements. This was an advantage for them. The more information he blabbed about the better they could understand and form a plan of attack. Will's heart rate started to increase as he was feeling himself getting antsy, knowing soon they would have to make a move to take NevKov down.

Danu turned to face Will, her face pale and tired, her body slumped over and leaning into the glass. Her chamber barely gave her enough room to stretch her arms out, but she raised one hand to the glass. Her IV lines all tangled in the spaces inside. Danu was crying. Will lipped back, _it's okay._

"Our EM shield is working like a signal band, with enough strength to carry our modified wavelengths directly into the core itself and into that Iron entity—our first target. This magma tunnel runs straight through Hollow Earth and into the core of the planet. Our sophisticated satellites, launched for our Russian environmental agency, Moscow Global Tech, made the finds. With the help of course from added data from Interpol's files, the ones your dearly departed stole, we mapped the magma chamber leading to their iron core master."

"Our second targets, a synchronized wavelength headed to your spider Kali and the Lava Abnormal will end their control indefinitely. Our computers will send a high intensity EM pulse to piggy back on the Mermaids Beta waves, which is the sole way these Abnormals communicate. These waves will be directed by us, to their locations, and we will destroy them by overloading their synaptic activity in the brain. I will not have my life dictated by beasts any longer. Their time will come to an end with two clicks of a button, uploading our programs inside the Merpeople"s minds— one click to direct the Merpeople's Beta Waves to the targets. The second click to upload the high intensity EM pulse to piggy back its way down into the depths of hell."

"You sick bastard." Henry could feel his heart begin to race. If only they could create a diversion. "Mr. Foss, come now. There is a purpose here. We have the best interests of the human race at heart. No one should bow down to Abnormal control. Especially control over our own planet."

"Purpose, what purpose. You want to kill and abuse living creatures and bend them to your will. That's wrong."

"In your eyes little _wolf-man_." NevKov gestured to his men at the left side of the room. Each man responded to each other, now is separate groups at the desks, by communicating in Russian.

"Mr. Foss, the most interesting thing about many Abnormals is that they obey you, out of fear. That is the whip of their undoing."

Alessandros kept his gaze on the Mermaid. She was remaining still but he could see her eyes had opened, as did the Merman in the tank beside her.

_Merpeople: Please help us…_

_Alessandros: Do not be afraid. We came here to help you and you need to try and focus on me now. How does the EM shield work?_

_Mermaid: It is controlled by the geothermal power grid on the surface. The Shield generator is down in that access cave behind us. That is what keeps the EM fields directed down into the Earth and around our tanks._

_Alessandros: We are going to have to work together to survive, okay? Now, who else have you connected with?_

_Mermaid: You, and the Morrigan._

NevKov stood in front of on the left side of the entrance hole, in front Danu's _cell._ "Helen Magnus I am glad you are here and glad you get to witness the demise of the world's most powerful Abnormals. I am overjoyed you came to drop in."

"This will end on our terms. You will fail NevKov." NevKov ignored her and shouted out commands in Russian to his men.

Magnus leaned back into Henry. "We have to act soon, Alessandros is connecting with the Mermaid." Henry stood on his tippy toes to look over between Magnus' and Alessandros' shoulders. The Mermaid eyes were wide open, and looking their way. It would not be long before he would have no choice but release his HAP side.

Magnus turned away from the sight of NevKov and looked over at the Mermaid. The Mermaid was allowing her to hear her and Alessandros' thoughts. Even Will and Henry heard the small voices in their heads. The telepathic strength from both Merfolk was so strong it was able to extend beyond them, The Morrigan and Alessandros – uniting them all into a grouped _mind meld._ Each voice was heard and listened to. Plan A was beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**~~~~~Chapter 11~~~~~**

The Russians took great care at reviewing the information on the computers screens. Multiple images faded in and out from frames on the monitors. All guards had their backs turned away from the Sanctuary team. Henry eyed the armed guards, focusing on the ones whose peripheral vision will be most impaired at the moment he would accelerate his inner wolf and attack. Heads shifted from screen to screen and down to the keyboard and back to the touchscreens. _Twenty men,_ he thought_. If I hurl into them I can knock them down in groups._

Alessandros and the Mermaid continued to communicate. The Sanctuary team stood unflinching, quiet and still as their mind's words connected as one.

_Alessandros to the Merpeople: What happens to all of you when he turns on the computers?_

_Merman: When he turns on the machines it is hard to fight. Our minds are forced to invade those of powerful beings. _

_Magnus: Henry, you will have to take on the guards. Will, you stay with Henry. Alessandros keep a constant connection with the Merfolk. Try your best to keep their focus and weaken their connections to the Abnormals. I will go after NevKov._

_Magnus to Merpeople: We will free you._

_Will to The Morrigan: Do your best to keep the magma from rising out. We will not leave without you._

_The Morrigan: Will, we are so weak. We cannot keep this place protected from the lava much longer._

_Henry: I will try and disarm the guards. I will then get to the Shield Generator that is down inside the back cave entrance._

_Magnus to all: When he commands the start of the computers. Let's move…_

NevKov waved his arms over the chasm feeling the intense heat form the magma below. He could feel the air around the entrance vibrating from the EM Shield. He turned around and faced the Sanctuary team, arms open reaching up towards the dome's ceiling. Eyes void of any humanity. "After this I will watch you die. Men it is time…"

Henry took in a deep breath and tensed his whole body. He accelerated his HAP side with a violent roar, echoing wildly against the walls of the chamber. Every inch of his body stretched and tore through his shirt and pants, eyes to full lichen yellow. Fur sprouted in a thick blanket over his body.

He howled a most terrifying call of anger as he leaned forward his tall frame, lashing out as he ran into the men gathered around the desks. He crashed into chairs and desks, picked up one man and threw him across the chamber slamming him into the side face of the volcanic wall.

The quick attack caught the guards unaware as Will ran in right behind Henry. Will came in swinging a punch and popped a guard in the jaw tossing him back to the floor. He jumped down next his side and grabbed at his weapon.

The guard yanked it back as another guard came down hard with a two fisted slam to Will's back. "Ahhh.." yelled Will. Henry swung around hearing Will's cry. He sprung up from across the broken pile of desks and metal and landed right on top of the guards. He picked one up and threw him in the air over into the iron staircase. Henry came down with a heavy paw and cracked the guard in the chest, releasing his weapon. Will picked up the weapon and fired off rounds at the men in front of him. Arms and legs took the brunt as he tried to concentrate every shot on mark.

Henry thrashed his claws at every inch of flesh in his field of vision—a world wind of holy terror. He could hear a flood of heart beats rapidly beating around him, metal clanking, metal breaking, bones breaking. Screams. He jumped forward, backwards, up and across the distances between the desks, growling and reaching out towards every limb and body in his path.

"WILL!" Will heard Henry's lichen voice tear through room. "Fire at my bag, fire at my bag!" Henry was pointing at a far table.

There was a black pack placed on the desktop along with the rest of their belongings. As quickly as he could, Will took his focus off the men around him and lifted his aim at Henry's pack. He fired. The explosion shook the ground causing him and a few other men to fall down. Black volcanic rock blasted in a rain storm of shards from the wall behind and from the floor of the detonation. The ground surface, arching walls, and dome above of the chamber, began to rumble.

Magnus could feel her body ignite. For too many years she's been the morality of justice, not wanting to take the path of justice to the extreme. She had lost so many friends to this man. Her emotions ran so heavy she almost started to cry. _Ashley. She would never have wanted her uncontrolled actions to become this domino effect for ending the lives of the most powerful of Abnormals. _The mere thought of the Cabal and their abusive control over innocent beings had come to a head. _It is time to end this_.

Magnus burst into a dead run with every ounce of her strength, eyes only on NevKov. The warm black volcanic rock crushed into flakes and smaller rocks beneath her feet like egg shells as she ran.

NevKov's focus was lost in the torrent of Henry. His eyes watched as this beast jumped and pummeled his men in all directions. He didn't have the slightest awareness Magnus was about to hurtle into him. Her anticipation for the contact was overwhelming, suffocating in a way. Magnus launched herself forward, her feet pushing her up into an airborne tackle, colliding right into NevKov's side.

NevKov garbled something in Russian upon contact. The impact sent NevKov twisting into the air and down a few feet from his standing position. He body touched down on the black ground. On his back, with Magnus coming down on him, he lifted his left foot up and flipped her over him into the air. As Magnus felt his boot being lifted into her stomach, she thought one step ahead. She landed on her side and rolled over quickly, rebounding to her feet, arms in the air ready to defend.

NevKov wailed wildly as he turned over to stand up on his feet. He screamed at her in a fit of rage, "you want a fight little lady?" His mouth spit as he glared at her, eyes and head tilting down. Magnus stalked around him in a circle. He mocked her every move. "This is over Alexander, this ends now."

NevKov started to runs towards her, his face red and flushed. Magnus took a step back then swung a right hook; he ducked and grabbed her by her shoulders—swinging her around as if they were in some dance of death.

Her hands reached forward, grabbing him firmly around the neck. Her fingers dug into his skin, pulling him closer to her. NevKov reacted with a flinch and tried to pull her down. Magnus leaned back then shot forward, head butting his face, breaking his nose.

He let go of her shoulders with a shriek. Dark blood began pouring from his nose, down and into his mouth. She could see that he was physically stunned but came at her again swinging furiously. She side stepped him and gave a swift kick to his right knee, taking him down to the jagged ground, landing on his back.

"A Cabal spy within the Russian Environmental Agency. I should have known." Magnus kept her fists high, as she anticipated his next attack.

"The Cabal is a brotherhood Helen," he hissed the words, diluted in his wake, "and I am there master!" He swung back his left leg out connecting to the back of Magnus' right heel, taking her out by her feet. NevKov came down and rained blows left and right. On her back she raised her arms to block the pounding blows NevKov was giving. One made it through and clocked her above her right eye driving her head back into the black rocky surface.

Henry turned around to pick up another man attempting to aim his gun at Will, heaving him straight into the air 15 feet away and over one of The Morrigan's chambers. The throw even impressed Henry. A guard had switched on the computer, initiating the program.

Alessandros fell to his knees. Painful throbs invaded his head driving him hard to the ground. The Mermaid and Merman began thrashing about in their tanks. Each whipping up water and waves inside the glass enclosure. The Mermaid was making all attempts to break the glass. She just wanted out from the pain. She swished her tail back and forth against the glass to no avail. The Merman sent an array of punches to the glass, his dark blue hands fisted and desperate, but they were trapped behind the heavy glass.

Alessandros could hear the Mermaid's screams inside his head – pleading for _freedom, open space, peace._ The emotions were deafening. He had never had another's thoughts in his head before, other than Sally's. The screams bounced all around his head and all he could do was hold his breath, curling up his knees to his chest as he lay down on the hot ground. The pain was so intense he couldn't even hear what was going on around him, only that his comrades had taken off to run, to fight.

Magnus kept her hands over her face as NevKov attacked. She could feel the blood streaming down into her right eye and down the side of her face.

Suddenly a concussive explosion sprayed black rock and shrapnel into the air, flying across the room and towards Magnus and NevKov. She could feel the impact of the shards hitting her side and along her legs and on her hands. She had covered her face well to stop NevKov's punching down on her. His face caught the brunt of its force. Peeling his skin away as the tiny fragments of Henry's bag, explosives, dirt, metal, and volcanic rock was injected into air, into his face. Magnus felt the earth underneath her begin to tremor, then rumble. She knew the Merpeople had connected unwillingly to the Abnormals.

She remembered her old partner Nikos, his face, their memories in her mind. She remembered his big brown eyes that were so kind and full of life – the laughter from missions the laughter from life and the smiles over wine. For too long she had lost the one's she loved, ripped from her life without a say-so and rarely if ever had the chance for getting justice on her terms. _Egypt— the burning trucks in the distance_.

She can still see the trail of dust as it disappeared down the road and then lost for over 50 years. The rage she felt could not be tamed.

She yelled as she beat back his punches getting him to sit up over her. She came down with an elbow to the dead center of his chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. As he gasped she leaned forward rocking him off her. On his side he wheezed, rolled over and tried to steady himself to his feet. He reached to his side and unlatched a knife from his belt. He swung it through the air into Magnus' path as she pounced out a round house kick to his face.

The knife grazed her ankle as her kick landed on his jaw, sending him back a step. NevKov balanced his body and shifted his weight so he could spring up on his left foot. Launching himself back towards her. His right hand rose with his knife again, she caught his wrist with her left, and forcefully twisted it back. The knife fell. He started running forward catching her off balance, pushing her farther back, step by step until he slammed her against the back of the jagged wall. Blood spat from his mouth as he shouted in madness. "Do you know why, why I look so young?"

Magnus could feel and see the blood spraying down on her face from out of his mouth. "Why I haven't changed?"

Magnus screamed as she fought to gain control to push him back. He was strong, and kept her restrained to the wall. His face leaning back to avert another head butt.

"The Merpeople," he sighed heavily, straining for his next breath, "they hold the power, of longevity!" He roars into a rage of uncontrolled laughter.

Magnus had never been so close to one so insane. She had met others in her lifetime, but none had this kind of mental wrath.

"After years, of experiments," he spits, "I found, a way."

Magnus leaned forward, trying to pry herself away from the wall, and struggled to bring her sprawled arms down in front of her.

"You're MAD!" Her blue eyes turned fierce and NevKov sensed her repulsive tone to his words. It only excited him further.

NevKov's face was a bloody mess, only his blue eyes were free from the color of his blood soaked face. His voice raspy and loud. "I spun down the blood of the blue beasts, and took the antibodies. The genetic material inside converts other cells to perform the same functions as they do. Functions that include, programing a cell to age more slowly."

It sounded oddly familiar. It was how she believed the source blood worked. But it was something she hadn't yet proved or disproved.

His voice became deeper, like an asthmatic growl. "And now you see," he leaned his face inches from hers and ended in a wicked whisper, "I, will never die."

Henry howled as some of the airborne volcanic rock came in contact with his body from the explosion from his pack. He had no armor on and everything had ricocheted off and into his bare skin. His fur hide was thick but not as thick as Biggie's. Will continued a sweep of machine gun fire taking down more of the men that hadn't been blown off their feet from the blast. A couple men had fired off rounds but were unlucky to hit skin. Will and Henry had secured the left side of the room.

The Morrigan had collapsed in their prisons, their hands cradling their heads in the corners of their glass chambers. Will had a plan. He took off running to them—fighting to keep balance against the quaking ground underneath his feet.

The molten magma was spitting up near the surface of the chasm—orange and red blobs popping and erupting along its edge. The searing heat was quickly increasing the temperature inside the room. The Morrigan were losing control.


	12. Chapter 12

**~~~~~Chapter 12~~~~~**

Magnus cracked NevKov hard to gut, thrusting a quick jab with her left knee. The air escaped his lungs in a loud hoarsely gasp as he weakened his grip on Magnus' wrists. _This will end on our terms_. As his body began to drop down she struck the bottom edge of his chin with a swinging, bare all undercut. She felt the skin break above her knuckles. Momentum's force sent him back away from her and she took every advantage.

With two hands fisted together Magnus slammed down into his collar bone, breaking it on contact. "Ahhh," his bloodied mouth slurred Russian words incomprehensible, as he spit forward the blood still pooling in from his broken nose.

He stumbled back, further away from her, as if to cower back in retreat. She followed. With each step she cautiously looked for her next opening to attack again.

NevKov fell backwards to the ancient lava ground, and stared back up at her. His left arm fell limp from the cracked collar bone. His right hand hung to his side as he fingered the ground rabidly and grabbed hold of his knife once he found it.

"It has been done Helen. You cannot prevent it. The beasts will die." He spat the draining blood again from his mouth. It dripped like small rivers from his lips and fell in droplets to the black ground.

"We are going to stop this," Magnus forced that confession, "You aren't the only one with secrets."

NevKov eyed her with guarded curiosity. It was nothing she had, that he imagined could stop the process.

She offered a tantalizing smile, a subtle ode to the most amazing truth. She walked closer to him, wiping her bleeding knuckles against her pants pocket. He spit a mouth full of blood to the ground at her feet. His teeth revealing only red liquid seeping between each ivory tooth. "You have, nothing..." he sneered with false promise.

She pressed her lips harder, smiling wider. "We have a key to Kali too."

_Will._

"You have no such thing, and you know this to be true." He sprung up and drove the knife towards her. She caught it with both her hands as the force pushed her back to the hot volcanic surface. With all her strength she brought his hands slamming into the rocky ground, breaking his grasp on the knife just off from the side of her face.

Henry saw that NevKov had Magnus pinned against the ground. Rage flooded his body from head to toe. His mouth opened wide exposing his sharp canine teeth. His brown gray fur roughed up along the back of his neck and down the whole of his spine. He crouched down like a lion eying his prey, and sprung from the ground leaping across hot ground to reach her.

He charged over the mangled bodies and fresh torn limbs to get to where Magnus was. She was the only mother figure he'd ever known and he'd be damned if he was going to allow anyone to hurt her.

NevKov tried to force his way down to grab Magnus around her throat with his good hand; she used his momentum and pulled her arms down quick, then up hard to land a right fisted blow to his nose again. He whaled in pain leaning away from her. She pushed forward into his body to get him off her just as Henry, in his almighty fury came stampeding in.

He bent down with his long fingers and blood drenched claws and picked the man up with one hand—his seven foot frame towering over Magnus.

He howled into his face, his yellow eyes full and bright. "YOU are the monster! YOU!" Henry roared his voice and all his teeth inches from NevKov's eyes—his large furry ears pinned back in anger. NevKov could see well down Henry's throat. He saw teeth, gums, and the saliva pouring down the corners of his muzzle. The Russian recoiled his face as he witnessed this tall beast holding him up high off the ground with one hand, from around his neck.

Magnus had every sense of trust that Henry would be safe. NevKov didn't stand a chance against him. Magnus looked at the chasm and the lava about to overflow, then looked across its opening and saw Alessandros on the ground. Like Henry, he was a son she never had.

She jumped to her feet and started to run towards him, staying far from the rim of the lava hole. As she ran passed by The Morrigan's chambers she could see the distress they were experiencing, but she could not help them and had to get to Alessandros.

As she ran past the Morrigan's chamber she saw that Will was on his way towards them. She pointed to Will, "Keep them focused. And Will, find a way to call to Kali!"

Magnus knew he had done it before. Once when he had to dance in the streets in Mumbai, and again when he flat lined to connect to her in spirit form.

"So many voices. Too many voices…" Alessandros kept his eyes tightly closed, but tears still found their way out. He was curled in a ball on the shaking ground, holding his head. "I can't make them stop, make them stop! Please!"

Magnus fell to the ground next to him, no longer able to keep her balance. The interior of the dome was failing.

Black rock particles fell down from the dome's ceiling. Like a heavy black rain, it fell. All around them.

"Alessandros, try and focus on me… FOCUS on me!" She reached out to hold his head gently in her hands. She leaned down to put her face to his. "You have to stay with me Alessandros, try and stay with me. You have to keep them focused on you. Direct the Merpeople away from the Abnormals. Alessandros…"

Will reached the front of Danu's glass chamber, stumbling and falling down to the side she was facing. He pounded on the glass to get her attention. "Danu! Danu! Look at me, look at me! You need to listen to me. Try and listen to me. I can't break your glass myself, it's too thick."

Larger pieces of volcanic rock started to fall and bounce off the tops of the chambers. Will knew he was running out of time. He screamed helplessly at her. "You need to get to your feet. You need to stand up. I need you and your sisters to try to levitate inside this chamber. You need to focus yourself away from the glass walls. You need to float like you did when you destroyed the men of those villages! Do it, get up. Get up now!" He pounded again and again on the glass wall.

As long as The Morrigan did not use their gifts to focus on melting men's brains, that was their silver lining. By only levitating they won't be using the part of their minds that initiates the electric shock. The Cabal knew the cause of how they would cause brain damage in their enemies, and programmed the chambers to serge electrically when that part of the process was active in their brains. But to just levitate, no harm would come per se. That was Will's plan. And he hoped it would work that way.

Danu could hear him behind her glass confinement. It was so hot inside, humid and hard to breathe. _Levitate? What good will that do? _Danu slowly raised her head. She leaned her forehead to the glass, her body weak and aching. She mouthed _why? _

Will pressed his hand to the glass, his face flushed red from the ensuing heat. She could see the sweat pooling on his face and neck. He yelled as loud as he could. "The lava is rising out of the chasm! It is going to overcome your chambers. You have to float to keep yourselves alive. The heat of the magma will break the glass and free you, but you need to be above it. Danu, you are losing control, this is your only chance."

Will was panicked. His whole body was trembling and sweating, his thoughts racing. "Now get up, stand up. All of you." He ran over to the other chambers, screaming and pounding on the glass. "Do as I said, this is the only way. Trust me, please you have to trust me!"

Middle Earth was angry. The volcanic chamber was trembling as an earthquake was being directed straight to them. It was all the Abnormals could do not knowing what was happening. They were dying.

"Alessandros!" He was screaming with pain. Magnus pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him. "Alessandros try to get them to focus. Try and get them to not think of the Abnormals, fight it, fight!" Magnus could see the physical toll it was taking. Alessandros had blood dripping from his nose and draining out of his ears. _Dear god, he's going to die in my arms._

Will desperately turned to Henry. "Henry destroy the EM generator! Destroy it go, go, go! NOW! We're out of time!"

The lava began to craw over the rim of the chasm. The heat bubbling and spitting as it cascaded over onto the surface of the room. Slowly it inched closer and closer to the tanks and Will.

Henry snarled at NevKov as he held him high into the air. He had forgotten about the EM generator. Hearing Will's voice gave him his focus back. With a snort of pure disgust, and no flinch of hesitation, he effortlessly tossed NevKov into the chasm. Like a flicker of a flame, his body disintegrated into a burning puff of black smoke. Henry turned away and started running towards the back cave entrance, leaving a black trail of dust in his wake as the volcanic particles fell out of his fur.

Will looked behind him to see Magnus cradling Alessandros. "Magnus get him out of here! GO!"

Will pointed at the cave entrance that Henry just ran into. "This place is going to burn, get him out!" The lava kept inching out in a circle spread from the depths. The Merpeople continued to lash inside their watery hell.

"Alessandros I am going to pull you out of here alright. We are out of time." She let him slip back down softly to the ground from her hold and crawled behind him to lift him up from under his arms. "Helen! I can't… I can't!" Magnus kept her body low to try and keep her center of balance as she pulled him across the shaking volcanic ground. "FOCUS on the EM generator Alessandros! Focus on the machine." Magnus thought maybe they could bounce the signal backwards and overload the generator itself.

The cave entrance echoed Henry's arrival. Growls and grunts filled in the empty spaces. The EM generator looked like the one that powers the Old City Sanctuary. A cylindrical unit—silver and with a blue pulsing light in the center, vertically. Henry ran up beside it and analyzed the casing. He could physically feel and hear the energy being released. He place one paw on the outer skin of the machine and snarled. With his other paw he placed it on the bottom.

He roared as he lifted up to try and topple it over. The weight of his body and power of his hind legs broke through the ground beneath him. He could hear the ancient volcanic ground crackle into dust beneath his paw pads.

Alessandros could hear both the Merpeople's desperate cries for freedom. He could feel the pain from their bodies beating the glass tank's walls and the deep panic inside. He could hear Kali and the lava Abnormal's mournful screams_. _He could see images of boiling red magma and darkness from the bottom surface of an ocean. But there was also another's emotions stirring in this head . It was the Iron core entity. By connecting with its mind, it had done the same of him. It knew of Kali and Will. How Will had risked his life and even died to reach out to Kali.

The darkness and pressure was so intense, Alessandros cried out. "We are trying to help you!" Magnus knew then he had found a path of focus to them, painful as it may be.

Danu sat up in her chamber. She pushed herself up and put all her weight into the right side of the glass, using it as a crutch. Her body was dizzy and nauseous. With her head spinning she fought to keep her eyes open. The tiredness was overwhelming and thoughts of failure lingered in all three sister's minds.

But they tried. Each had no choice. They had to try. Had to try and focus.

Danu could see a thick haze filling the room. She watched as team puffed from the encroaching lava as it inched over the small puddles of water that had spilled from the tops of the Merpeople's tank.

Will had walked back to Danu's chamber, his forehead pressing into the glass. "You can do this Danu. All of you can do this!" He gave a warm reassuring smile. Will had a natural way of inspiring trust in one's self, it was the first thing she noticed of him when she awoke that night in the infirmary.

Danu raised a hand to his face, wishing she could feel the warmth of his skin. He placed a hand over hers, from behind her glass. His blue eyes bright with hope as he stared back at her.

She gave a slight nod and closed her eyes to aggregate every last ounce of energy.

The shaking of the ground caused Will to fall in front of Danu glass enclosure. The black ash and ancient black cooled magma continued to fall from the dome's ceiling.

Magnus neared the entrance to the cave. "Alessandros! Try to get Kali to focus to Will. We need her to find Will!"

Alessandros kept his hands tightly around his head. His over six foot frame was so heavy to pull but Magnus would crawl with him to get them out from the path of danger if she had to.

She could see the dimly lit cave entrance leading up like a ramp about a hundred feet. She could see there was a garage like door at the end.

She heard Henry's growls as he grunted and snarled at the EM generator. The metal frame was bolted down had a concrete like hold to the bottom of the surface. Magnus saw that he was straining to topple it over. She wished she had the strength to help him. "Keep at it Henry! Keep pushing it! We need that connection broken!"

She came to a stop a few feet from Henry and crouched down beside Alessandros. "Can you hear me Alessandros?"

He grabbed her arm, responding to her question. "I, can hear Kali! I told her that Will needs her!"

She nodded her head. "Alright, okay." She placed at hand to his shoulder. "Get the abnormals to focus on this generator. We need to get this thing destroyed. We are running out of options!"

The Morrigan stood, leaning into the corners of their glass prisons.

Will turned to the Merpeople. The Mermaid was still. Unmoving as she stared over at him—her blue hands to the glass. Their tank water was turning a dirty black color as the volcanic rock pieces fell from the ceiling into the opened top tanks. She kept her eyes locked to Will. _What was she doing?_

He tried to get to his feet, but could not. So he crawled his way over to her tank. He had to take a wide path as the hot magma slowly kept expanding over the rim, reaching out further every few seconds.

Half way over, nearing the center of the chasm he heard a voice. It seemed to whisper in his ear. The voice startled him as he turned to look behind him.

"Durga?"

His brow lowered as he squinted his eyes through the blinding heat from the room. "Kali?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: A big thank you to Lexi73! After reading Lexi73's review, I became aware some countries are behind the US's scheduled airings of Sanctuary. Season 3 has not yet aired in Germany, so I had to re-work Chapter 13 to make things clearer for my Will and Kali arc, without revealing related season 3 events for those who haven't seen it. So with the fun of fan fic, I am extending some of the original boundaries set my Damian Kindler and Company's idea. :)_

* * *

><p>~~~~~Chapter 13~~~~~<p>

The image of Kali, the projected human spirit form clad in her blue dress, was huddled on the floor—showing great physical pain coursing through her being. Will had connected with her before. He once was her Durga, a herald—a herald that's sole purpose held the ability to foresee natural disasters before they occurred—just as the legend of the Kali Cult predicts. The small spider, the Makri, which he had ingested had given him a psychic link to Kali. But now, even without it, as a once host to the Makri, he still is receptive to her with the help from the Merpeople's link.

The Mermaid was keeping her focus on Will to keep Kali linked to him, making it easier for Will to see and hear her. The EM shield was still active and forcing the Merpeople's brain waves to penetrate into the minds of the Abnormals.

Will, as quickly as he could, crawled hands and knee over to her. He lowered his head to hers. "Kali! Kali it's me, it's Will. I need you to listen to me. I need you and your counterparts to focus on the EM generator," he points over to the cave entrance, "it's a machine in that entrance. Henry is trying to destroy it. That is what is causing this pain. If we can destroy it, we can free you from this! Please Kali, focus to that place…"

"Magnus," Henry's deep and resonating tone screamed through the long cave entrance, "I CAN'T move it!"

Henry's patience was wearing thin. He stopped trying to push it over and jumped on top of the machine. He desperately slashed at the metal casing—his nails carving etchings into its surface. He pounded into the middle section in hopes that it was the weakest place on the generator. He jumped up and slammed his weight down trying to crush it.

Magnus could see how thick the outer casing was. But Henry never faltered his attempts. He continued to rain down chaos on the death machine.

"_Durga. We are trying." _

Will's heart felt like it had skipped a beat as Kali responded to him. He was on his hands and knees, and praying for a miracle. And it was strange, because he didn't believe in them.

"Kali. Please, I know this is hard, but we believe if you focus on the EM shield you can send the EM pulse backwards and overload the machine!" It was getting harder to breathe in the chamber. The heat was thick and pasty, almost tangible and the dome was slowly crumbling down around him. Heavier volcanic rock shards were dismantling themselves from the dome ceiling as the earthquake below them continued.

Only silence fell before them as Kali did not respond again.

Kali's mind was deteriorating. She could feel the weight in her mind, as her body screamed for the pain to end. She had heard Will's words and with them the others had heard them too.

"Kali can you hear me? You need to FIGHT, FIGHT back Kali! All of you. NOW!" Will's cries were filled with desperation and the tears that streamed down his face proved it.

"Please Kali, please hear me." He lowered his head into his hands to the black ground. He could feel the flakes of ash fall down around him, on his head and hands. He could hear the patter of the rocks hitting the floor.

"_Durga you need to free your friends. Lead them to the surface. The machine will cause much damage if we destroy it."_ Kali's words were like a distant whisper, barely audible for Will's ears.

"Okay Kali, okay." He knew each Abnormal was battling against the pains of dying. Their very focus was being disrupted and attacked as every second passed with the generator on.

He turned away to crawl back to The Morrigan. As he did he saw the molten magma had reached the front edge of their chambers. The glass had cracked upon its contact. He fought his way to his feet and stumbled down, but forced his way to the side of Danu's glass wall.

The Morrigan had succeeded. Their pale and weak bodies were levitating inches from the bottom of their prisons. A small whirl of wind circled around each of their bodies—tossing their hair and blowing through their white dresses. Will let out a scream of relief.

The molten magma hissed at it came in contact with the front glass wall. The tinted glass instantly shattered in an upward pattern—cracks growing out like branches of a tree that spread outwards and into the side walls. Will fought to balance himself upright and forced a kick at the glass. The impact shattered the side to Danu's chamber. Glass pieces fell in piles in and out from the chamber like little black diamonds scattering all around.

He reached in and grabbed Danu around the waist and jumped backwards with her in his arms. He fell down to the ground and quickly reached at her electrode wires around her head, still being powered by the EM shield. He ripped them off and tossed them back into the prison. A fizzle of current shocked up into the remaining glass walls and on the bottom of Danu's chamber. The magma fizzled and steamed continuously as it absorbed the electric shock.

He gently pulled the IV catheter from the vein in her arm, throwing it to the ground. She lay limp in his arms as he kept one finger over the open vein to stop the bleeding. He tapped her cheek softly with his other hand. "Danu, we are going to get you out of here! HENRY!"

His voice echoed through the volcanic chamber. Henry's large ears cocked to his direction. He jumped off the generator and leaped across the floor to reach him, panting intensely as the humid conditions were taking its toll.

Henry slid into Will and Danu as he tried to slow his exasperated pace. "Henry I need you to break the glass of the Merpeople's tank. Break it from the back so they are freed away from the direction of the chasm. Kali is trying to overload the generator! You need to try and get the Merpeople out!" Will knew Henry's strength could carry both of them, and it was the only option at this point to save the Merfolk.

Henry growled as he jumped away from him. He circled around the crackling molten magma and jumped in behind the Mermaid's tank with a leap over the encroaching lava.

"Danu, you have to wake up!" He forced her body upright, constantly shaking her to wake her. Slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "Stand up Danu! We have to free your sisters!" Sweat fell in sheets as Will steadied himself and Danu to sit up.

The magma had invaded the bottom of the other two chambers. The searing heat inches from crossing its center. The bottom of the glass enclosures had broken apart with the immense heat. Danu and Will crawled to each of the sister's cells. Danu made her way to the last chamber and picked up and large volcanic rock and smashed it to the back of the glass wall. Every side of their chambers had cracked into a branch-like pattern of lines cascading from top to bottom. Glass shards shattered and burned into flames as they rained down into the magma beneath the floating bodies. Will had kicked the back glass wall, breaking it and reached in to Tatha, pulling her away from the prison, and then quickly pulled off her wires.

Danu had begun dragging her sister towards the cave entrance. Both Will and she fought against the trembling ground and razor sharp surface to find safety from the lava flow.

The magma hadn't yet reached the Mer tanks, but was clearly spreading out faster than before. Henry pounded on the back glass with his huge paws, and busted it wide open. The Mermaid and hundreds of gallons of water came crashing down into Henry. For a second the cool water gave him much relief from the high temperature in the chamber. The force caused him to stumble a few steps back.

He bent down as the Mermaid fell into his hind legs. She looked so much like Sally and even in this life and death situation Henry still found wonder at seeing her this close to him. He gently pulled the catheter from the inside of her arm releasing her from the grips of sedation control. But the pain of the connection to the Abnormals was so intense she could no longer keep a conscious hold to the world.

He raised her up on his left shoulder and stepped sideways to the other tank. The Merman was facing him. He was thrashing around with his hands covering his head. But Henry could see that his gaze was being directed at him between the spins and violent whips back and forth in the water. He took his large right paw, fisted it and pounded on the back shattering the glass on first contact, freeing the Merman.

The Merman swished his tail as he gasped for the survival of water. His body fell out with the water, landing on the jagged ground. Like a fish out of water he flipped over on his side and then on his back, his body screaming for the life giving water environment. Henry knew that he had at least 10 minutes before they experienced brain damage without the exposure to water.

He reached down gently with his right hand and pulled the Merman up and underneath his arm. He heavy hind quarters wrestled to find balance as to not drop them as he made his way to the cave entrance. The Merman's mind was still connected to the Abnormals and Henry yelled out to him, knowing he may have to drop him if he didn't stop thrashing. "Just HOLD ON!" But the Merman could not. The pain was so intense in his mind that all he could do was flip himself outright as the pain response was unbearable. Henry had to stop. He let go of the Merman and placed him on the shaking ground. He then reached down to the end of his tail and gripped it as hard as he could without letting his nails force a tear to the scaly skin surface. He kept to his feet and dragged the thrashing Merman through cave entrance and further down the passageway.

He met Danu and Will, each pulling one of the unconscious sisters behind them as they nearly crawled the distance inside the back of the cave.

"We have to leave now… Helen, they are telling us… to leave." Alessandros' nearly slurred the words as his mind was overloaded with images from Kali and the Lava Abnormal. He was close to losing consciousness. Unlike Henry, Will, Magnus, and The Morrigan, their link to the Merpeople was broken after they had finished communicating. Too much effort would have been needed to keep their minds together as one. Alessandros had stayed connected to the Merpeople and couldn't separate the connection once the EM link was initiated. Magnus looked back into the chamber and saw that the molten magma was spreading out faster from the chasm than ever before.

The generator starting to hum, loudly, catching the attention of all.

Will directed a tired nod in the direction of the cave's end. "Kali and her counterparts are working on the EM shield, if they succeed it's going to blow, LET'S MOVE!"

Like a wounded war division they literally bled their way to the far end of the volcanic tunnel towards freedom—a band of brothers and of sisters.

Alessandros was still hunched over as Magnus pulled him gently over the rocky ground. He was becoming disoriented now from the link and the pain was staring to take a toll on his body. As Magnus pulled him she could feel his body slump down, his arms falling limp as they fell down to his sides.

"Damnit," yelled Magnus, "We're losing him." She risked a stop and bent down to shake Alessandros by his shoulders. He didn't move. Blood still drained from his nose and ears. She refused to lose a man who she loved as a son, as well as knew his whole life. She held his head in her left arm and reached down to check his pulse. It was slow and very sluggish.

She spoke to him as if he could hear her. "You're going to be alright Alessandros, everything is going to be okay." Magnus got back to her feet and grabbed him from under his arms again and crawled back towards the large square door ahead.

Danu laid her sister in front of the exit door as Will did with Tatha.

Henry gently put down the Mermaid and Merman and jumped to the large door, assessing a hold for it to open. He snarled at the door. Will ran over to Henry and too searched frantically for a handle, a button, anything to raise it. There was nothing. Will fell to the floor and ran his fingers on the bottom of the door, where it met the volcanic ground. He could feel cold air venting from the bottom.

"Henry," screamed Will, "Try and help me raise the door. It must retract upwards." Henry snorted in response and dug his nails into the ground around the bottom of the door. He quickly dug a whole big enough to hook his paws and claws under its base. "LIFT!" Will yelled as he lifted the door best he could while struggling to keep from falling back to the ground with the chamber still quaking under their feet. Danu ran over and put her hands on the outer door, trying to push it up with them.

The sound of metal started screeching as the door slowly jutted upwards. Henry howled as his large hind quarters carried most of the weight of the exit doorway. Henry could hear gears rounding in circles, like a conveyer belt was pulling the doorway up to an open position.

A blast of cool air hit Will's face as the garage-like door started to retract up, nearly on its own with the momentum from their efforts.

As the door opened it exposed an elevator shaft—a large plank like cage with cables running along the side.

Will studied the design with his keen eyes and saw a junction box on the other side. There were two buttons, on a small square gray box. One was red, the other green. Will ran into the large metal lift and reached out to the box. He pushed in the green button. The lift shook, then screeched as it started to rise up. Will nearly collapsed to the ground with relief. He had no idea where the lift was going to take them but anywhere was better than here. He pushed the red button, halting the lift to a stop.

Henry huffed and pulled his two new companions onto the lift. Danu had made her way to the center with her sister in her arms. Magnus settled near the back holding the unconscious Alessandros tight to her in a hug. "Let's GO!" screamed Henry. He had never stayed in HAP form this long and with the intensity of the physical toll; the last thing he wanted to do was to morph back into human form and lose the strength he needs to keep this advantage present.

The elevator shaft roared as it started to rise from the dark passage way. A small single light bulb hung above, giving just enough light to expose the tired, bleeding and exhausted friends. The Merman had quieted down. His body slipping as did the Mermaid's into unconsciousness. Will reached down to check Tatha's pulse. "She's alive, I just think the event has been too much for her body to handle." He thought the same with Danu's other sister. Will looked over at Magnus. She was clutching Alessandros, his head in her lap. With one hand on his neck she kept a constant hold to his pulse. Her eyes welling with tears as she stared down at his limp body. Will took a step closer and bent down on one knee, placing a hand to her back. "How is he Magnus?"

She slowly looked up to meet his face. "I don't know," she said in a low whisper. "He's been bleeding badly—brain trauma. The violent link is causing intracranial swelling. The blood is being forced to overflow from his ears and nose." She stopped talking and looked away from Will then lowered her head to the side of Alessandros' face, rocking him gently in her arms. "Will, he's dying."


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~**Chapter 14**~~~~~

Silence filled the elevator lift.

The creaking of the pulley system echoed throughout the hollowed volcanic tunnel as the steel cables contracted under the heavy weight of the lift. Will stood quiet, leaning his body back into the metal wall of their rising exit path. He was beyond exhausted. Having been connected to the Merpeople and with Kali, however brief a time it was, had drained him emotionally and physically. In Mumbai he had connected with Kali, by aid of the Makri, and it had presented the same effect. Humans cannot deal with the stress of telepathy unless their bodies were born with the abnormalities that naturally allow for the connections. He had held the connection for such a short time, and could not envision the unimaginable pain that the EM program exposed to a connected mind. He could only imagine. And as he looked down at Alessandros, he found himself witnessing firsthand what the final outcome would look like.

Alessandros' genetic predisposition of echo location allowed him to connect freely with other telepathic beings. He could initiate an instant link with Sally because of it, but Magnus being human, had to wait for Sally to connect with an initial action. The Merpeople were the strongest telepathic beings Will had ever encountered or read about in the many countless files within the walls of the Sanctuary Network. And because of that, and looking down at their sleeping bodies, he believed they had a better chance of surviving through the ordeal.

The cool air was wet and had a heavy dampness about it. This made Will think the above exit was open to the surface. He even noticed the corners of the lift had a small layer of rust along the sides and at the corners of the metal ceiling. _Yes, it must be an open elevator system allowing for the exposure to the outside elements_. Will was a profiler, but he was even more perceptive to his environmental surroundings in such dire situations.

Will could make out exasperated sighs from the conscious, grunts from Henry, and the deep irregular breaths from Alessandros clinging to life down to his left—Magnus still rocking him gently as if he was a baby in her arms.

Danu sat in between her sisters, holding tightly to each one of their hands. Henry was leaning against the crook corner of the lift picking metal shards from his chest, quietly growling as each was delicately pulled from his thick skin.

Will eased himself down, sliding his back to the floor beside Magnus. He raised his left arm again to Magnus, resting a hand to her back.

Magnus kept silent as the lift slowly creaked its way to the surface. The pulley system was screeching from the weight being lifted. Will was worried that the elevator may come crashing down back to the bottom of the shaft as he knew the capacity weight was most definitely being overtaxed.

Magnus rocked Alessandros back and forth, back and forth in her arms. Like she had done with Ashley when she was young, during the nights she'd come running into her room scared—from nightmares of things that go bump in the night. Magnus wiped away the blood from Alessandros' nose with her outer sleeve and kept his head slightly tilted so the blood wouldn't trickle down and coagulate into his throat. Will could hear her whispering to Alessandros but could not make out the words. He just sat there quiet, trying his best to comfort Magnus by gently rubbing her back.

Magnus took notice of Henry's grunts and turned her head in his direction. "Henry, are you hurt?"

Henry hissed a growl as he picked a piece of metal shrapnel from his chest. He was using the tips of his long nails as claw-like tweezers. It was difficult to say the least. The shrapnel was tiny and his claws were sharp but thick. His grunts were more of an expression of annoyance at his method of extraction.

"I'm fine," his raspy voice echoed against the four metal walls, "just got a few splinters."

Will and Magnus could hear the whine in his voice.

"Henry come over here. Let me check you over." Magnus was insistent.

Henry responded with a deep scratchy exhale. "It's nothing Magnus, it's just superficial."

"Henry it wasn't a question. Come over to me now." Will was sure she had just taken a mother's tone; a caring tone, but one that expected no defiance.

Henry sensed the worry in her voice and reminded himself of her current emotional state as she held Alessandros in her arms. Henry conceded to his doctor's orders.

Henry gingerly stepped over the Merpeople and over the two sisters and slowly bent down in front of Magnus. Magnus could see how filthy he was from head to toe. The black volcanic ash and soot had smeared all over his fur. Henry pointed at his chest, and circled his paw around to show where the cuts were.

Magnus reached up with one hand and with her fingers she softly ran them through his fur to try and find the shrapnel particles. "How close were you to the blast?"

"Close enough." He huffed back.

Magnus could see that most of the wounds were small and were just slightly embedded into the skin. The one light bulb above swung on its single electric line, sending a waving light down to the floor and off the walls. Magnus could just make out the resulting blood trails streaming and becoming matted between his dark fur.

"Henry are you sure you're alright." Her eyes widened with worry. Both Will and Henry could hear her voice quiver with the question.

"Magnus, it's nothing serious. Honest doc, I'm fine."

Magnus could just make out a smile as Henry tried to show a grin of assurance—a flash of large white shiny teeth.

Henry immediately switched the focus from him to Alessandros as he softly laid a heavy paw on his brother's arm. Henry was nearly 6 years older than Alessandros but the closeness in age and their exposure to the Sanctuary Network had afforded a wonderful look into the world of Abnormals and the close knit family they were brought into. Both men had spent their whole lives living in the shadows of each other. Henry had known Sally before he knew Alessandros which helped him transition his fear to understanding when he first saw Alessandros as a new born. Sally and Magnus were somewhat both surrogate mothers to them. And that is exactly how the young men respected them as—another mother figure.

Henry lowered his voice to low rumble. "How is he doing doc?" But he knew the answer. He had heard Will ask her the same question only a short time ago. But he was wishing, hoping she would give him a different response.

Magnus let her eyes fall back to her unconscious friend. His body had started to slightly convulse from the internal brain trauma. They were literally out of time.

"Henry the link is still active." She choked on her words as she felt her throat tightened. "I believe there is nothing that can help him at this point."

Henry could smell the salt from the tears streaming down her cheeks and even in the half-light he could make out her look of absolute loss. Just like the night they had said goodbye to Ashley.

Magnus wiped away the draining blood once more off his mouth and from under his nose, and whispered her next words as if they were not falling upon deaf ears, "I've always loved you as a son Alessandros. I'm so sorry." Magnus wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Henry sighed a low whimper and reached out with his long arms to embrace Magnus, gently resting his large muzzle in the crook of her neck. Words fell silent as Alessandros' breaths became less and more shallow.

A sudden jolt shook the whole elevator lift as tremors from a massive explosion tore through the walls of the shaft. The pulley system wrenched and fell slack as the lifting cage rocked from side to side. Henry fell backwards to the metal floor.

"The EM generator," screamed Will, "they destroyed it!" Will had fallen forward landing on his stomach. As he put his feet back under him the lift surfaced under a pitch black night sky lit only by stars and the dust trails of the Milky Way.

The vast shipyard was empty. The concrete ground easily spread out over a measured 20 acres. A large rectangular building sat to their left with high vented windows just bordering below the rim of the roof. The constant rattle and shaking of the lift awakened focus once again to the group.

Will pushed himself up to his feet, "Make clear of the shaft!"

All knew the fiery aftermath of heat and volcanic debris would soon find its way up taking the only exit path available.

Magnus took to her feet and pulled Alessandros out from the lift and kept moving backwards without stopping. Who knew how large the blast was and how far it would reach once the air shaft sucked it out.

Henry grabbed each Merfolk under an arm and followed Magnus' lead far away from the incoming disaster zone. Will picked up Tatha in his arms and ran with Danu as she too dragged her sister away.

Henry's ears were cocked back as he could hear the vibrations of the eruption underground. The Sanctuary team was running, dragging, and nearly crawling their way to the large building 200 yards to the left. That was when Henry's voice roared across the empty landscape. "The ZIMMERMAN!" Will arms were aching from lactic acid build up from the hold of Tatha and he was just barely able to respond in a whole breath back to Henry, not understanding the reasoning for him to scream his name so loud.

"What Henry?"

Magnus took a quick glance over her shoulder to see the Sanctuary Research Vessel docked at the far end of the shipyard. She nearly collapsed with relief. "The yacht, it's docked!" Her voice almost echoed as loudly as Henry's. Will could make out shadows in the darkness running towards them. Will exhaled in heavy breaths in congruence with every one of his teammates as they neared the incoming figures.

"Doctor Magnus!" A male voice called out from the distance as they made their way closer. "Yes, we ALL made it out!" Magnus could barely keep the pace as she carried the dead weight of the unconscious man in her grips. "I need help carrying a body, we have a medical emergency. We need to get these people on board now!"

A unit of ten tall foot soldiers dressed in black, carrying flashlights, and armed, met up with the team. Two men kneeled down to Alessandros, one man reaching down to his top torso, as the other man grabbed his legs. "What's his status?" One of the men asked as he waved a flashlight down over Alessandros' body. Magnus had bent over to rest her back for a second, trying desperately to catch her breath. "Intracranial bleeding." She cried the words with exhaustion. Magnus straightened her posture and raised her arms over her shoulders and put her hands on her head. She attempted to contain the sobs that were tight in her throat. "He's been unconscious for about 20 minutes. And we have two others," she takes a deep breath, "and two Abnormals." The lead man holding Alessandros from under his arms relayed the medical status through his radio. "We have a Priority One Emergency. Cold Blue. We also have two unconscious females and two Abnormals in route." Danu and Will released their hold to a sister in their arms as four men walked over and carefully took them safely away.

The four of them stood still for a few moments. Expressions of pain, exhausting, and shock being shared as they each looked to each other's faces.

"Magnus!" Henry was crouching over the Mermaid. "She's conscious."

The remaining foot soldiers took notice of the stirring of one of the Merpeople.

Magnus ran over and kneeled down beside the Mermaid. The Mermaid slowly flipped her tail and lifted her head up towards Magnus as she leaned close.

_Thank you._

Magnus could hear the gentle voice inside her mind, like a calm whisper.

Magnus turned to the soldiers and waved them on, "Leave a flashlight and radio and give us a minute." "Yes Doctor Magnus. Radio us if you need further assistance. We will be standing by." A man placed a flashlight and radio at Magnus' feet. Then turned with the rest of the men and headed back across the distances to the yacht.

Magnus reached out to grab the Mermaid's hand. It was cold and had the surface touch like a snake's skin, much like Sally. Magnus gave a comforting smile. "You are welcome." Magnus was taken back by the image of the Mermaid. Her hair, or what would be in the place of hair, was a seaweed-like texture and had a much darker green than Sally's. Her face was a blur of dark blues and violets. The darker tints were found around her eyes and jawline as the lighter shades encompassed her nose, cheeks and forehead. Her eyes were large, and black. Magnus could see that she was clearly another species of her kind.

_I remember you. _The gentle voice echoed once more in her mind.

Magnus didn't respond. She just waited in complete curiosity and awe for her to continue. She knew she must have recognized her from her mission in Egypt all those years ago.

_You tried to save us. This was many days ago_.

Magnus sighed. It had been more than just a 'many days' ago. It had been over 50 years.

_You and your friends risked your lives to free us. Why?_

Magnus' heart broke as she realized the Mermaid was not reaching into her mind for the answers, but was trusting Magnus to give an honest response—in her words. She squeezed the Mermaid's hand softly.

"I am a doctor and scientist. I help beings like you. I study and protect the rare species of the world, and have done so for over a hundred years."

The black eyes of the Mermaid widened as she learned this information. She squeezed Magnus' hand in response.

Henry tapped Magnus' shoulder gently with his paw. "The other one is awake," he rasped.

Magnus looked over and saw the Merman was sitting up, his dark blue arms holding his torso upright. He was smiling.

_You have saved us._

Tears fell from Magnus' eyes. She smiled back. "It wasn't easy." The Mermaid could sense a deep sadness in her heart. Emotions were like echoes that Merfolk could feel.

The Mermaid had known that Magnus was seeking answers from the day in Egypt—a secret that the Mermaid had kept for as many years since that day.

Will walked over and knelt in between the Merfolk, his mind's thoughts full of wonder cascaded like ping pongs inside his mind as he analyzed the beautiful creatures. Will took a moment to break the conversation between Magnus and the Merfolk. "Ah sorry to interrupt here, but," he points a hand to the Merpeople, "don't you need to be in water to survive?"

The Mermaid squeezed Magnus' hand once more.

_We will tell you the time in which we need water._

Magnus nodded.

"They are fine for now Will."

The Mermaid squinted her eyes as she looked at Magnus, her eyes blinking a few times over and like Alessandros, she had a second membrane retract slowly with every blink.

_You want to know how you survived. Do you not?_

Magnus' body shuddered as she inhaled a wave of deep breaths. Egypt.

"You know how I survived?" Magnus let her mind return to the burning truck, the fire, the smoke, and the _sand wind_ that lingered.

The Merman crawled over closer to Magnus, slapping his tail against the cold concrete to help him move closer. He slowly extended a hand. He too had seaweed-like hair but his color was almost completely black, but his face was a lighter shade of blue with small splotches of yellow. Magnus reached out and took his hand, cupping it with hers and the Mermaid's.

_We saved you._

The words were louder in her head, but still echoed with kindness as she heard both their voices together.

Magnus rolled off her knee and dropped the rest of the way onto the concrete ground.

The Merfolk could sense the emotions replaying on that day—her feelings of loss, being alone, pain, and the acceptance of death.

_You were not alone Doctor Magnus._

The Merman slowly raised a hand to touch Magnus' cheek. She didn't pull away. A cold gentle finger ran along her jawline to her chin. He smiled, and blinked his large black eyes at the amazement of seeing her as she saw them—as an absolute wonder.

_We can manipulate our healing abilities beyond our own physical being. It is a gift of our kind._

Magnus absorbed the words but their meaning was lost.

"I don't understand," Magnus was trembling from the onslaught of old memories, "how, exactly, did you save me?"

Will, Danu and Henry sat motionless as they only heard Magnus's voice speak. For the other communication was respectfully, not meant for them to hear.

_You have called it the sand wind for many of days. That is how we saved you. We have the ability to extend our means of healing into the world around us, into a physical state. We felt your pain and sensed the kindness in your heart and in your friends and knew you meant us no harm. As we were taken far away from you we let our minds take our gift across the sand to where you were. We opened the spaces needed to release you from that vehicle that had you trapped inside, and moved your body free from danger. We healed your wounds as if they were our own. The sand wind was our gift to you. We are only sorry that we could not heal your other friends for their injuries were too severe._

Magnus was holding her breath, and hadn't noticed it until she gasped aloud. "Dear god."

_Now you must let us return to the waters. We have not been free for as many a days since you last saw us in the land of Egypt._

These words were gently passed on to all around, as was the pain that they had felt in captivity.

"My god Magnus." Will's words carried an angry tone, for how could someone keep such beautiful creatures in a prison barely the size of their own bodies?

_We must leave you now._

Magnus was about to plead for them to return to the Sanctuary, but the feelings of their 50 years of claustrophobic isolation that the Merfolk had shared was all she needed to know.

"Quickly," instructed Magnus, "let's get them back into the water."

Henry stood behind the Merman as he raised his blue arms in anticipation of Henry picking him up. Henry raised the Merman's body and waddled over to the edge of the dock. He didn't need a flashlight for he could see in the dark.

The Mermaid sent a kind message to Danu._ Your friends have shown us charity, as they once showed you, and have again. We will not forget._

Danu smiled down as she reached for the flashlight and helped raise the Mermaid into the arms of Magnus and Will.

Henry reached the edge of the dock and slowly released the Merman. "There you go big guy," he rasped as he let him free.

Magnus, Will, and Danu lowered the Mermaid into the water. The Merfolk disappeared underwater swimming fiercely in circles and down into its depths before rising back to the surface. All kneeled down on the dock and looked once more to the Merpeople.

The Mermaid and Merman swam to the edge, placing their blue hands to the edge of the white concrete dock. The Mermaid looked up to Helen, smiled, then swam a few feet backwards and took her arms and raised them to make a circle, clasping her fingers together. Then she pulled her arms apart to lower them back into the water.

_We will meet again._

Magnus swallowed back sobs as tears uncontrolled streamed from her eyes. The Merman reached up, wanting to pull Magnus into a hug. His wet and cold body embraced Magnus with much respect and admiration. Magnus pulled him up and held him caringly in her arms. She could feel his body shake as he too was crying tears from at last finding freedom. The Merman let his emotions of happiness, understanding, amity, and appreciation flood into the mind of Magnus. She continued to hold his cold body in her arms.

The Mermaid swam around in circles swishing her tail and splashing water all around her. _Freedom. _The glow of the Milky Way lit up the splashes of water and rippling currents as she danced herself into the depths below.

The Merman pulled away but before he did he nuzzled a cheek rub to the side of Magnus' face. He let go of her gently as she slowly lowered him back down into the water. He continued to stare at her with the curiosity of a child, blinking his large black eyes in wonder. He gave her a nod, slowly turned away from her then disappeared into the warm waters of the Aegean Sea.

_Be safe._

_Alessandros is waiting for you._

_Thank you for your kindness._


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~Chapter 15~~~~~

Suddenly a huge ball of fire and spitting magma flashed through the elevator shaft, illuminating the dark with a fiery orange glow. The metal lift hissed as lava blasted it upwards into the air—instantly melting the cables and structure as it was thrown from the surface. The shipyard lit up like a fireworks show as magma was injected a hundreds of feet into air. The sleeping volcano had awakened.

The Sanctuary team shot up from the edge of the docks as their ears rang from the loud explosion ripping into the air. Without hesitating Will screamed, "RUN," as he grabbed Magnus by the arm to pull her alongside him as he ran. The roar of the rumbling beneath their feet increased into another quake.

Henry could have out ran them all, but stayed close on their heels as he lagged back in case one of them faltered.

The distances between the team and the Research Vessel Zimmerman were lit up like dawn as the magma continued to spray out from the ancient volcanic shaft. Will remembered he hadn't run this fast since the large lizard tried to attack him from the elevator those few years ago. But this time the ensuing danger was a river of lava.

Each step was agony as their tired bodies wheezed and gasped for air with every aching step.

"We're almost there. KEEP moving," Henry roared from behind them.

The Sanctuary team could make out a few figures running down an attached staircase positioned next to the vessel's side entrance. Voices called out from the black shadows running to meet them. "The volcano is erupting. We have to leave now!"

Magnus couldn't have said it better herself. The four men met them and ran beside them leading them to the staircase. One by one they leaped up the steps taking two or three at a time. Henry stayed back again and waited for all of the team members to make it up the stairs and into the vessel before he entered.

_Relief. Safety. _

The walls inside were cool and white and above all clean. Each Sanctuary team member was bathed in black smears and black ash as they followed Magnus through the passages to the boat's bridge.

Magnus could hear and feel the engines firing up. At last; they were leaving this hell hole.

The bridge had a panoramic view—large glass windows lined the front and the corners of the captain's deck. Magnus locked eyes with the Captain as she came though the entry way. "What's going on?"

The British Captain turned away from a man he was talking to and walked up to Magnus. "We have tectonic activity below this area of the island. SAT radar shows a 2 mile wide magma chamber below us. It's erupting. What happened down there?" His voice was heavy with alarm as he saw Magnus' face. Her cuts had stopped bleeding but the red smears were visibly apparent on her skin.

"The Cabal had an EM weapon that linked telepathically to Kali and her counterparts by manipulating the abilities of two Merpeople. NevKov was using this method to try and kill them," Magnus put her hands on the top of one of the computer counters attempting to use it as a crutch for her tired body, "we were able to get Kali and her other Abnormals to rebound the signal. This caused the Cabal's EM generator to explode. The Morrigan were being used to keep the magma from rising from below, inside an ancient magma chamber. That was where we were." She inhaled forcing herself to breathe again.

"Bloody Hell," spat the Captain. "Are you all alright?" His eyes shifted from Magnus, to Will and Danu, and lastly landing on the seven foot tall hairy lichen covered in black ash leaning in the doorway. They were a black dirty mess.

Henry huffed as he nodded to the Captain, sending a blanket of soot falling down around him.

"We'll manage," said Magnus as she clenched her teeth.

The com system came to life as a voice requested the Captain's presence. The Captain walked over to the length wide bridge counter lining the front wall and picked up a phone and answered. "This is the Captain. Yes, we have them all. I understand. I'll tell them right away. Thank you." The Captain placed the phone back to its housing and turned back to the Sanctuary team. "You are required in the Infirmary."

_Alessandros. _Her mind had nearly forgotten him in the chaos.

Magnus nodded and ran out of the bridge. Her team members following close behind.

The ceiling of the infirmary was white and the room was brightly lit. Sounds of beeping and buzzes filled the air in between. Alessandros could breathe. He slowly opened his tired eyes to a blur of blinding light. The OR was buzzing with life as shadows walked from his bed side to monitors then back again.

Magnus nearly collided with a doctor walking out of the OR as she turned to enter. "How is he?" she blurted out.

A low voice, deeply hoarse answered from the infirmary bed.

"Hey Magnus."

Magnus saw Alessandros sitting up on the bed—a cheerful smile beneath a black dirty face.

A life had been returned.

Magnus rushed to his side, with arms open.

Alessandros raised his arms up to her an embraced her. She nearly squeezed the air from his chest. "Magnus, it's alright. I'm okay."

Magnus just held him as tight as she could. His body now warm again from his health being restored. She had been sickened by how fast he had been losing blood and how cold his body was becoming as a result from his exposure to the EM link. Holding him alive—there were really no words to describe it.

Alessandros spoke again in a trembled breath, "I heard the Merpeople in my mind. It was like I was hearing whispers in complete darkness."

He could hear the soft sobs as Magnus cried tears of joy as she held him. "It's okay Helen, I'm okay." He reassured her once more as he squeezed her tighter. "The Merpeople gave me my life back. They healed me."

"I know," choked Magnus. "They spoke to us before we freed them into the bay. They had said you were waiting for me. I had assumed it was a message that they had somehow helped you. But I wasn't completely sure until now."

A few moments of silence fell over the OR as all eyes were on Alessandros and Magnus. Will walked up to stand at the foot of the bed. It was an amazing thing to behold—the sheer power of the Abnormal world—the Merpeople's gift and how they chose to share it to heal others. Will just stared with a half- smile. He remembered Clara, and imagined what it would be like to hold her again—to feel her heart beating against his bare skin. Then as abruptly as the memory surfaced, he let it go.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked as she kept a tight embrace around him.

Alessandros took a deep breath. Breathing in the fresh clean air was so different than what he had inhaled in the magma chamber. He welcomed it. "I feel fine. No pain at all. Just a little groggy, but nothing a good night's rest won't cure."

Henry had returned to his human form and had grabbed a white bed sheet to wrap around his waist, as to mimic a white tunic of sorts. "Dude, glad to have you back." Henry eyes were glazed over with tears as he laid a hand on Alessandro's back, patting him gently.

Alessandros looked over to Henry, "So, what'd I miss." His tone was enthusiastic, trying do down play the moment in which could have turned tragic. Magnus was too tired to argue on behalf of the most serious of moments she'd ever faced.

_Cheeky bugger_, thought Magnus. Magnus pulled away and sat herself down on the side of his bed. "The EM generator just exploded and now the volcano is erupting. We are leaving the dock now. We should be out of danger soon." She reached up to wipe tears from Alessandros' eyes. She gave him a weary smile.

"What do you mean the volcano is erupting?" Alessandros gaze shifted to all around the room, his eyes wide with fear.

"We just spoke with the Captain. He has SAT radar revealing a magma chamber below this volcano; it started to become active as the Cabal's EM generator exploded."

"So Kali and her counterparts were able to destroy it," asked Alessandros.

"That's what it looks like," added Will.

"But I felt them in,… in my head. Magnus the pain was... the pain was incredible. I could feel them dying—their life being drained from their bodies. I could feel the horrific feelings of grasping for their life as it was leaving their bodies." Alessandros dropped his hands to his lap and stared down, his body unmoving with the flashbacks burning through his mind.

Magnus placed her hands gently on his shoulders, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Alessandros, but somehow they found a way." Magnus then took one hand and wiped another tear from his eye.

"Do you think they survived?" Alessandros chin was quivering, as to hold back himself from completely losing control of his emotions.

"We don't know." Will placed both hands on the foot of the medical bed and rested his body's weight on his arms. "I was able to link with Kali through the Mermaid. She said they were trying to destroy it. That is the last I was able to talk to her."

"I hope," Alessandros paused to fight back a sob, "God Magnus, I hope they survived."

"For the sake of the world I hope they did. Without the balance of their gifts the world will indefinitely become unstable." Magnus's expression was tight jawed now. They had done the best they could. And they could do no more.

Magnus took a moment just looking over Alessandros' face. She thought of when she first saw him after he was born and how small he was, and how she loved him as a son at that very moment. "God I'm so glad you're alright."

Alessandros smiled. His big brown eyes warm and lively again.

Magnus continued to wipe the streaming tears away from under his eyes. Then she softly tried to smear away the black soot from his cheeks and chin. She laughed through an uncontrolled sob, "Good god you're a filthy mess."

"You should talk Doc." Alessandros coughed a laugh and closed his eyes as he wiped the smears off his forehead with the back of his hands.

"Yeah, by the way, I got dibs on the first shower." Henry grinned from ear to ear as he shuffled side to side in his bed sheet.

Alessandros pointed to Henry's 'below the waist sheet cover'. "Nice skirt brother."

Henry growled as he smirked. "It was this or a gown. And dude, I don't do gowns."

Magnus laughed and looked at Henry. "Well I'm sure we can find you something suitable Henry, even if you have to borrow a pair of scrubs from the medical laundry room."

"Nurse Foss. It has a nice ring don't you think?" Alessandros cocked a head tilt towards Henry and winked.

Henry gave a soft fist bump to Alessandros' shoulder. "Dude, just don't expect me to give you a sponge bath."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Magnus wiped away the remaining tears from her own face and then turned back to Alessandros. She just quietly sat next to him, hardly believing he was alive and well again.

"Hell of a day huh?" Alessandros said calmly.

Magnus tried to keep from crying again, but the moment just made it impossible. Alessandros smiled back and pulled her close once more. But this time he was the one to gently rock her in his arms. "It's alright Helen, it's alright," he softly whispered. Magnus buried her face in his shoulder. Henry leaned over and wrapped his arms around them—smiling. He had his brother back and Magnus, her other son.

Will decided to give them some space and walked over to the sleeping Morrigan as they lay unconscious in their beds. Danu was sitting in a chair beside between their two beds.

"How are your sisters doing?" he asked as he bent down next to her putting his hand over hers. She looked down at his hand then put her other hand over his, smiling as she looked at her sister Tatha.

"They will be fine. Tatha and Caird took most of the burden in keeping the magma at bay. They did this so I could concentrate more on you once you started to talk to me. They will need to sleep for some time before they gain their strength back, but they are not in any danger anymore." She turned away from her sister and looked down to Will beside her. "You showed us charity once Will, and you have again. We will never forget what you all have done for us. You saved our very lives."

Will squeezed her hand tighter. "Just promise me one thing Danu—that you and your sisters will not return to the Cabal as you did the last time we had you in our care. The Cabal has no right to keep you a prisoner under their control. We can protect you and you deserve a life of freedom—a life that allows you to make your own decisions."

Danu knew Will Zimmerman had a way with words. He always spoke sincerely and kind and she had longed to hear him and see him again. She had missed his voice—more than she would ever reveal. She had missed his face—more than she ever would admit.

She now believed that her and her sisters will not become a danger to anyone else as long as they would place their safety in the hands of the Sanctuary. Once she saw Will staring at her from behind her glass prison, she knew the extents that they would take to keep them safe. And for anyone, that was proof of the deepest action of humanity.

She smiled shyly. "We will do as you ask Will. We want freedom more than anything. We have come to learn this more after we left Doctor Magnus' Sanctuary years ago. It was a mistake we made that we will not make again. We understand your world is different from the one we were born into. But we have trust that you can help us learn the ways of this time."

Will closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. We will help you transition to this world. We'll be with you every step of the way. I promise you. You and your sisters are not alone."

Danu looked back at her two sleeping sisters. Machines beeped quietly as the room fell quiet. Everyone just sat or stood in utter disbelief of what they had just endured.

A doctor walked back into the room with a chart in his hand. "Okay people, let's get you checked out. Doctor Magnus, Henry, it looks like you both need stitches." The tall doctor had a buzz cut and looked to be in his early 40's—his kind green eyes glancing from Magnus to Henry as took in the blood smears on her face and his chest. He walked up to an empty bed and rummaged through a medical cart beside it for antiseptic, then filled a syringe with lidocaine for numbing the wounded areas of the skin.

"Who's first?" His voice was soft and confident as he laid the syringe down and opened a sterile packet of stitching thread.

"Ah, you go ahead Boss, you'll have to load a tranquilizer gun before I can get anywhere near a needle. And I'm guessing I'll need a lot more stitches than you."

Magnus gave a reassuring nod to Henry, "don't worry Henry, we can give you something to ease the effects." She turned back to the tall doctor. "He doesn't take too kindly to needles."

"No worries, Doctor Magnus, if you'd like, once I am finished putting you back together, I'll let you sew up the big fur ball." He flashed a kind smile over to Henry as he and Magnus laughed respectfully. Henry let it go with a yellow, one eyed wink to Magnus. They were safe and alive, together and had each other's back. Such was the motto of the Sanctuary—friends—family.

**Seven hours later**

After some much needed showers, a meal, and an order to rest from Magnus all members of the Sanctuary team had fallen asleep, rather quickly, in their infirmary beds. Magnus had awakened, noticing that Will was not in the room, and quietly walked out to make her way to the Captain's Bridge. She was able to collect a black pair of pants and a black top, standard Sanctuary Vessel wear for she refused to wear scrubs when she had a choice for any black attire within her reach.

Magnus knocked on the door frame as she entered the Bridge. The morning dawn hid just under the sky in a light violet; the sun had not risen but the colors hinted that within the hour the sky would warm its colors.

"Doctor Magnus, it is good to see you well and up and around. How are you?" The Captain asked, sincerity heavy in his voice.

"Thank you," she smiled, "I feel much better after having rested." She pointed to the horizon ahead. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

Each of them walked slowly up to the front glass window. A few stars scattered the highest point of the sky. No clouds graced the heavens above.

"Indeed it will be." He lowered down to look down at a computer screen. "The volcano has been erupting for the last six to seven hours. The lava is however receding into the sea via the shipyard's chasm. That is good news for the rest of the eastern side of the island will be spared. But we have another situation. He taps the screen on the monitor in front of him. "We have more SAT images. But these warrant your attention."

Magnus looked to his face, confused. "What is it?"

"Precisely six hours ago the sun started to produce a massive array of Coronal Mass Ejections."

"Solar flares." She noted.

"Yes. They are some of the largest I've ever witnessed and have been bombarding the atmosphere. But these are different, structurally than we currently classify them as."

Magnus crossed her arms in thought. "How? What do you mean they are different?"

The Captain shook his head slowly as if not to fully understand it himself. "The solar flares have a high concentration of Beta Waves within the heat signature."

Magnus lowered her brow as her mind tried to comprehend the meaning. "The Cabal's research had discovered Beta Waves being released from the center of Earth during our encounter in Mumbai. These were being directed to Kali and the other Abnormal beneath the Earth's crust."

"Yes, we gathered that information from the Moscow Satellite earlier this evening. We were able to hack in, after you and your people left the harbor."

"So, this has to be related." Magnus proposed.

"I'd hoped you'd say that." He tapped at the screen again changing the image. The next image showed the sun in infrared light. One by one, solar emissions expanded from the surface and left the gravity of the sun. "It is the most fascinating thing. It's like it has a connection to what has been going on here."

Magnus sighed to herself in utter amazement. "Yes, it is. The sun, our star, must be an Elemental Abnormal."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Thanks to all of you that have placed my story on Story AlertFavorite, and those just dropping in to read! I have 2 or so chapters I am working on that will finally conclude my story. Thanks again. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~Chapter 16~~~~~

Will stood on the front deck of the Sanctuary Research Vessel Zimmerman. He had always felt respected and needed among his peers, his friends, but standing on the very ship named after him, made him feel extra special.

The cool air of the wind against his face made him feel like he was flying just above the water as he leaned over the front of the boat. He had his hands on the railing and was just tilting his body over, as if to temp the Fates of balance. The wind rushed passed his ears while his short hair was being pushed down over his scalp. The horizon ahead revealed a warm orange glow blending into the light violet color that was slowly dissipating above. Only a few stars remained visible at the highest point in the sky, yet it was the planet Jupiter shining the brightest overhead. Looking up Will could hardly believe that over one thousand Earths could fit inside that tiny twinkling dot that was Jupiter. Will smiled at the thought. It was good to see the stars again.

Will had taken in a few deep breaths of fresh air as he rested over the black railing. He was still wearing the pair of white scrubs, or rather, patient pajamas. But he had no shame walking around in them after what they had just been through. He cupped his hands and crossed his fingers as he closed his eyes and listened to the rushing water around him. Will had only been within the Sanctuary Network for four years, and had barely scratched the surface of the wonderful and amazing creatures that co-exist on the planet. But the adventures he'd come to be a part of was the biggest one's imagination could ever dare to believe. He breathed in again, this time inhaling all the fresh cool air his lungs could absorb. He opened his eyes again and saw that a few dolphins had found their way to the front of the bow, racing against the speed of the boat. One by one they jumped the white wash of the wave's crests and dove back down underneath the waters. Will watched in quiet awe at the playfulness of the wild mammals.

"There you are."

Will turned around, still keeping his hands on the railing. Magnus was walking up behind him, her face giving him a warm smile.

"Hey Magnus."

Magnus took her place beside him, her hands in her pockets.

She kept her smile as she looked out over the water, "How are you doing?"

"Ah you know, a little telepathic conversion goes a long way to put things in perspective."

"I can only imagine," she said sympathetically.

Will watched as the wind whipped through Magnus' long black hair as she turned to take notice of the dolphins below. "Well look at that, looks like we have a few visitors."

He turned back to look down at the dolphins continuing their jump and swim play, "yeah, they just showed up."

Words fell silent as they both leaned over and watched the dolphins race against the vessel's speed.

"Bottlenose," said Magnus.

"Sure are."

"You should see the ones at our Marine Sanctuary." Magnus let a small smirk curl to her mouth, giving a curious tone for Will to pick up.

"You have dolphins at the Marine Sanctuary?"

"Yes, Will but not like any you've ever seen."

"Okay Magnus. Now you have to let me go there before we leave." His blue eyes were wide with innocent wonder. Will was so much like Henry and Alessandros with his inner curiosity is was almost comical. "We will. I have plans on meeting with Thaddeus there later. We all can join him. He'll be honored to show you around."

Will's face became a portrait of absolute wonder lust as he boyishly grinned his expectations for the creatures he would encounter.

Both returned their gazes back to the water and to the horizon enjoying the fresh and cool air of the encroaching Aegean morning.

Will had taken notice to her bruise above her eye and her chin the moment she had walked up to him. So he softly enquired to her. "So how are you feeling? You got a nasty cut over your eye, not to mention your chin."

She looked at him as she rubbed the corner of her temple where the cut was. "Work hazard, comes with the territory. I'll live." She smiled again then returned her gaze to the horizon.

"Oh, I spoke with Danu. She said that she and her sisters will accept our protection."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I was hoping they would decide so. They deserve to be free."

"That's what I told them."

"We still haven't totally identified the substance that kept them preserved in their tombs. Maybe with their help one day we could figure out the origins."

"Sounds like a plan." Will smiled.

Magnus turned away letting her eyes stare back to the sunrise. Will had noticed a sense of fragility in her voice since she joined him on deck. He quietly watched her as she looked beyond the horizon and to the sky above.

"So," his voice softer than before, "how are you really doing?" His expression of concern was evident on his face.

Magnus reached out to the hand railing and turned to face Will. After a few moments she spoke.

"Henry came in at the eleventh hour, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to handle NevKov."

"Magnus, he was a monster, we all could see it. Hell we all knew it in the moment you told us about him. You handled him the best you could. You're a damn good fighter too."

"We almost didn't make it Will. This was a close one."

Will placed an arm to her shoulder. "This was a close one, but it doesn't do any good to worry about the what ifs alright. We made it out. We are alive." His blue eyes piercing his honesty as he nodded the words close to her. "Don't you let this get to you Magnus. We did the very best we could to change things for the better."

Will always had a way to make her feel better. He always knew what to say, and just how to say it. She often wondered was it by profession or just his sweet nature that made him this way. Whether it was one or the other, or both, she never doubted her decision to offer him a chance to work alongside her in her work—adventures in the unbelievable.

The wind continued to wisp over their faces and through their hair. The Aegean Sea's clear blue color was slowly emerging as the sun was now almost halfway over the horizon. Magnus nodded to his words. "Thank you Will."

Will could see the uncertainty in her face and never liked to see anyone he cared about carrying any kind of emotional weight. And he knew Magnus had enough for more than two lifetimes, not to mention the inevitable pain of having lost her only daughter, Ashley. He let his other hand reach up to her other shoulder. "Come here." Will pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay. Alessandros is not in danger anymore. Everyone is out of harm and safe. No need to worry." He whispered the words to comfort her. And a few soft sobs followed, from the both of them.

Magnus took a hand and brushed a few hair strands away from her face, then wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know Will. It's just that this has been the story of my life. Endless dangers and constant turmoil."

Will pressed his head to the side of hers, and rubbed her back in gentle circles. Her words could have been directed at many events throughout her lifetime. And in some way, he knew she was still grieving Ashley's death. "But you are making the best of it. You have many people that care for you, that love you. We have no choice but to keep moving forward in whatever battles we fight. This makes us stronger. But there is nothing wrong in allowing yourself to feel."

Work had always been an outlet for Magnus in times of tragedy and hard times. She worked long hours to keep the pain at bay in attempt to keep her focus. She believed this way it would keep her from having an emotional breakdown. But even immortals needed a shoulder to cry on at times. And now, Will was that shoulder.

They both stood in a standing embrace on the bow of the Sanctuary Vessel. Both were comfortable enough to find solace in each other's arms for whatever reason. Magnus had always confided in her old friend Biggie for so many years. It was he who was her closest friend. Will's words were what the Big Guy would have told her. She began to think that maybe opening up more about her feelings would take the edge off of having to bury herself in work to numb herself, though it wasn't something she did intentionally. It was just what she had learned to do. It was how she had survived her own dark moments of life. Even James had told her on a few occasions to make time for herself. And until this moment, she hadn't really understood James' words fully.

"Please Magnus," he hugged her tighter, "never be afraid to ask for help. I am always here for you if you need to talk. About anything." Magnus had learned to mostly rely on herself for so long. And for the longest time it had just been her and Ashley. Magnus had so many responsibilities with being the head of the Sanctuary Network, not to mention running her own Sanctuary while juggling the fate of the world in her hands. Maybe she did need to slow down some and allow herself to breathe. Magnus patted his back then pulled away slowly. Standing in front of him she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Bloody mess I am." She tried to laugh off her embarrassment of crying, and having opened up with a small insight into how she felt about her life to Will. Will took the outer sleeve of his scrub top and wiped his own tears away too. "Feel a little better?" He asked.

"Much. Thank you Will. You know us British folk, we are stiffs and intolerable to emotion." She smiled jokingly as she looked up into his eyes. Will laughed and threw his head back as he heard her joke about herself. Something she rarely does. "No apologies," sighed Will, "sometimes I feel like I'm a human, learning how to be human. If that makes any sense."

Magnus laughed as she took a ponytail band from her wrist and tied her hair back into a low ponytail. "More than you know."

A small weight had been lifted between them. A healthy trust had been reinforced by the smallest of words and the simplicity of a long embrace.

Magnus took a deep breath as she took a step back to the railing.

"Will there is something else going on I need to tell you." She pointed out to the sun peeking its presence over the horizon. "The sun has been producing a rapid number of solar flares since the eruption started. The flares are carrying Beta Waves within the electromagnetic solar emissions."

Will dropped his lower lip in awe. He then waved his arm out as he found his words to talk. He coughed to clear his throat. "Okay, okay. Let me get this straight. The Merfolk communicate by their advanced Beta Waves. These brain waves are found in Kali, the Lava Abnormal, and the Iron Core entity that was found to be existing inside the center of the Earth. And now you're telling me the sun is sending messages too?"

"It looks that way."

"Whoa Magnus, that's," he turned to look out over the water and to the sun, then looked back to Magnus, "that would mean the sun… the sun is some kind of Abnormal?"

"Precisely Will. I believe the sun itself could be the origins of the Tunisian Fire Elemental."

Will ran his fingers through his hair. "My god Magnus, that means that,… well that means the very beginnings of life has ramifications that we couldn't even begin to understand."

"And I wouldn't advise you to think too hard about the matter. I wouldn't even know where to start myself." Magnus gave out a laugh of disbelief.

A calm quiet came over the two as the truth of the last seven hours and the new information about the sun sank in. Both turned to look out to the horizon. The sun had risen and a blend of light pink, yellow and light blue lit up the sky over the waters. A beautiful contrast from what they had to go through to survive.

"What now?" Will leaned back into the railing and took a deep breath of air as the wind shear blew into this face.

"We continue to monitor the sun. We'll also keep a live feed on where the Beta Waves are being directed. The Captain is looking into it. Once Henry is awake I'll get him to transmit all data back to the Sanctuary. That way we'll keep a constant watch over the situation."

"Doctor Magnus!" The Captain called out from the side door to the bridge. "You need to see this. Both of you!"

Magnus and Will each gave a raised brow to each other and started to jog over to him. The Captain started to walk along the side of the vessel heading to the back of the boat. He pointed out to the shoreline a few miles from their location. The Marine Sanctuary, located a thousand yards inland, was lit up like a white light as the marbled roof, front and side columns, and panoramic glass walls reflected against the dawn's glow.

Magnus stopped walking and grabbed the side rail as she saw what the Captain was trying to show her. Will stood next to her, his body freezing in place.

The shoreline was alive with the company of one huge walking spider. Kali was walking along the sand and waterline as her eight legs pranced about the white seaside.

"She's alive," screamed Will.

"I see that," yelled Magnus as enthusiastically as Will.

The vessel had slowed to a crawl and splashes of water down beside the hull caused Magnus and Will to look down. The two Merfolk were swimming alongside the boat—their dark bodies diving up and down like dolphins as they propelled themselves side by side to the white Research Vessel.

_Your friend Kali is alive._

Will exhaled a scream in disbelief, his grin reaching ear to ear. He bent over the railing and waved his hand to the Merfolk. They were swimming close to each other and he could just make out the smiles on their blue colored faces as they looked up in their direction every time they jumped up from the water.

"Yes, we see her!" He happily yelled back.

"My god Magnus can you believe this?"

Magnus was laughing in disbelief too as she waved a hand down to the Merfolk. After the incident in Mumbai they really didn't have a clear answer to what would become of the Abnormal.

_We have much to share with you. We will wait for you at the marbled harbor._

Both Will and Magnus knew they were talking about the small harbor a few miles from the Marine Sanctuary. They could see the wooden warehouses dotting the shoreline from their position.

Will jumped up with his arms in the air no longer being able to contain his excitement and relief of seeing Kali alive. He burst out laughing and grabbed Magnus into another hug and lifted her off her feet, swinging her into a spin. He caught Magnus off guard but, nevertheless, she held on tight and smiled as he spun her around and around. She had learned in her 160 years of life that not every moment had to be strained and politically correct with professionalism. After he let her down back to the ground Magnus had blushed. "You cheeky monkey."

Will just laughed out loud again and took his fists and drilled them over the railing as if he was playing the drums of sorts. "This is unbelievable! My god!" He leaned back over the rail and casted a smile down to the Merfolk as they swam and jumped through the warm crystal clear waters below. "Yes, we'll meet you there!"

Kali continued to walk along the white sand pivoting on all eight legs as she pranced the distances under the pink sky of dawn.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Okay guys, I have one more chapter to go. Still working out the details and will add a prologue to it as well. Thank you so much for your interest. Hope you all continue to enjoy it! :)<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I am so sorry for the long delay in getting this finished. I have combined the last chapter and my small Epilogue as this; the Epilogue. I want to thank everyone who has Alerted/Favorited/Reviewed and those who just drop in to take the time to read. Thank you for your time, but mostly, I hope you all continue to enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~<p>

The motor of the black speed boat drummed to a halt running aground on the pallid rocky shoreline alongside the ancient harbor.

Henry and Will had changed into black standard Sanctuary Vessel attire and the three black clothed figures each jumped from the raft, pulling it farther into the white grainy shore. Will breathed deep into the lingering winds as he crunched his way over the small white sandy ground—splashing his black boots through the clear warm water. The white sand squished beneath his footsteps then suctioned back in on itself leaving no evidence he had even taken a step.

He was grateful for the stark contrast that differed from the hell hole they had just escaped. He still couldn't believe they had survived. Simply stated. One that he kept replaying in his mind. As he glanced over to his left at Magnus as he back peddled with the raft; it was in that moment he truly understood his place and how incredible an opportunity he had been given.

He had been given access to a world within a world—of indescribable wonders. Wonders that he could witness and verbally communicate with. The emotion from this kept a tight hold to his throat as he smiled at Magnus. Catching him eyeing her, she flashed a thoughtful smile his way.

She was overjoyed.

She, they, had treaded violent waters to deliver freedom to the Abnormal world.

And as she helped her Sanctuary team members dock their little raft—she was reminded of the importance of friendship and family and how lucky she was to have them in her life.

The small rocky incline led to level graveled ground that spanned miles in each direction. A beach that seemed to bleed as far as the eye could see. A landscape that disappeared into the greens of sparse forests and into deeper wallows of emerald. Shining in the distance was the Marine Sanctuary making its presence known as a brightly lighted silhouette a few miles down the left side of the beach. And Will still had a deep curiosity to what marvels were held in agreeable captivity within its glass walls.

The dawn was still casting pink and yellow hues across the morning sky over the island of Crete. The beach was calm and quiet as Big Bertha had returned to the depths of her vast underwater ecosphere.

The team slushed the last of the way through small gentle waves that splashed against the raft's rubbery outer skin. The gentle tide waded into the aged rock of the long forgotten harbor a few feet to their left. Magnus' black Hum V found itself still parked behind them on the border of the little rocky incline. The three weather beaten warehouses stood tall while the loose wooden planks continuously tapped in the seaside wind. Other than the soft warm breeze of the Mediterranean, all was tranquil and peaceful on the now sleeping Grecian island.

Life asserted itself near the harbor extending 50 yards out into the teal colored waters; two blue Abnormals splashed near a descending stairwell etched out from the primal marble. Will and Henry continued to drag the black raft by the front pull lines as Magnus watched the Merpeople splash about the water nearly 20 yards from their position; their dark green shiny scales reflecting like mirrors in the dawning sunlight.

"They are incredible aren't they," Magnus chimed as she stared in utter astonishment.

"You said it Doc."

"Their exoskeletons are more primordial than Sally' fin layer; their species is certainly one that is much older than her genus."

Magnus glanced over to Will and Henry watching them with a half-smile as they pulled the raft full out of the water. "Ready to go have a chat?"

She welcomed the chance once again to actually communicate once more with the Merfolk. 50 years of waiting almost had her running up onto the harbor to greet them again. And Will could tell that her voice was laced with a hint of impatience.

Will dropped the front of the boat to the sandy shore and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "You have no idea Magnus," he chuckled aloud hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Let us make leave then gentlemen."

Magnus took point skipping up the chiseled steps of the harbor, taking two at a time, as Will and Henry followed close behind.

The wind continued to breeze its warmth over them in the hazing glare of the morning as the trio made their way towards the Merpeople.

When they reached the midpoint of the stone harbor Magnus looked down to find the Merman holding onto the last limestone side step about ten feet down of the carved block. A small row of steps had been chiseled from its side that once aided ancient fishermen to load and unload their boats.

His dark blue skin was much more apparent in the bright sunlight and their appearance was nothing short of remarkable to Helen Magnus. His skin was thick and sleek and the water droplets barely absorbed into the epidermis. She noticed with deep wonder that the water just seemed to slide off his sapphire skin.

_Greetings Doctor Magnus._

It was still amazing to hear one's voice in her mind. His voice was soft, almost like Will's but held an accent she had never heard before. The language was English but the lilt was so odd. Looking down at him the shear sight of him caused her breath to catch.

They truly are beautiful creatures she thought.

"Hello there," Magnus said as she stepped down the notched out steps of the small side stairwell; taking a seat just above the waterline. Henry took a seat between her and Will and waved with a grin at the blue sea fairing Abnormals below them.

The Merman swished his tail to push himself up nearer to Helen from the bottom step. His strong arms flexed as he pulled himself forward. For having been held prisoner in a glass prison it was a wonder he had any muscle tone at all—something all three of them had noticed.

Again his gentle nature wanted an embrace from her and as Helen leaned down a little ways to hug him; once more she felt the inner feelings of amity and respect engulfing her entire being.

The Mermaid smiled playfully at Will raising her thin cobalt arms over her head with fingers touching in her greeting.

"Hi," Will said flashing an eager smile as he sat swinging his legs back and forth over the side of the aged harbor.

_Is all well with your friend?_

He could feel the overwhelming sense of inquisitiveness lingering in each of her words. "Yes, Alessandros is doing fine. He wanted to be here, but doctor's orders," Will nodded down to Helen, smiling, "and she wants him resting back on the Vessel."

_He has much respect for you._

"As I do him," replied Magnus as she gently released her hold to the Merman letting him sink back into the water. He treaded calmly in the water with a half-smile painted to his face—large black eyes blinking as he glanced across to his trio of saviors.

_Kali says thank you for risking your lives again to save her._

"It was not an easy task to undertake I assure you," answered Magnus calmly. The Merman gave an acknowledging tilt of his head to her.

_But you were brave to have done so._

Will continued to swing his legs back and forth against the wall as he enquired his mind's most burning question. "How did Kali and her counterpart recover from the Cabal's connection?"

The Mermaid waded closer against the gentle waves to tread beneath Will's feet. He studied her large dark eyes and her slippery blue skin. Their Mer bodies were shiny like Alessandros', and they glistened like refracting mirrors under the sun's glow. Will wondered how many others had had the honor of meeting such beautiful creatures.

_The Old One helped heal them._

A moment of silence quieted the minds with awe as the Sanctuary team pondered this new name.

"The Old One," asked Henry. "Who is that?"

The Merman tapped gently on Magnus' knee so she would face him, then he raised his arm and pointed to the sky.

_The light is the one who helped heal your friends. It has always been connected to our world. It heals our planet by means of changing seasons and by day and night. It controls the balance by means of communication to the most powerful beings which allows for the temperate changes in our world. We have learned so much more by being linked to your friends. _

The Mermaid then tapped the teal water's surface to get Will's attention and he quickly turned from the Merman to focus to her words.

_The Old One can heal as we do. But its power is far greater reaching than that of our gift. That is how it healed your friends and the one that resides far into the center of our planet. We could hear the messages from this one and feel its fear of the loss of this world. And so it healed the ones that were dying as all living creatures are connected in the balance of life. _

"The Beta Waves in the Solar Flares," Magnus sighed as she trailed of in amazement.

"You were right. The Sun is an Abnormal." Will leaned back on his elbows sighing out a breath while staring off into the horizon; his blue eyes wide in its surprise. And as he scanned the far vista he couldn't help but let a wide smile curl to his lips.

"Indeed I was," Magnus gasped as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ah Doc? Does that mean that every star in the Universe is some kind of Fire Elemental Abnormal?"

_Yes._

A stronger wind blew across the waters teasing the hair of the trio lost in the wonder of the Abnormal world. And its perception just got more complex and infinite in its attempt for understanding.

"Dear Lord I had no idea the Abnormal world is that interconnected. To think that its influence is as far reaching as space…"

"You can say that again," mused Will almost in a laugh.

_Kali wants you all to know she will return to where you once kept her safe. She says it is better this way to keep her from the control of others who would use her as a weapon._

"Can you tell her that we are grateful for her decision," Magnus respectfully added pulling her legs up into her chest as she rested her forearms on her knees.

_We will. She has learned many things as we have that your charity is from the heart and not of greed, as the Morrigan believe._

"I only wanted to keep her safe from anyone who would use her power for destructive purposes."

_She understands this now Doctor Magnus as does the Old One. It has never once in its long life known of such an event that has allowed it to see within the heart of sentient life other than of the one at the planet's center. For such legends and myths among man are meant to be secret—as is the trust to which they shall remain of them._

"I can assure you," Magnus expressed as she lifted her head from her arms, "that such a secret will not be revealed by us. Such has been the nature of my work. All of our work."

_Your kindness will never be forgotten in our hearts nor will the risks that you all have taken to help us._

"I never believed I would ever be awarded a chance to bring justice to what NevKov did all those years ago."

_And we had accepted our fate to never see the sea again._

"I just wish I could have freed you both 50 years ago. No living life should have to live as a prisoner like you have for all that time. I am so sorry you did not find freedom sooner."

The Merman reached out and tapped at Magnus' boot with his palm again—his caring smiled revealing white sharp tiny teeth.

_We are free now. Free to choose our own paths to journey. Freedom to live far beyond the glass that was our prison._

Magnus smiled as she watched clear tears pool from his large black shiny eyes.

_For this we are forever in your debt._

"You are not in our debt," she replied softly, "you need not feel you owe us anything in return. This is what we do. This is what gives our lives meaning. "

The Merman slowly tilted his head in a nod as his dark green hair-like tendrils fell over his shoulders. Magnus looked on in wonder at the small arrow head designs that his hair was composed with.

_We will not forget you Doctor Magnus. For the sea is calling us home. It is time for us to return to its waters. _

The Mermaid swished her tail and splashed a little ways out of the water to pull at the pant legs at Will's ankles. Will smiled at her playfulness as their species seemed a bit wilder than Sally; less domesticated in a sense though they were intelligently sentient and humanlike. He was amazed at her behavior since they had both been captured creatures in cages for half a century. Their presence afforded Will a new vision of learning for what freedom can do to the soul when found after such an imprisonment.

"You go now," Will gave a warm smile trying to hold back the tears from seeing their pure happiness of having found freedom, "you are free."

The Mermaid cocked her head to the side letting her thick seaweed-like hair dance in the sunlight. Her black eyes blinking through the second membrane as her gaze settled on all three Sanctuary teammates. She swam backwards and let her hands hover over the clear water's surface clasping her fingers at the tips.

_Goodbye._

Will leaned forward imitating her gesture then gave her a comforting wink in return.

The Merman splashed his arms riotously in the water catching all of their attention.

_Do you see them?_

All eyes looked out across the water beyond them nearer the end of the ancient harbor. The white wash of the water broke as dark figures surfaced about the blue sea.

"Bloody Hell," gasped Magnus as her eyes met the scene unraveling before them.

Will watched as he too gasped a breath. Three Merpeople were splashing about wildly about 20 yards away. Magnus nearly jumped to her feet, capering over the chiseled steps, then started running to the edge of the harbor to get a closer view; a view she has seen before.

Will quickly stood and chased after her holding on to the image that he knew she was remembering too.

Henry watched as the two took off across the limestone and his heart stopped along with theirs. A moment had come full circle for all of them.

But mostly for Helen Magnus.

"Magnus, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Will!" Magnus exhaled as she reached the edge of the stone harbor nearly sliding off the edge as she halted to a stop. "My window, my stained glass window…"

"But how," Will questioned as his mind overloaded with seeing the exact scene that was meticulously sculpted on a window leading to his favorite Sanctuary balcony.

"In 1902 a friend of mine, an accomplished artist of his time, made me that stained glass window that is framed in the East Tower of my Sanctuary. It makes sense now. My friend must have been able to see future events and knew one day this would happen."

"God Magnus."

"Why didn't he say anything," she sighed quietly to herself as she watched the two Merfolk joining their blue trio splashing about the teal waves.

"Who was the artist Magnus," Will enquired as he caringly rested a hand to her back. Both of them turned to look at each other, panting aloud from the 30 yard sprint they had just partaking in. Her blue eyes darkened wide with disbelief as her expression fell still and tight jawed.

"Claude Monet."

Will laughed his astonishment aloud, "_the_ Claude Monet?"

"Yes Will," she shook her head and closed her eyes to the sincerity of the moment. "He never told me why he wanted to give it to me. He was a temperate craftsman and his gift to me was one of the few he'd ever created that was not of the medium of oil on canvas. He never knew of the Abnormal world, The Five, or about our work in our Sanctuaries."

She reached up and wiped the tears rimming the edge of her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "That single piece of artwork survived in one of my suitcases pulled from the Atlantic waters in 1912. As you know I was a passenger on the Titanic and it just happened that by chance that very suitcase was recovered floating in the water. Bloody Christ; I don't know what to say."

Will continued to keep his hand on her back as they looked on towards the two Merpeople joining their pod of rare species. They continued to splash upon the clear waters for a few lingering moments then disappeared into its translucent depths.

Magnus placed a hand over her heart as she watched the creatures vanish ever so slowly from their sight. All senses were overloaded with the fragile emotions that they desperately were trying to absorb from the last 24 hours. Magnus had found justice for Nikos and her once team that died in the land of Egypt. She was only sorry it had taken this long.

But in their plight she had also again given meaning to her motto of Sanctuary for all. But it wasn't just a motto; it was a way of life. A life that teaches compassion and understanding for the things that are not understood and forgotten of the world. And as Magnus stared out into the sunrise of dawn, she now understood the title that was etched on the bottom of the stained glass window—_Secreta Aegaeum_.

Their journey had encompassed them into a menagerie of the sickness that was the Cabal and all of its deadly manipulations. But at its heart it was an expedition that carried them through a once lost past of Helen Magnus; a voyage that proved how it always will be—a friendship unit that fights to keep the Abnormal world safe as well as each other.

And as the orange glow of the sun bled across the atmosphere high above them—each member of the Sanctuary team watched in quiet awe as shimmering emerald and blue aurora borealis currents waved across the awakening skyline— an ode to the secrets of the Aegean Sea.

~THE END


End file.
